My crazy class
by Fablehaven person
Summary: This story is about my own OC's and the crazy class. It includes a little romance(because I am someone who gets my revenge) and humor. It is all about the crazy stuff my class does and some of the craziness is actually real people! And yes, my class really is this crazy at times.
1. The day of strangeness

**This is dedicated to my dear friend, Kelly, Yuxi and Rachel. Also, I tried to delete the other stories but its still there and you can't read it so just ignore the other stories. Well, at least I think that happened. YA GOT THAT?**

**Disclaimer: Hey, why did you try to delete those other stories? Now I have to say everything all over again.*sigh***

**Me: Hush up, you! NOW JUST SAY IT!**

**Disclaimer:*flinch* um... she..uh...**

**Me: Say it for your own good! You never know what they might say on your gravestone that they could make today!**

**Disclaimer: She... doesn't...own..um..what is it? I mean, she doesn't own um... Fablehaven! Yes!**

**Me:*glare,double kick***

**Disclaimer: .Sorry.**

**Me: Ok. Now I'm a little happy.*Grin***

**THE OC'S**

GIRLS

**Melanie: The awesome main character!(Sister's name- Valery)**

**Kendall: Ms. tae kwon do**

**Elizabeth: The surprise attaker**

**Rochelle:The cheery person(she can't even frown!)**

**Crystal: Awesome flute player(she made it to extra band! Um.. but didn't go...)**

**Sheena: Crazy yet serious**

**Ella: The daydreamer**

**Monica+ Amanda= Troublemakers.(Amanda is the more annoying one Kelly.)**

**Jasmine+ Maya+ Sophie= BFF.(Jasmine-really tall, Maya-Has a secret crush,Sophie- The gymnastic person.)**

**Tina: The random person who isn't really in the story.**

**Clarisse: The sugar queen(twin sister of Richard)**

BOYS

**Mo.j.:The most hated person in the universe.**

**Simon: Stupid nerd, besties with Albert, arch enemies with Seth, a pervert. Nickname- Sasquatch or Saskatchewan. **

**Albert: Math nerd, besties with Simon. Nickname- Alberta**

**Rick: The bragging midget(twin brother of Clarisse)**

**Seth: Arch enemies with Simon, nerd,horrible singer**

**Richard: The dude that freaks girls out by all of a sudden saying please and sorry. (Now that's just weird.)**

**Stephen: Has embarrassing secrets Kendall knows.**

**Frank: Has a crush on someone**

**Patton: The high-pitched voice person.(A.K.A, monkey guy)**

Melanie 

Today we were doing Haiku's.

I couldn't really think of anything but me and my friend Kendall already thought of one about how boys are so annoying.

We thought of it right on the spot! It was that easy!

**Idiotic boys**

**Idiotic boys**

**Going to be murdered soon**

**They are dead right now.**

See? It's awesome isn't it! And totally accurate and true. Me and Kendall made a list of the top 3 most annoying boys:

Mo.j,Simon,Rick.

''What about Seth?'' Kendall asked me. ''Um, below Rick. So he's 4th.'' I told her. ''That doesn't really make sense. Maybe a list of top 5 most annoying boys.'' she said. ''Who's 5th?'' I asked. '' Richard.'' we said at the same time. We started laughing. ''Great minds think alike.'' I said. '' Yup.'' she said pointing to her head. '' Great minds.''

Elizabeth

Today, I came up with a new surprise attack.

I hit people on the shoulders really hard and when they are still confused, I lift them up a little.

I was doing it on a bunch of girls and they might have thought it was a carnival ride or something 'cause they asked me to do it again. See people? I'M AWESOME!

I make the best surprise attacks. I wonder what my next one will be.

Sheena

LUNCH

Today it was one of the worst days at lunch monitors. We did a bit more work than usual since the grade ones were a bit more clumsy and careless today.

One girl got her whole lunch bag wet.

One dude spilled his YOP yogurt all over the floor. 's the curse of the yogurt! Almost every time someone gets yogurt(especially blueberry) they spill it!

And this girl got her chair pushed and fell off and sort of hurt her arm. She cried a little but she said she was OK.

We had to clean up the messed and that's what took the most time.

I guess Kendall wasn't having much fun at her kindergarten class either. She said this kid was running with yogurt and spilled it on her hair! It's the curse of the yogurt! It does exist people so beware!

Rochelle

I didn't go to school today since I was sick.

I wonder what's going on right now.

My mom found a way to get me less sick- TO PUT A POTATO SLICE ON A TOWEL ON MY FOREHEAD! How crazy is that? And why a potato?

I have no idea where my mom finds information like this. *sigh* At least I get to stay home.

Melanie

I had a song stuck in my head.

_Dumb ways to diieeee. So many dumb ways to diiieee. _

I don't know why that song was stuck in my head anyways. Maybe it was 'cause of my crazy,can't do homework without music and very _mature_ sister Valery.

She listens to a lot of songs and some of them are inappropriate since she's a teen and is _mature._ Sisters are crazy. Older or younger, their crazy. She would tickle and poke me _a lot._ Even though she is ticklish herself, she knows that she can win the fight. Sisters.*sigh*

Kendall

AFTERNOON RECESS(LAST RECESS)

Melanie is going a bit cuckoo with my love life.

I tell her someone that used to have a crush on me and she go's and asks if they still do! She wanted to drag me and Jasmine to this dude we said had a crush on us before and we stalled her until the bell rang and we ran away. She came after us and actually caught up.

After recess was math and the boys in our group, Simon and Rick, were trying to prank us.

They tried to make us sit on CALCULATORS and they made it a bit too obvious. '' Simon, Simon. Simon!'' Rick would say in a very loud _whisper _and they would pass things to each other. Those idiots.

The Haiku that me and Melanie made totally makes sense!

We came up with another one that Simon heard and actually helped us with ideas.

**Sasquatch**

**Sasquatch the pervert**

**Looks at people's ****_b-u-t_**

**he is annoying.**

We couldn't spell butt since it would be too many syllables so we just said the other but which was pretty similar. I can't believe that he helped us with the second line! That little idiot!


	2. The suspicions of love

**Chapter 2**

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY FRIENDS ON FANFICTION - Kelly, Yuxi and Rachel. If you ever find something you want to get revenge for*cough*Kelly*cough cough* then feel free but just don't EVER pair me up with moohengy if pairing me up with someone is how you get revenge me. Also, this is revenge on Kelly and Yuxi and just for fun, I'm writing about Rachy and her love life.:)**

**Disclaimer: She does not own FableHaven even though she doesn't even wright about people in it.**

**Me: *hit with a frying pan.* Thank you for that frying pan Rachy.**

**Disclaimer: Geez, when did you become Rapunzel from Tangled? **

**Me: *Triple hit* *Glare***

**Disclaimer: Geez, fine you win, ouch.**

**Me: *Evil grin***

Melanie

Next week is the Spring Dance and I really hope no one asks me.

I knew that Patton was gonna ask Kendra since he always _accidentally _bumps into her and he's always staring at her. They are totally O.T.P 3!

Of course, Kendall won't say yes if he does ask and she would probably kick him in the nuts so hard that he might never ever ask her again.

I think that Seth is gonna ask Elizabeth but it might not be for sure.

One thing that I am certain of is that Rick is totally gonna ask Rochelle and she would need Elizabeth and/or Kendall to help her since Rochelle isn't really someone that kicks people.

I know that Rick is totally gonna ask Rochelle since he always stares at her during class.(Once, during math, he looked at Rochelle and quickly looked away and he was blushing! *make heart with my hands) Also, Rochelle's nickname is Little Dolly and during a Social Studies group project, people had to vote and all the girls said,'' I'm going to vote for Little Dolly!'' then Rick said,'' Ya, I'm gonna vote for Little Dolly.'' poor little Rochelle didn't hear him and I had to break it to her that he said that and she basically screamed but she couldn't since we were in class.

But it's still obvious that Rick is totally gonna ask Rochelle to the Spring Dance. Come on people, say it with me- R+R=3!

Elizabeth

RECESS

I can't believe there's gonna be a dance in our _elementary _school.

Wow. I totally can't believe it. We're too young!

The girls are gonna talk about who they think is gonna ask them to the dance or how they don't want anyone to ask them to the dance or both.

I am definitely gonna talk about both with Kendall since we find out stuff like this all the time.

''Hey, Kendall!'' I said cheerfully. '' Hi Elizabeth. Who do you think will ask you and me to the dance?'' she said to me. '' I don't know. I wanted to talk to you about that too.'' I told her. She said that she thought Seth, the super annoying guy in our class was going to ask me to the dance! ''WHY?!'' I demanded. '' Well, you never know, he might!'' she said.

''Baloney!'' I said to her angrily. Why would Seth want to ask me? I was hoping no one would ask me!*sigh* This is just _so_ sad.

Kendall

STILL RECESS

Elizabeth had no idea who she thought was going to ask me to the dance so I went to go find Jasmine and ask for her opinion.

I found her standing by the park and I said to her,'' Do you think anyone's gonna ask me and you to the dance?'' ''No ones gonna ask me. That's for sure.'' said Jasmine.'' Maybe Patton's gonna ask you.'' she said to me. '' WHAT?!'' I exclaimed. '' He always bumps into you by accident and I see him staring at you _a lot._'' Jasmine told me. I was so angry. I wanted no one to ask me at all but of course, there just had to be a secret admirer out there!

I ran away as the bell rang and I went in line.

Clarisse

LUNCH

It's now lunch time and I went to lunch monitors with Kendall.

There were so many boys! I don't know why but there are a lot of boys and they can be really annoying and I know since I live with one.

A little kindergartner gave me a bracelet as a present and Kendall asked,'' So, are you guys besties now?'' '' Yes.'' said the kindergartner. ''Oh, so you guys are _friends?_'' asked Kendall suspiciously . Then the little kindergartner roared at Kendra and almost attacked but before she could, she got in trouble.

Wow, Kendall. Good jog*sarcasm*

Rochelle

Oh no.

It's my worst nightmare.

Rick actually almost asked me to the Spring dance but then Kendall came to the rescue and he backed away before he could finish his sentence.

I must make sure that he will never ask me.

I bet that Kendall feels the same about Patton and Elizabeth feels the same about Seth.

I wonder what would happen at the dance and who might want to ask Melanie to the dance. *Sigh*

Kendall was right when she told me that no one really blushed in front of Melanie.

It was either the boys are really good at acting or they are too stubborn to admit that they have a crush on someone and some how convinced themselves that it was true.

There has to be someone for Melanie! Me, Elizabeth and Kendall can't be the only one's!

There also has to be someone for Crystal and Sheena too!

Oh gosh is this complicated. Complicated to understand and figure out. *Sigh*

Now I need to figure out why I'm sighing so mush today! There is just too much drama!

*Sigh* Ugh! I just did it again!

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE, I HAD TO NAME HIM SETH, OK? NO OTHER NAMES POPPED INTO MY MIND. :) KELLY, YOU CAN GET REVENGE AND YOU TOO YUXI AND RACHEL. MWOHAHAHAHA! JUST DON'T PAIR ME UP WITH U NO WHO**


	3. Preparations for the dance

**OK, Kelly, I know that you are pairing me up with Alberta for your new chapter and I will pair you up with...um...IDK who actually so you got lucky but I will think of someone for you. :)**

**This story is dedicated to my dear friends, Kelly(Kendall/Goddess of martial arts), Yuxi(Elizabeth/ OH MA GODS) and Rachel(Rochelle/Tilly teal)**

**HOPE YA LIKE THIS CHAPTER/STORY!**

**Disclaimer: YA DON'T OWN THE THINGAMABOB YOUR DOING A SPEECH ON.**

**Me: what did you just say? If you're gonna say it, say it correctly and with the title and name and everything, ya got it? DON'T BE SO LAZY!**

**Disclaimer: Says the person that won't even say it.**

**Me:*Glare* **

**Disclaimer: Fine*sigh* she does not own Fablehaven, happy?**

**Me: A little**

Some new descriptions of annoying boys

Mo.j: THE WORLD CLASS CHEESE BALL!

Richard: The beggar(he _does _plead a lot)

Albert: The province

MELANIE

OK, there is a Spring dance coming up and of course, my friend Kendall wants to pair me up with someone but that's not gonna happen.

I don't even know who that person is!

She can try but it just won't work.

But I can't be sure since the dance is during school and I basically have to go to school, so, ya.

I can't believe that she would try to pair me up with someone! Not fair! I don't even want to go to the dance but since it is during school and I have to go to school, I have to go to the dance.*sigh*

A lot of people are going to wear dresses(not me, Kendall, Elizabeth and maybe some other people.) but I will not wear one. It's just too girly! I mean, seriously, I see girly stuff everyday living with my sister, Valery!

I WILL NEVER EVER WEAR A DRESS.

I really think that Kendall has a date planned for almost everybody. I'm also pretty sure that Elizabeth has one planned for her too so I probably don't have to do all the planning for Kendall, just stay away from boys and hope that all is well.

Kendall

Ha ha Melanie.

I will try to pair you up with someone and I am not telling you until you get to that dance.

I know that you already have your suspicions about this, but who cares.

You better not pair me up with someone though. Especially not Mo.j.

YA GOT THAT MELANIE?

Now all I need is that perfect plan to set them together.

But what could that plan possibly be? If I ask the darn boy if he has a crush on her, he would just say no like any other stubborn dude would.*sigh*

I told Elizabeth that I would do so and she said she will try to help. I also have a date planned for Elizabeth with this dude!

And also I must do something with Maya and Frank since they obviously have a crush on each other.

Maya told me and some other people that knows about her crush that she doesn't have a crush on him anymore but, I bet she still does.

Now all I need to do is bring all those love birds together.

OK, so the guys that I am going to pair Melanie and Elizabeth up with is...

Elizabeth

I still can't believe there's going to be a dance*whine*

I hope that boys would not ask me out. I already know what Kendall has planned for Melanie.

Maybe I should set Kendall up with someone too...

Maybe I should! This is awesome.

Boys are just way too stubborn if you ask them in person so I need a plan.

Maybe I should send them both a note saying that they should meet each other somewhere and sign it as one of their friends?

And maybe I should dare the dude to say that he likes her!

Even though he may not, he will still obviously get kicked in the nuts.

So, now I have to is make that perfect plan. Ha ha Kendall, ha ha *evil laugh.*

Melanie

Now you people have to listen to my P.O.V and how this is gonna go when I try to ask Elizabeth who the guy is.

What? Didn't I tell you people that I was the awesome main character?

OK, so I went to go find Elizabeth and said, '' Does Kendall have something planned for me at the dance?''

''Maybe...'' she said with a evil smile. '' I'm guessing you have someone planned for Kendall.'' I said to Elizabeth.

'' You know me so well.'' she said grinning. ''Of course I have someone planned for Kendall! That's the beauty of life!''

''Well, does she have anyone planned for me?'' I asked again. Elizabeth sighed and said, ''Yes she does. She was so busy with that plan forming that she didn't even make me promise not to tell you!'' ''Who is it?'' I asked curiously. She motioned for me to come closer so that she could whisper to me who it was.

''The guy that she paired you up with is...*whisper, whisper.*''

''What?! Ugh! At least you have someone planned for her too.'' I said angrily.

Man, does that girl have the nerve to do something!

She has no proof at all that he could be paired up with me. I asked five guys that she told me that might have had a crush on her and it was because there was proof and she suggested me to ask them. Not my fault!

I asked- Mo.j, Patton, Stephen, this dude in Mr. Tim's class and this dude in grade six if they like or liked Kendall.

She might want revenge and she almost asked the dude that Elizabeth told me she planned for me but Mo.j was annoying her.

Crystal told me that she called Mo.j, Moo.j and he called her cupid and told her to shoot a love arrow at him. She only told me that much before Kendall got angry and started to taser Crystal.

*sigh* So mature Kendall, so mature.

Rochelle 

NO! This is my worst nightmare!

Rick is definitely trying to ask me to the Spring Dance!

But every time he tries, Kendall, Elizabeth or Melanie comes and glares at him and he somehow goes and walks away like nothing happened.

''He's just doing that to make you like him.'' Melanie teased.

''But why?'' I asked her.

'' Well, since he wants to ask you to the dance, he wants you to like him so you won't say no and to do that is to not annoy you and to not annoy you, he walks away when he thinks your starting to get annoyed.''

''Why does he have to like me?'' I said whining.

'' Well Valery said that you laugh randomly for like, no reason and she says that boys take that as encouragement.''

''Not my fault that I'm always happy!'' I whined even more.

''He's still gonna try to ask you so you better start getting annoyed.''

''I am annoyed!''

''Well it doesn't look like it! When he comes, get annoyed and instantly look like it and glare at him. Me, Kendall and Elizabeth can't always be there to help you glare at him!''

''Well, fine then.''

I can't believe that he actually likes me. Seriously, doesn't he get it that I don't like him? Ugh! I hate boys and I especially hate Rick.

Melanie

I did not prepare my outfit like some other girly girls.

I planned on wearing some random old t-short, my black zip-up sweater and jeans.

Since it was the dance, I will wear my silver bow and arrow charm necklace that Kendall gave me for a Christmas present.

Kendall and Elizabeth was gonna wear what I was gonna wear too since we always wear our sweater, a random t-shirt and jeans.

Rochelle, Sheena and Crystal always wore something different everyday but sometimes Rochelle wears the same shirt for a few days.

I was prepared to kick that dude in the nuts if what Kendall's plan worked and he somehow asked me or something.

I will literally murder that dude!

KENDALL, YA MEANIE!

**ALRIGHT NOW KELLY, YOU KNOW WHO THE DUDE I'M TALKING ABOUT IN THE STORY SO DON'T SPOIL IT FOR EVERYONE. ARE YOU WONDERING WHO I PAIRED YOU AND YUXI UP WITH YET? WELL YOUR GONNA FIND OUT IF I UPDATE AND LITTLE DOLLY(RACHEL), YOU HAVE TO UPDATE MISSY!**


	4. Crazy day up until lunch

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO KELLY(GODDESS OF MARTIAL ARTS AND HER NAME IS KENDALL IN MY STORY), RACHEL(TILLY TEAL AND HER NAME IS ROCHELLE IN MY STORY) AND YUXI(OH MA GODS AND HER NAME IS ELIZABETH IN MY STORY, TILLY TEAL'S STORY AND HER STORY.)**

**Alright Rachel, I finally learned how to upload ****_chapters _****and I got 0 help from you! **

**Yuxi, you tried to help me through a private message but that did not work and I had to get help from...**

**KELLY! not my fault she called me when telling me this.**

**Disclaimer: ABRA CADABRA! **

**Me: What are you doing?**

**Disclaimer: Hush child! **

**Me: Excuse me?**

**Disclaimer:*mumble, mumble* ****_you will be under my spell and no longer make me say the disclaimer thingamabob since it is boring and you are way too lazy to do it so ya gotta learn your lesson._**

**Me: EXCUSE ME?! **

**Disclaimer: What? It didn't work?**

**Me:*Glare* YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!**

**Disclaimer: *Gulp* uh huh...**

**Me: *happily* in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I hope you don't update for a while.**

**Me: *glare***

**Disclaimer:Sorry m'am.*Gulp*You don't own Fable Haven.**

Melanie

''_We shall set our journey of to attack the orcs and defend Gondor for all our lives sake!''_

''Valery! Shut the T.V and stop watching the lord of the rings!Go to school already!'' I said to my sister while I was getting ready to go to my bus stop.

'' Um, actually, today I go to school later than usual and since I woke up and can't go to sleep, so now I am watching T.V.'' she said to me smirking.

Ugh, she just has to rub it in my face doesn't she?*Sigh*

I left for my bus stop and went on the bus.

Sheena wasn't on the bus today so I'm guessing that she isn't gonna be here for the day.

The boys were being immature again as usual and saying that people were picking their nose.

Simon insulted my friend Crystal and once me, Crystal and Clarisse got off the bus and put our stuff down, we started chasing Simon.

He tried to turn around and run the other way but I stuck my had out, he bumped into it and all of a sudden, the fact that I stuck my hand out somehow made him trip over something.

'' Owwwwwww...'' he whined. Weak.

It was either because I stuck my hand out and caused him to get distracted and trip or he was just really clumsy.

I think I'll stick with: He's a humongous KLUTZ.

I mean, everyone knows that and stuff so it must be true. Rick was trying to be Simon's body guard but I somehow out ran him when he was pushing Crystal and when he reached his hand out to grab me, he didn't get a hold of me and I caught up with Simon and kicked him. HARD.

Clarisse

I can't believe how clumsy Simon is.

I chased him four times already after Melanie quit the game since she thought Simon was making it way too easy for her to catch him.

In those four times I caught him, he tripped five times. I told you he was clumsy!

Later on, Richard and Frank joined the game and was being really annoying when I was tying my shoe laces and Elizabeth joined the game too and started kicking them.

I just wanted to rest so when the boys came along screaming that I was taking so long to tie my shoe laces I told them, ''I still need to tie my other shoe!'' and I got a bunch of comments (mumbled) like, ''Oh my god! Your gonna take forever!'' and, '' You are _so _slow.''

But I didn't care. They will regret doing the annoying things they did- at recess!

Elizabeth

_First recess_

People in library pages for today:

Rick

Elizabeth

Simon

Seth

Kendall and Melanie said that they wanted to help me with library pages and I told them to help me at last recess but then we realized:

There's gonna be a meeting for signing up to the girls' club!

So we went at first recess.

Rick wasn't at library pages.

The other boys weren't there either but then Seth and Simon came even though they usually go at last recess like me.

When we were at library pages, it was going well at first but then Seth checked out way too many books for us to organize and the book cart was overloaded.

Then a fight started.

I started kicking Simon in the nuts since he was being extremely annoying- more annoying that usual!

Then he got annoyed and started fighting with Kendall instead of me since she said the word 'sassy' which he thought was an insult to him since sometimes Mo.j calls him sassy sometimes to annoy him.

''Don't call me that!That is basically a bad word since it means *gulp* you know, the other word for warm.'' Simon whined.

''I wasn't calling you sassy!'' Kendall shouted at him, protesting.

''You just said it again!''

''I was saying the name of a book the first time you IDIOT!'' she shouted at him.

''What about the second time?''

''I was stating that I didn't say that to you!''

''But you called me a idiot.''

'' That's 'cause you are one! And I always call you a idiot, you idiot!''

And the fight went on and on until Simon and Seth hit a weak spot which made Kendall shout even said that Kendall has a crush on Seth and Seth said that Kendall has a crush on Simon.

'' I DO NOT!'' Kendall shouted at both of them.

Melanie and I watched while arranging the books and it went on and on.

Then the bell rang signalling that recess has ended.

''No! Ms. DeFlute is going to be so mad if she saw this gigantic pile of books on the cart!'' Seth whined.

'' Well, it's mainly your fault.'' Simon said to Seth.

''How is it my fault?'' Seth protested to Simon.

'' Well, you checked out too many books and now we have to organize all of them!''

Then another fight started and I kicked the boys in the nuts again to stop them from fighting and to get their attention so they can organize.

When the cart had almost no books, Melanie said, '' Guys, I think we can leave now, we don't really have to finish organizing all the books.''

Then we all ran upstairs and went inside the classroom.

Kendall

Now it was time for french.

I don't like french, it's annoying.

But this time we weren't doing random stuff from a book. The teacher was reading old legends from a book.

One of the was the legend of Sedna and the story was about this girl that had to marry this guy and the guy was actually a raven in a human disguise and when the girl's dad tried to save himself instead on his daughter, he pushed her off the boat that they were riding on and she clung onto the side of the boat. When she was clinging onto the side of the boat, her father cut of her fingers and the fingers became animals of the sea and Sedna was the ruler of the sea.

At least that's what I think happened.

Melanie and Crystal were talking about how the legend was a part of a book called Fire Star and all that other boring stuff.

Later on, we had to do a title page on the natives and me and Melanie drew dream catchers on our title pages.

I didn't really know how so I looked at Melanie's since she said she made a dream catcher before.

'' It wasn't a circle thing with brown string rapped around it and feathers on strings, I used a circular metal bracelet, put strings in that little pattern thingy and put feather earrings on it. Easy as pie.'' she said.

Before we left for lunch, our teacher, Ms. Mont asked is I could draw a dream catcher to submit to this thing called the Urban Voices.

I said yes and she told me to do it over the weekend since today was Friday.

Crystal

_Lunch_

It was lunch so me, Rochelle and Melanie went to lunch monitors.

During lunch monitors, the supervisor asked Melanie to help this kid get his lunch bag since his mom didn't give it to him.

She took a long time and I have on idea why since you just have to go to the office and get the lunch bag.

It might have been because the kid was taking his time or his mom wasn't even there.

And I was right, his mom wasn't there.

Melanie

I had to go with this kid to get his lunch bag and his mom wasn't even there.

He told to teacher that he knew his mom's phone number and told the teacher.

''OK, her phone number is, 649-'' he started

''You mean, 647?'' asked the teacher.

''Yeah that's right, sorry.''

Then he continued telling the teacher his mom's phone number and the teacher tell's him that no one was picking up.

The teacher asked what was his mom's last name and when the kid said he didn't know yet, the teacher started laughing.

Then the teacher asked what was his last name and he said, '' Tran. I also have a middle name!''

The teacher laughed again and said, '' I don't need to know your middle name.

The kid looked over at our principle, Ms. L. (or through the window behind her, probably the window.) and said. '' Oh! My mom is here!

He ran to the front door and started laughing for some reason.

After lunch, I wanted to scare Albert by saying that someone had a crush on him and if he asked who, I would say it was Mrs. Invisible.

I tried to ask with Kendall at my side but it was too funny and I just ended up laughing in front of him while Kendall was saying,''Melanie has something to tell you.'' and he was asking, '' What is it?''

Then Crystal came over smiling and thought Kendall was going to ask Albert 'the question' and me and Albert said at the same time, ''What question?''

Then I realized that Crystal thought that Kendall was going to ask Albert if he had a crush on anyone. *Sigh* I wonder who they think he has a crush on.

**NO KELLY! YOU HAVE NO PROOF THAT HE HAS A CRUSH ON ME! NOW PROOF AT ALL I TELL YOU! NONE! YA GOT THAT?!**

**IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN I TELL YOU, NEVER!**

**No proof at all! HUMP!**


	5. Plans of love

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY FAN FICTION FRIENDS, KELLY(WHO IS FINALLY UN GROUNDED SO SHE CAN FINALLY UPLOAD.), RACHEL AND YUXI.**

**Disclaimer: I was hoping that you wouldn't update until, like, next month. You really want to kill, don't you?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Disclaimer: Alright, let's get this over with*sigh.***

**Me: Gladly. *Take out Swiss knife***

**Disclaimer: Wooooo! I thought you were just gonn kick me in the nuts or something.**

**Me:Fine.**

**Disclaimer: Thank you!**

**Me: *Evil smile* DON'T*KICK* EVER*KICK* DO*KICK*THAT*KICK*AGAIN*KICK*!**

**Disclaimer:Still better that a Swiss Army knife.**

**Me: *Kick in the face***

**Disclaimer: OW! I think you broke something!**

**Me: *laugh* you can whine all you want for all I care, just remember, don't mess with me.**

New people 

Isabelle: The younger sister of Elizabeth( Elizabeth seriously doesn't like her little sister.)

Izabella: The older sister of Elizabeth(Elizabeth doesn't like her either.)

Valery:The older sister of Melanie and the person that knows a lot of 'mature' stuff.(she isn't really a new person but I never gave her a description.)

Some new descriptions

Seth: The miner

Patton: Monkey Man

Stephen: Still the dude that has a secret that Kendall and Melanie knows.

Melanie

It's almost the dance.

Kendall is still trying to pair me up with someone and I know it but, I just need to make sure that Elizabeth pairs Kendall up with someone too.

And to do that:

Go to Kendall

Ask Kendall who she is gonna pair Elizabeth up with

Tell Elizabeth

Make sure that she is angry so that she could get revenge on Kendall.

Be sure that her revenge is to pair Kendall up with someone.

THAT IS ZE PERFECT PLAN! MWO HA HA HA HA HA HA!

OK, Kendall is right there.

''Hi.'' I said to Kendall while walking towards her.

''Hi'' she said back to me with a mischievous look. She is obviously planning something.

''Are you gonna pair Elizabeth up with anyone?''

She paused for a second, sighed and said, '' Yes, it's Stephen. It's also for revenge.

''Oh. OK. Anyone else your pairing up?''

'' This one is obvious.'' she said with a grin.

''Let me guess, Maya and Frank?''

''You betcha. I told you it was obvious.'' Then Rochelle came over and asked Kendall to help her since Rick was bugging her again. I think Rochelle needs glaring classes or something' and if you have to get a class for that, you are way too cheery and you better get help from the expert, Kendall.

After they walked away, I found Elizabeth and told her what Kendall was up to and she was furious.

'' Ugh! That darn boy! I wish there wasn't even a stinking dance in this elementary school!'' she said, obviously outraged.

''But you do have someone planned for Kendall, right?'' I asked her.

'' Yes. *sigh* it's obviously Patton. Jasmine told me her suspicions.

At that moment, I knew that Elizabeth definitely had a plan, or, she was going to create one.

_Days 'till the dance:_

5

Elizabeth

I can't believe the nerve of that darn girl!

UGH!

Now I have to pair her up with Patton somehow.

Time is short. How am I gonna make this happen?

OK, all I have in my plan so far is...

Send Patton a note that says- _meet me at the friendship tree at first recess on the day of the dance. Don't ask me why, it's important! If you do ask me, I won't tell you. I will pretend to be confused. Signed: Frank_

Send Kendall a note saying the same thing but signed: Melanie.

Play truth or dare with Patton.

Make Patton ask Kendall to the dance the next time they are alone together.

Play truth or dare with Kendall.

Tell her to say yes if a guy asks her to the dance after she kicks him in the nuts.

What? I hate boys OK?

Geez people. If I'm making a plan, I want to take advantage of it and get some boys kicked!

I hope this plan works. If it doesn't, at least Patton will get kicked.

Rochelle

Rick is starting to say stuff like, sup, hows it going and I can't wait for the dance.

He is totally trying to get on my good side but around him, I don't have a good side!

I went to Kendall as fast as I could and asked her for some tips.

She said that she would handle it right now and she went over to Rick, said, '' Little Dolly doesn't like you so stop annoying her before you get on her bad side and my bad side.'' she glared at him then kicked him in the nuts. He mumbles something like, '' I though I already met your bad side.'' but Kendall didn't hear him. She walked back to me while Rick was limping away.

I can't believe how easy that was! But the next time he comes and tries to ask me again, I will throw my worst tantrum ever (sot of like the ones I give my mom sometimes.)!

I will literally kick him with all my might (even though that won't be enough might), scream at him about how he is so braggy and rude and how me and him will never happen then start glaring every time he tries to explain and to do that, I need to make sure I could get that glare that would absolutely freeze him just like the ones that Kendall, Elizabeth and Melanie gives him sometimes.

I will never say yes to that bragging midget, EVER! I will stop him even if it was the last thing I ever did.

Kendall

I wonder if Elizabeth or Melanie has someone planned for _me._

I gave them too much information about the pairing up thing.

Uh oh. I just remembered that Elizabeth ran off before I could even remember to tell her to not tell anyone what I was planning- especially Melanie.

_Flashback_

_''Hi Elizabeth.'' I said to her casually._

_''Hi Kendall.'' she said to me._

_''So, Elizabeth, do you want to help me with something?'' I asked her_

_''Sure. What is it?'' she asked me_

_'' I'm pairing people up for the dance.'' I told her_

_''which people?''she asked me_

_''*whisper, whisper.''I whispered to her who they were_

_''OKYDOKEY.'' she said, then ran off._

_End of flashback._

If I gave them that much information about this pairing up thing,they definitely have something planned for me.

**ALRIGHT, KELLY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY DID I HAVE TO SNOG SOMEONE?**

**YOU ARE SO DEAD! SPOILER ALERT: YOUR GOING TO THE SPRING DANCE WITH PATTON A.K.A PARAM!**

**THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!**


	6. People getting JEALOUS

**Alright, people, this is revenge on Kelly and I will make this chapter mostly about her and her fake love life. NOT MY FAULT SHE MADE ME ****_SNOG _****SOMEONE! THIS IS REVENGE ALRIGHT.**

**Disclaimer: So, how do you like that chapter that Goddess of martial arts made when she made you snog someone?**

**Me:*Glare* She said that Tilly teal was supposed to snog someone and not me but she made a stinking mistake.**

**Disclaimer: *Sarcasm* Oh, I'm sure that it was a mistake. *smirk***

**Me: Alright Mr, your really getting on my nerves so do you want me to get out my Swiss Army knife or what?**

**Disclaimer: YOU STILL HAVE THAT?**

**Me: That's right, and I'm not afraid to use it.**

**Disclaimer: *Gulp* OK, you don't own the Swiss army knife- I mean, Fablehaven.**

**Me: Much better.**

**The only new person**

Dan: Someone Kendall used to know in kindergarten.

Melanie

_Days till the dance: 2_

It's strange to know that Kendall might go to the dance with Patton after Elizabeth's plan succeed.

What if, instead of truth or daring him to take Kendall to the dance, we see if he actually like's her?*Evil grin*

I have to tell Elizabeth what I have in mind.

Kendall told me there was a guy named Dan she knew in kindergarten and her mom took a picture of them and he has his arm around her in the picture.

Maybe, after Elizabeth makes Patton go ask Kendall to the dance, just when he is about to do it, Dan comes and ask's Kendall to the dance and maybe if Patton really liked her, he would try not let Kendall say yes to Dan and make her say yes to him.

That is what I call true love. Getting JEALOUS!

I ran to Elizabeth and she was talking to Rochelle about what to do about Rick and I stood there waiting.

Then Rochelle walked away and I whispered to Elizabeth about what happened between Dan and Kendall and what I had in mind for the plan.

She started laughing and I joined her.

Then Kendall came to see us laughing. '' What are you guys laughing about?'' she asked us.

I continued laughing because if I stopped, she would be suspicious. Before Elizabeth could say ''Nothing,'' I said, ''We were laughing about how... Rick is just so desperate to go after Rochelle.''

''Oh, well that is kind of funny. You know, perseverance.'' Kendall said.

Then we started laughing again.

I wasn't sure if she was suspicious anymore, but she might still be suspicious.

Kendall

I walked up to Elizabeth and Melanie to find them laughing about something and at first I thought it might have been their plan for me that I thought was real.

Then Melanie told me it was about Rick and that suspicious thought disappeared. Though I still think that they're planning something, I wasn't as suspicious as before.

But who knew that their plan was already taking shape as I found a note inside my backpack saying:

_meet me at the friendship tree at first recess on the day of the dance. Don't ask me why, it's important! If you do ask me, I won't tell you. I will pretend to be confused. Signed: Melanie._

Why would Melanie want to meet me at the friendship tree? I thought to myself all the possible reasons.

Maybe they were gonna pull a prank on me, talk about normal stuff or this was part of their plan.

When I was walking towards the friendship tree, I saw Elizabeth and she quickly said to me, '' Truth or dare?''

I knew that if I picked truth, she would ask me which guy in the class would I choose to go to the dance with so I picked dare.

She smiled after I picked dare and said,'' I dare you to say yes to the next person that ask's you to the dance.''

I agreed since I didn't think that anyone would actually ask me to the dance.

Boy was I wrong.

Patton

I was waiting at the friendship tree after I received a note from Frank to meet him there.

While I was waiting, Elizabeth came up to me and shouted at me, ''TRUTH OR DARE?''

I picked dare. What? I am a boy and boys are strong so they pick dare and stick to it.

Of course, she had to dare me to ask Kendall to the dance the next time I saw her.

I was nervous though. I actually kind of liked her even after all the times she called me a idiot and kicked me.

That's when I saw her coming to the friendship tree with a confused look on her face.

I was going to ask her ot the dance when I realized why she looked so confused. She wasn't just confused, she was shocked.

There was another boy standing there and he started the sentence, '' Will you go to the d- '''

That was when I joined in and said the same thing that this random dude was saying. I thought that Kendall was going to pick me since she didn't even know this random dude.

But she just looked at both of us confused and said, '' Um, I will go to the dance with um...''

Kendall 

I stared at Patton in confusion and then I saw him. I saw Dan. The guy that my mom took so many pictures of with me and him together and it looked, strange.

Elizabeth dared me to say yes to the next person that ask's me to the dance and I wasn't sure who that was.

Dan had started the sentence and Patton had finished it with him.

I guess I would rather go with Dan since he started saying it first and that was basically what the dare said. Also, I didn't want to go to the dance with monkey boy!

So I said, '' Um, I will go to the dance with um... Dan.''

Then I saw Patton looked really jealous for some reason and he started screaming in his high pitched voice about how it was unfair that he didn't know that someone else would ask me out before he did.

So I guess that Jasmine had been right about how he had a crush on me.

DARN IT! I HATE MONKEY BOY AND I WOULD RATHER GO WITH DAN.

I can't believe that I just said that, much less thought that!_  
_

But who care's about monkey boy?

Now I just have to set my plan into motion about Melanie and her mystery date and Elizabeth and her mystery date.

*Evil laugh+evil grin.*

**Alright people, I still don't know who Kendall should set me and Elizabeth up with so REAL LIFE KELLY, DARE ME!**

**I also forgot to say that- THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY FRIENDS KELLY, RACHEL AND YUXI.**

**B.T.W, the next person getting jealous would be Amanda(Ashleigh.) **


	7. Pairing people up!

**This story is dedicated to Kelly, Rachel and Yuxi. Kelly, I hope your happy with your dare.*GLARE.***

**Disclaimer: She/ Melanie/ Jenny does not own Fablehaven.**

**Me: Wow, your in a good mood today.**

**Disclaimer: Yup.**

**Me: WHY?**

**Disclaimer: No reason.**

**Me: OK.**

Matches(People that Kelly paired up, no I'm serious, she dared me to do this.*Sigh.*)

Kendall and Dan(**AN: This is all your fault Kelly.)**

Elizabeth and Stephen(**AN:Sorry Yuxi.)**

Melanie and Albert(**AN: I SERIOUSLY HATE YOU KELLY!)**

And all that is left is... Sheena, Crystal and Rochelle.

Melanie

Today I walked into Kendall and we started a conversation about what to do about Patton and I would start asking her why she chose Dan and why she had to choose any of them at all.

Of course I knew why but I was trying to get out of her trap that she had for me about the person that she set me up with.

The person was Albert.**(AN: Look into ma eyes, you are such a meanie!)**

But then before I knew it, she truth or dared me.

I picked truth and she asked me which guy in our class would I want to choose and I automatically changed my choice to dare.

She dared me with a mischievous look in her eyes.

She dared me to say yes if Albert ever asks me to the dance.

I fell for ir.

This was definitely part of her plan and I fell for it.

But, a dare was a dare and she did her part and stuck up to her dare so I should too.

''Fine.'' I said to her and she started grinning evilly.

*Sigh* This was planned before me and Elizabeth's plan was in action and it progressed slower than our plan.

I wonder why.

Maybe she tried to ask him again and got an answer out of him.

Maybe she truth or dared him as well as me and Elizabeth truth or dared her and she truth or dared me.

But I still fell for it.

We continued playing truth or dare and she dared me to wear something fancier than what I would usually wear to the dance.

I dared her to wear a dress and then we stopped playing the game and started to plan the match up for Elizabeth.

_Days till the dance:1_

Kendall

I can't believe that the plan worked!

I also can't believe that Melanie dared me to wear a dress!

That nerve of that young lady!

*Sigh* At least now I'm not the only one that has a date to the dance. Hehe.

Now all we have to do is make the perfect plan for Elizabeth and...Stephen!

MWO HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Watch your back, Elizabeth, 'cause your gonna be going to the dance with Stephen in no time.

*Continue evil laugh.*

Elizabeth

There is only one more day until the dance.

I have to survive the dance without having to go through boy troubles that Kendall has planned for me!

But I still don't have a date and Kendall is obviously progressing slow.

Maybe she doesn't even have someone planned for me at all!

No, that would be a miracle.

Knowing Kendall, she definitely has someone planned for me. I just hope that I won't fall for the trap.

But even if I do go with a date, there is no way on Earth that Kendall will make me wear a dress!

Sheena

I can't wait until the dance.

Most of my friends like Melanie, Elizabeth and Kendall are going to have a date to the dance that they have been keeping secret about.

But I'm not so sure about Elizabeth going to the dance with a date.

But of course, Kendall must have some big plan that will set Elizabeth up with someone.

I just hope that she doesn't have someone set up for me.

I also don't have a clue who might be for Crystal.

And also, Rochelle is having a lot of problems with Rick and his non-stop-asking-her-to-the-dance-thing lately.

Kendall was having problems with Patton and his jealousy and was awkward around Dan.

Melanie has new problems with Albert because Kendall truth or dared her to go to the dance with Albert.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL THESE BOYS?

They just can't leave the girls alone, can they? *Sigh*

Albert

I can't believe that Kendall just dared me to go to the dance with Melanie.**(****AN:Kelly, this is still all your fault.)**

But being a boy, you have to be strong.

I know that Patton had to do the same thing and now I have to go and ask Melanie to the dance and I have a feeling that this was not going to go well.

I had a feeling that I was going to get kicked in the nuts when I do ask her.

But I went to ask her anyways.

When I asked her, I caught her glaring at Kendall so she probably already knew that this was going to happen.

''Um...OK?'' she said to me with pain in her eyes.

It was definitely not her idea to say yes.

''Kendall dared you didn't she?'' I asked her.

''That's right Alberta.'' she said to me. All the girls have a nickname for almost all the boys.

My nickname was Alberta. *Sigh*

All the girls know that nickname. I walked away and saw Kendall smirking and making a heart with her hands.

Then she mouthed the words,''You guys are totally OTP! I ship you!''

Wow. Girls.

Geez, I can't believe that the dance was tomorrow.

I wish it was like any other day at school where there was no dance at all.

Why did this school even need a dance? Schools are strange like that. Elementary schools should at least wait until we are all in high school, go to the high school and plan a dance there!

_Days until the dance: Less than one day people! Get ready!_

Oh, school calendar, stop nagging us about the dance! Everyone knows that its gonna be tomorrow!

**Kelly,*sarcasm* gee thanks for the dare! This is all your fault! Hump! Yes the dance is in the next chapter and this time you people might have to wait a little longer until I upload another chapter.**


	8. Field trip and more matches

**HELLO PEOPLE! WHEN I SAY HELLO, I MEAN...HELLO. , I think there is gonna be FLUFF. I don't really know what that is but I think it has something to do with romance and that is definitely in this chapter. That's right Kelly, there is gonna be FLUFF and trust me, if there isn't any to do with you, there will be sooner or later! REVENGE IS WHAT I SHALL HAVE! MWO HA HA HA HA!**

**Disclaimer: When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand, and he said to the man running the stand hey-ba ba ba - she doesn't own Fable Haven!**

**Me: Good job. Wow, that's a first.**

Melanie

Today we had a field trip to the um...Toronto Symphony?

Something like that.

We missed the dance today because of the field trip and the dance is going to be tomorrow.

I was glad that the dance wasn't today because I didn't want to go anyways. But I was also upset because I just wanted to get this over with and move on!

Everyone had to wear the school t-shirt and since my sister, Valery went to this school before, I had the old version of the t-shirt and it was way too big.

Since the shirt was so big, I couldn't wear my sweater like I normally do since the sleeves were to big for the sweater!

So I wore a white long sleeve underneath.

Here's a bad combination- long sleeve that is too small and a t-shirt over it that is too big!*Sigh*

Everyone went to school and when we were in the classroom, we all ate our snacks so that we don't get hungry during the trip.

I ate an apple. So did Kendall and I expected that she did not finish her apple because she never does and she just eats some of it and through the rest of it away. What a waste!

We went down and we went outside to the bus.

We all went and sat down with our partner(s) in order.

I sat with Sheena and Rochelle. The teacher made Richard sit in a empty seat because his seat had 3 boys and it was too crowded so he had to move.

Just my luck, I had the isle seat and the teacher made me sit with him!

WHY DID I HAVE TO SIT WITH A DISGUSTING BOY?!

After the bus ride, I rushed down to see my friends.

They would say stuff like, ''Are you OK?'' or, ''What did he do to you?'' or ''Did he annoy the life out of you?'' and Kendall came up to me and said, ''MELANIE! I pity you very much! I pity you.'' all the girls would say stuff like that because they knew how annoying Richard can be.

Honestly, he didn't even talk to me. That was a relief.

But he still did stuff like put on his glove while his hand was in a fist and he would put up the middle finger of the glove up without his finger actually being in there and stuck it out the bus window to whoever pasts by and it gave the impression that he was holding up his middle finger when he really wasn't.

*Sigh* Boys are really immature.

Rochelle

After we got off the bus, we went inside the symphony place and we walked into the room that had rows and rows of seats, high and low.

Then all of a sudden, Mo.j rushed right in front of me and he took a sat down on a chair.

Then all the girls stopped because we all hated him.

The teacher saw and made us sit down anyways and _I_ was the one who had to sit beside him.*Sigh*

''You guys are so mean.'' I said to Sheena and Melanie who moved over when Mo.j sat down so I had to sit beside him.

Then the show started and it was all lights, camera, action!

The conductor made us clap and stop so many times!

Then, the show finally started.

There were Violins,Violas,Cellos,Clarinets,Trombones,Drums,Xylophones,Flutes,a Triangle and maybe a Baritone.

They all started playing and then a play started along with the music.

The play was strange because there were weird masks and stuff ans it was all so weird.

Later on we went back to school and we ate our lunches in the classroom instead of at our lunch monitors class.

Amanda

*GIRLY VOICE*

I sat down at my seat and ate my lunch.

I was eyeing Albert again and he didn't even notice.

He was definitely the one for me and I bet that he is going to ask me to the dance!

I just know it!

And if he doesn't, he probably will do it during the dance and make it _so _romantic.

I finished my lunch with the wonderful thought that he might actually ask me.

It is going to be a dream come true for me!

I walked past him while saying hi in my girly voice.

He just ignored me and continued to talk to his friends.

That must mean that he is too shy to talk to me and that mean...

HE MUST LIKE ME!

I was so over joyed that I forgot what was reality and almost fell.

Good thing I didn't because I was wearing expensive, designer, sparkly pink pants that were in style and I didn't want to ruin them!

I had to find the perfect outfit for the dance and look much better, glamorous, sparkly, pinkish, girly than ever!

_Days till the dance:1 day. Again._

Frank

OK, I was staring at Maya again.

I HAVE TO MAN UP AND ASK HER TO THE DANCE! I ONLY HAVE TILL TOMORROW!

All of a sudden, Kendall came up to me and said, ''YO! Do you have a crush on anyone?''

I looked at her nervously, took a quick glance at Maya, paused and then said to her, ''Um...no.''

''Oh, really?'' she said to him challenging and looked over at Maya with a smirk on her face.

I started blushing. I was sure that I was redder than a tomato!

Then she finally said, ''Truth or dare?'' I picked truth.''Alright, who's your crush?''

I hesitated. Then I whispered to her that it was...

MAYA!

Then it was her turn and she picked truth and I asked me if I was going to the dance with a date.

She said yes and he started laughing at me.''OH, SHUT UP!'' she growled at me. I immediately stopped laughing and picked dare, in fear of another personal question.

Then she had a strange look that told me she thought of the best dare ever.

Kendall

Then I thought of the best dare ever.

''I dare you to...'' I started grinning a evil grin. ''What do you dare me to do?'' he asked me.

''I dare you to ask Maya out to the dance!'' I told him.

He was dumbfounded. But he slowly got up from his seat and asked me, ''Do I have to?''

I told him,'' Yes or else I will do it for you and you would just look like a fool in front of her and she won't like you anymore.''

''SHE LIKES ME?'' he exclaimed with a hint of joy in his voice.

''OOPS.'' I said. Then he ran up to Maya which surprised her a little bit but she calmed down after she saw that it was him who ran up to her.

''Um...hi.'' she said to him with a little smile.

Frank just blurted it out and said,'' I really like you so will you do the honors of going to the dance with me?

Her eyes lit up and she shouted out, ''YES! DEFINITELY!'' then they hugged each other!

They were so cute together!O.T.P!

I found Stephen and talked him into asking Elizabeth to the dance.

I told him if he didn't, I would beat the crap out of him and make him regret that he ever declined what I said.

He walked up to her shyly and asked Albert and Melanie up, Maya and Frank up, Elizabeth and Stephen up, check.

Dang! I'm like the best match maker in the world!

Now I have to pair Sheena,Crystal and Rochelle up with someone.

I already knew who should go with Rochelle.

This was going to be fun.

Melanie

Kendall came up to me saying that she still needed to pair Sheena and Crystal up with someone and I told her that I would take care of it.

I already knew who I should pair those two up with.

I quickly called them and told them to be here tomorrow dressed up at 12:00, when the dance was about to start.

They said that they would come and I was overjoyed.

I knew that Crystal and Sheena would fall for them. Hard.

I couldn't wait till tomorrow!

This plan made me so happy that I was almost fine with going to the dance with Albert!

ALMOST.

But I was still as upset as ever.

At least I knew that Crystal and Sheena would have a date to the dance.

I told them that I set them up on a date with someone and they immediately asked me, ''ARE THEY IN OUR CLASS?''

I told them no and they gladly went out to find a dress to wear tomorrow.

I couldn't wait.

Kendall told me that Rochelle was going with Will Herondale and I told her that Crystal was going with Dale and Sheena was going with Warren.

**HELLO PEOPLE! SUPSIMOSE PEPES! THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE BEFORE THE DANCE! KELLY, YOU ARE TOTALLY GOING TO THE DANCE WITH SOMEONE AND I AM NOT CHANGING THAT! WARREN AND DALE ARE BOTH IN FABLE HAVEN BY THE WAY AND THEY ARE BROTHERS!**


	9. The Spring Dance part 1

**Ok, this is still part of the dare Kelly gave me and I really hate the idea but it was a dare*sigh* *sarcasm*I hope you enjoy this Kelly.**

**This story is dedicated to Kelly:the person who makes horrible dares, Rachel: the one that really hates Regan but that doesn't matter since this is Fan fiction and there needs to be romance and drama, Yuxi: the one who is helping me get revenge on Kelly for that horrible chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You are updating ****_again?_**

**Me: Ya, got a problem with that?**

**Disclaimer: *Gulp* Um...no?**

**Me: Are you questioning me?**

**Disclaimer: Sure.**

**Me: Remember when OH MA GODS made a chapter and talked to you about how your parents died in a car crash?**

**Disclaimer: Yes?**

**Me: Well, sometimes, instead of coal, Santa gives bad kids...**

**Disclaimer: Gives them what?**

**Me: ****_Dead parents.*E_****vil laugh+evil smile* So it was your fault that they died! Mwo ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Disclaimer: NO!**

**Me: Now say it or Santa will give you something worse than dead parents. Maybe someone else will be dead...*looks at Disclaimer***

**Disclaimer: *Says it faster than Yuxi when she is running*She doesn't own Fable haven!**

**Me: That's right, don't be the bad child.**

**Descriptions**

**Melanie:the awesome main character that got dared by Kendall(in real life and o Fan fiction.)**

**Kendall: The big meanie!Ms. tae kwon do and can kick the baloney out of you**

**Elizabeth:the taserer who hates her siblings and very fast runner**

**Rochelle:the cheery person that can't frown**

**Crystal:Still an awesome flute player and always will be**

**Sheena: The crazy/serious person**

**Clarisse: The sugar of chocolate,candy etc.**

**Jasmine: The very tall person**

**Maya: The mustache person!**

**Sofia: The gymnast**

**Monica+Amanda: The troublemaker(Amanda has a crush on Albert)**

**Ella: The daydreamer**

**Tina: Still not really in my story yet.**

**Simon: The nerd, rivals with Seth, best friends with Albert**

**Albert: The math nerd, best friends with Simon**

**Seth: Also a nerd, rivals with Simon, miner**

**Mo.j: The disgusting fatso, world class cheese ball**

**Rick: The bragging midget of no tomorrow**

**Richard:The beggar(he pleads a lot now for some reason.)**

**Patton: Monkey boy, has a crush on Kendall(not the Patton in Fable haven)**

**Frank: Has a crush on Maya(one of the shorties)**

**Stephen: Also one of the shorties and has a secret that Kendall knows.**

Melanie

Today was the dance.

Kendall dared me to wear something more fancy so instead of wearing a dress, I wore a skirt instead.

It wasn't that much better, but still better than a dress.

I wore the shirt that I am going to wear on twin day and a black skirt that was supposed to be my sister's with shorts underneath.

I didn't wear makeup or anything.

I also wore my bow and arrow necklace that Kendall gave to me for Christmas to remind me that this was all her fault and that I needed to kill her one day.

*Sigh* Kendall, you are so dead! So dead!

**(AN: OK KELLY, FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT, IN THIS CHAPTER, I WILL PRETEND TO ENJOY MY TIME AT THE DANCE, YA HAPPY? JUST DON'T KILL ME BY THE END OF THIS CHAPTER OR THE END OF THE DANCE.)**

Kendall

Today was the dance and I was forced to wear a dress.*Sigh* THANKS A LOT MELANIE! HUMP!

I had to go with Dan and I was pretty sure that Patton wasn't going to show his face at the dance since he didn't have a date.

I got a purple dress that had a few tiny white gems at the waist part and I wore white flats that weren't mine and for some reason, it had a flower at the top!

*Sigh* the most un-girly thing I could find were shoes that had flowers on them!

I found the Christmas present that Melanie gave me: A glass charm for a necklace.

I didn't notice that I was only holding one end of the string of the necklace and before I knew it, it slipped of of the string and crashed onto the hard wood floor and broke into pieces.

Ugh! I went and found my other necklace charm, a peace box and put it on the string but since it was metal, it wouldn't break like the glass charm.

This looks so girly! Screw you Melanie! Screw you!

Then I exited the door and started walking to school.

Dan

I saw Kendall once she got to school and pretended that I didn't see her.

She looked amazing!

I was already blushing so badly that it caused Kendall to look over for one second but I turned away before she could see my face.

I really liked her. Even when we were in kindergarten, I followed her around every where.

She must remember me because I am the guy that put my arm around her and her mom took a picture of that!

Maybe she does like me though.

She chose me instead of Patton even though she must have known him much better and if she didn't like me, she would have been freaked out since she remembered me putting my arm around her and would not have said yes to go to the dance with me.

I was wearing a tuxedo and I hoped that I looked OK.

I wanted to look my best for _her._

*Sigh* Maybe she does have feelings for me, if not., she might after the dance.

Albert

I walked out of the house wearing a black suit.

Just plain back. I wan't some kink of fashonista or anything. Even on a regular day at school, I would either wear my stripped shirt, my red shirt or my gray shirt.

**(AN:What? It's noticeable!) **I was trying to make myself feel better about this.

At least I didn't have to go to the dance with Melanie and not Amanda.

That girl freaks me out! Every time we have music, she would put her Clarinet _right_ beside mines and there would be no space in between the two Clarinets!

Freaky, right?!

She seemed to have a crush on me and she was seriously girly even though she is one of the two girls who play the Clarinet in my class.

She wears pink stuff a lot and she always have some freaky, shiny, hideous, pink/blue+white fake nails

Who wears fake nails when they go to school? When they go to Elementary school!

Sometimes, I even catch her looking in my direction and I silently pray that she wasn't really looking at me.

*Sigh* Hey, why is everyone sighing today? *Sigh*

Rick

I wanted her.

I saw her at the dance wearing a pink dress that reached just below her knees and she had a purple cat necklace on.

If other girls wore that, I would think they were just too girly.

But since she is wearing that, I just think she looks gorgeous.

I realized I was staring.

She realized too and looked away.

I straightened up my tie and tried to make my suit look like there wasn't any wrinkles.

I ran to the boys' washroom to check if I looked OK.

I guessed that I looked fine.

I went out and saw that she was talking to some other dude.

Someone taller than me! Oh wait a minute, everyone's taller than me!

But this dude was especially tall. He looked better than I did and from the looks of it, he was winning her heart!

She was giggling and trying to smooth out her hair and dress which just made her look more irresistible to me.

I can't believe that she would actually fall for that guy!

I mean sure he's tall but, what else is so good about him?

Then I was furious when I saw them holding hands as they went into the gym where the dance was starting.

I had a humongous crush on her. I had a humongous crush on Rochelle.

Rochelle

I caught Rick looking at me.

WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME? UGH!

I turned around quickly to see this super cute guy walking my way.

I know that this is shallow but he was so hot that it was love at first sight for me.

Boy, he was so handsome! I can't believe that he's walking in my direction!

The palms of my hands started getting sweaty. I wiped them on my dress and realized that I could get rid of all the wrinkles like that.

I started straightening out my dress and before I knew it, a voice right in front of me said,''You don't have to try to look good. You already look great to me.''

I looked up and noticed that it was him!

I started blushing furiously.

He was wearing a black suit just like most of the boys but somehow, he stood out from the crowd.

''My name is Rochelle. I also don't have a date to the dance,'' I said before I realized what I just said. I started blushing again.

He laughed and said,''My name is Will Herondale. What a shame someone like you doesn't have a date to the dance. Would you like to go to the dance with _me _though?'' he looked like he was blushing a little but I knew I was blushing more.

I was so happy that I felt my heart doing a flip with joy. 'I would love to go to the dance with you.'' I said to him.

Then I held his hand as we entered the dance together.

I turned around at the last second to see Rick standing there banging his hand on the wall.

Today was going to be a real interesting day.

Albert

I saw Kendall smirking at me and making a heart with her hands once I walked up to Melanie.

I saw that Melanie was half glaring at me and half glaring at Kendall.

Kendall was wearing a dress. She was actually wearing a dress!

Melanie wasn't wearing a dress but she was wearing a black skirt.

At least this is better than Amanda, I though to myself.

When me and Melanie walked into the gym, I saw Amanda.

Uh oh. I thought.

She was glaring at Melanie who didn't seem to care but glared back at her anyways.

Amanda stormed up to us and said to me, ''I thought you weren't gonna go to the dance with anyone. I thought that you would go with me instead.'' she said all of a sudden.

What is wrong with her?

She was dressed in a horrendous, hot pink, sleeveless hideous dress with gigantic gems at her waist and the dress reached a little above her knees. She wore a big bejeweled heart necklace and had her pink and white sparkly fake nails on. She wore super high high heals a hot pink a bit less pinkish than her dress but it was still unbearable to look at. She had a tiny,sparkly, girly, pink, eye blinding, horrible handbag with her as was wearing loads of makeup- Bright pink eye shadow with eyeliner, blood-red lipstick, too much blush and

It was a horrifying sight! I would rather be blind than have my eyes see a sight of her!

Now I'm definitely glad that I went to the dance with Melanie! Wait, did I just say that?

**(AN: YA HAPPY NOW KELLY? YOU BETTER MAKE YOUR STORY WITH THAT DUDE IN IT WHO IS YOUR DATE!) **

Amanda got so furious that she started throwing a tantrum. She stomped her feet with high healed shoes on them and throwing her hands up and down in the air.

Then she went up to me and started screaming so high pitched in her girly voice that I slapped her on the cheek.

Melanie started to laugh and Amanda stood there holding her cheek while saying,''No! The blush is ruined!'' Then she ran away to the ladies' room while opening her hideous pink handbag and almost tripping when she was running.

I laughed along with Melanie. Still better than Amanda.

Amanda

I can't believe he slapped me!

Maybe that means he likes me?

It was physical contact with his hand and my face!

I was reapplying my blush when I realized I almost ran out of blush!

No! I thought to myself.

This is my most favorite blush of all!

At least I still look gorgeous, I thought to myself.

I looked in the mirror and added sparkles to my makeup! I had to look fabulous if I was going to see Albert again.

I think he was really wooed by my outfit and makeup because I saw him looking at me with a strange look on his face.

Was he possibly scared? Have I overdone it?

Nah. Probably not.

I think he looked at me with a dreamy look in his eyes. At least that's what I think it was.

I adjusted my dress and smoothed it out.

I looked at my shoes. I need to change them!

I wanted to dance with Albert and I needed to woo him even more.

Then after that, I would dance with him and I need to be comfortable while dancing and I can't look that much taller than him!

That would make me look strange! I ran upstairs and tripped so I took off my heels and ran upstairs without shoes.

I changed into my bright ,hot pink, sparkly, flower print flats and went back downstairs into the gym.

I saw Albert laughing with Melanie and I instantly got jealous.

Albert was mine and no one is gonna go in my way to stop that from happening!

**WHATS UP PEOPLE. THAT'S RIGHT, AMANDA HAS A HUMONGOUS CRUSH ON ALBERT, RICK HAS A HUMONGOUS CRUSH ON ROCHELLE AND ROCHELLE AND WILL SEEM TO LIKE EACH OTHER. ALSO, IT LOOKS LIKE DAN HAS LIKED KENDALL FOR A WHILE AND NOW HIS WISH OF GOING TO THE DANCE IS COMING TRUE. IN THE SECOND PART OF THE DANCE, YOU PEOPLE WILL SEE OTHER COUPLES THAT YOU HAVEN'T SEEN YET! SEE YA PEPES!**

**LOVE, FABLE HAVEN PERSON.**


	10. The Spring Dance part 2

**Hello, Kelly. I have no idea of what should happen in my story that will relate to my dare. WUT? I keep my promises so you should too! Now, this is like a Valentines day special and there will be romance.B.T.W, the people in my story that are named Warren and Dale are not supposed to be in Fable Haven in my story and I think that this might be the last time I add them in one of my chapters.  
**

**Disclaimer:Sup.**

**Me:What?**

**Disclaimer:Um...oh right! You don't own Fable Haven.**

**Me:Finally.**

Melanie

Wow. Someone finally slapped Amanda!

It was just too funny.

Kendall is standing at the side of the gym, waiting for her date and she was staring at me and making a heart with her hands.

UGH! That lady.

At least I got her to wear a dress. I am annoyed with my skirt and I am so glad that I wore long shorts.

They looked like tights that reach up to my knees.

I went to the washroom and took off the skirt. Now I was wearing the shorts and the girly t-shirt.

Still better without the skirt!

I went back into the gym to see Kendall and her date. They are so adorable!

I saw that Dan was trying to put his arm around her (again) but she never seemed to notice and moved to greet friends and classmates that came into the gym.

Then I saw Sheena and Crystal.

Sheena was wearing a light green dress with a white shirt underneath that showed because of the V neck that the dress had. The dress was longer than her knees and there were frills at the bottom of the dress and on the V neck. The sleeves were tight until it reached her elbows and it flowed out when it did reach her elbows. She was wearing black flats that had a gem on both of them and she wore a silver charm bracelet. Her hair (as usual) was in a braid.

Then I saw Warren. He was wearing a black suit just like most of the other boys in the gym. He was walking with Sheena and she wasn't annoyed since he wasn't from our class, much less from our school.

Then I saw Crystal entering after Sheena and Warren.

She wore a light blue dress that reached her knees and she wore tights underneath. Her dress had short sleeves and around her waist, there were gems that got smaller and smaller as it reached the bottom of her dress. Just as usual,she had her hair in a high pony tail and right now, she wasn't wearing any glasses. She had white flats that had gems all around it and a pearl gem in the middle.

Crystal walked in with with Dale, Warren's brother. He was wearing a tuxedo. Most boys wore suits but some wore tuxedo's.

Crystal didn't look upset so I was guessing that my plan for Sheen and Warren and Dale and Crystal worked.

Did Elizabeth get a date yet?

If she did, it was probably Kendall's fault. I saw her stomp inside of the gym wearing a regular day outfit- random t-shirt, her navy blue sweater, sky blue pants and her long hair was in a low pony tail and she had side bangs that were in front of her face but she obviously didn't care.

Then I saw Stephen walking in behind her, looking a little freaked out.**(AN: Sorry Yuxi, it's not like there was anyone better in the class! Also, Kelly sort of gave me the idea. Hi Kelly. You did give me the idea! ISH...)**

He was wearing a dark gray suit that was too big for him, since he was one of the shorties.

Elizabeth came up to me and said, ''KENDALL THAT BIG MEANIE PANTS! PUDDING!'' ('pudding' is another way of saying the F word. Explanation: The F word is also fudge and fudge is like pudding. Make sense?)

I could see that Stephen was really freaked out, know that she was shouting and swearing. I could see why he was so scared, she was so angry that her hands were balled into fists, she was glaring at everything, her breathing was heavy after her shouting so much and it looked like she was going to beat the crap out of someone any second.

Kendall

After a while, my date went to go chat with some boys and I was alone, standing beside the wall. Then Melanie came up to me and said, ''What did you do about Elizabeth and Stephen?''I looked over at her, totally confused and said,''I didn't do anything. Why do you ask?''

Why would she ask such a question? I didn't do anything about them...yet. But from the look on Melanie's face, it was clear that I didn't need to do anything about them anymore.

I saw Sheena and Crystal and they looked like they were having a great time.7

They were laughing and smiling and joking around.

Sheena and Crystal walked over to the food table to see Maya, Sofie and Jasmine talking and smiling.

They obviously wanted to know what Maya, Sofie and Jasmine were talking about. Right now I didn't really care because something caught my attention.

A little kid in a over sized dark gray suit walk up to Elizabeth, hesitating. When he finally turned around, I realized that it wasn't a little kid, it was Stephen the shortie! But of course, no one was as short as Rick though.

He walked up to Elizabeth after realizing he caught her attention and that he couldn't back away now or else he would look like a coward, wimp, .

He said something to her and I realized that he asked her out!

This was probably not the first time he asked her out and she let out a frustrated sigh and walked angrily towards me.

''KENDALL! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO METTLE WITH MY LOVE LIFE? I WAS COMPLETELY FINE WITHOUT HAVING ONE!'' she was shouting at me and Stephen was looking scared again. He walked away hurriedly and tried to avoid eye contact.

I told Elizabeth that I didn't set this up, mostly because I was fussing over the fact that I actually had a date to the dance, even though I didn't want to have one.

It took Elizabeth a while before she believed me and that was because Melanie backed me up on the story.

Then she let out a sigh and walked over to Stephen, finally not blind to the fact that he actually liked her.

Rochelle

I went inside the gym with Will and I was blown away by his handsomeness and I also think that he might actually...like me...

I looked at him and got lost in thought. _Wow, he is so hot. His eyes are so beautiful. The way they stare back into mine, just like right now, wait he was looking at me? Wait, what? _I realized that he caught me looking at him and he was smirking at my reaction.

I was blushing and then, he took my hand again and we went to the dance floor.

I turned around to see Rick standing by the door, gaping at me.

I was seriously annoyed about him. COULDN'T HE JUST SEE THAT I ALREADY HAVE A DATE?

He went inside the gym and I just ignored him.

I was totally in love with Will, since the moment he went through the door, he dazzled me by his good looks and charming smile.

He was also funny and after I met him, I talked to Kendall and I asked her about the people that she and Melanie invited to the dance and she explained to me what they were like.

She told me all sorts of crazy stuff about Dale and Warren and when she started talking about Will, she only said good stuff and I was afraid that she had a crush on him!

Then I realized that she was trying to impress me because the look in her eyes didn't show that she was in love, it showed that there was something really funny around here.

Then I realized what was so funny.

She told me that he was afraid of ducks and started laughing really hard.

I thought it was cute though.

I went back to my date and saw Rick getting in his face, well, more like Rick had to tilt his head way up to get in Will's face because Will was tall and Rick was a really petite, tiny, mouse sized, short midget.

Will looked like he was amused by the fact that Rick was trying but then he hauled him off the ground and brought Rick back to the entrance of the gym while Rick was trying to kick and punch Will.

Will

I never knew that I had competition.

When Kendall invited me to the dance and said that I would have a date named Rochelle, she said that she was single.

Then I realized that the midget was lying. He said that Rochelle was his, she was always his and she always will be.

Obviously, he was trying to get me to back off but that didn't work.

He was so tiny that when I lifted him off the ground, he was as light as a feather.

I walked away while he was shouting, ''YOU WATCH OUT! I WILL GET MY REVENGE FOR YOU STEALING MY GIRL!'' I just continued walking and saw the dazzled look on Rochelle's face that I saw when she first saw me walk in.

She was totally in love with me and there was no possible way for that little midget to get revenge on me.

UH OH!

I just realized that I was afraid of ducks.

What if he found out and used it against me?

No way.

He just can't find out. That wasn't possible. He might find out if Kendall told him though.

But she won't, will she?

Stephen

I was totally freaked out.

It was scary to see the girl that I liked scream, shout and curse just because I asked her out.

But then I was relived to find out that she didn't come over to me to shout at me.

She came and said to me,''If I go to the dance with you just this once, will you stop annoying me and asking me to go out with you?''

I was so happy! Even though it was only the dance, it was still a dream come true!

''Yes'' I said to her and I walked by her side as she went to talk to her friends and I talked to mine.

I heard stuff like, ''He is really short compared to you Elizabeth. No, not compared to you, he's just too short.''

I didn't care because I was overwhelmed with joy by the fact that Elizabeth actually agreed to go to the dance with me!

Rick

I needed to get revenge on Will.

HE STOLE MY GIRL!

I went over to Kendall who immediately glared at me the moment she saw me.

Not my fault that I always prank her and Melanie!

I still kept on walking and she continued to glare. Then I realized that she was actually wearing a dress. Surprising.

Then I asked her, ''Do you know anything about this guy named Will?''

Then she said to me, ''Yeah. He's technically dating Rochelle right now.'' she smirked as I tried to contain my anger.

''So anything else?'' I asked her.

'' Why do you ask?'' she asked me.

''Because,*sigh* I want revenge.'' I told her hoping that she would help me.

''Why would I help you with getting revenge on the guy that my friend likes? Oh, I'm sorry, I mean why should I help you get revenge on the guy that my friend likes because you like my friend!'' she said to me mockingly.

Then I realized that there was no possible way of getting revenge on Will.

But then I looked at the list of people with allergies and other stuff and saw Will's name there.*Evil grin*

So, this kid has a fear of ducks, eh? Well, I will give him a scare that he won't forget for the rest of his life.

**OK, so I guess that there will have to be a part 3 for the dance since I can't fit all this drama in one chapter. And Kelly, you seriously need to update!**

**See you later people! Bye. For now. And you people need to help me think of idea's for the romance part because once I get to my POV or Alberta's, all I can wright is that it was painful to go to the dance with him.**


	11. The Spring Dance part 3

**That's right people, there really is a part 3. But I will make everything up along the way because I seriously have nothing planned. But I do have like 2 or 3 things planned (sort of for revenge) and that is basically what is gonna happen. I hope that I won't have to make a part 4 or else that will be super crazy and I will actually try to get straight to the point in this chapter. This story is dedicated to Kelly, Yuxi and , I changed the name Eon to Ella so it made more sense.**

**Disclaimer:You don't own Fable Haven or the people you finally added that are from Fable Haven in this chapter, Patton,Warren and Dale. You also don't own T.M.I even though you are only using Will for like, 2 , Patton is not from Fable Haven, it is just a name for a character.**

**Me: Good enough.**

Elizabeth

Right now shorty is acting strange and I am so glad that I only agreed to go this once.

I barley spent time with him during the dance.

I just hung out with my friends who also couldn't wait until the dance was over and we could move on.

The only people who were having fun was Maya who was with Frank, Jasmine who was with this dude and Ella who was with this guy named Malcolm.

Ella is known as the daydreamer since she always daydreams about Malcolm during class and at recess and she makes the strangest motions when she does daydream.

Maya and Frank were just so adorable together!

Even though it is so stupid of boys to ask girls out, Maya and Frank were still so cute together!

Maya was wearing a coral colored dress that reached her knees and at her shoulders, the dress had white laces that made beautiful flower patterns. Her hair was braided and she wore a white belt and cream colored flats with flowers on them. She had nail polish on with some sparkles and she wore a silver necklace that looked like a coin.

Frank was wearing a black suit just like other boys were wearing and he had a big smile as usual.

Jasmine was wearing a red dress that flowed underneath her knees. it had a skinny gold belt that had little sparkles on them. her dress had golden straps and she was wearing black shinny flats. She had a necklace that matched Maya's but her necklace was gold.

Her date wore a gray suit that had a golden tie. Interesting...

Ella was wearing all pink and I could see that Kendall was blinded by all the pink! No wonder Kendall didn't go to Ella's sleepover.

Ella was wearing a dark pink dress that reached her knees, a light pink cardigan, pink nail polish, a pink necklace and she was holding a little bag that had stuff like a mirror and all that other girly stuff. She wore white flats with pink sparkles on it.

Her date was wearing a white tuxedo with a pink tie! I guess he was trying to match Ella's outfit.

Kendall

AHHH!

The pink is so eye blinding! I can't see properly!

I finally got away from Ella and her pinkness when I saw Amanda wearing even more pink!

And worst of all, she was wearing makeup too! But I have makeupaphobia! Maybe I also have pinkaphobia...

This dress is so annoying, but I can't do anything about it!

I could see that Melanie and Elizabeth were obviously trying to avoid their dates and whenever they turned around to my direction, I would make a heart with my hands.

They would just roll their eyes and look away from me. I laughed. This was so fun.

Then I remembered that Amanda was still there and she was glaring at Melanie.

But why was she glaring at Melanie?

I just remembered that Melanie had a date and that meant... Amanda likes Albert!

O~o! I bet she was jealous! Ha ha! Girly girl is jealous!

But i don't think Albert and Amanda would go well together. It just doesn't ring a bell.

She has to get over him!

Rick

I ran to the pond and found a duck.

I went back to the dance and said to Will, who was standing right beside the food table, ''Hey, i want you to met my friend.''

''You actually have friends?'' Rochelle laughed at me glaring. She made me a little nervous but she was the only reason why I was doing this. She was MINE.

Will laughed with her and he stopped laughing when I showed him the duck. He screamed and ran into the food table, spilling nearly all the food and after that, he tried to run but slipped on the punch and got his jacket wet.

I started laughing at him. That was so hilarious! He ran off into the direction of the boys' washroom and I didn't even look behind me, where Rochelle was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

She was so mad that she actually kicked me! It actually hurt more than when Kendall or Elizabeth would kick me! Probably because it hurt both mentally and physically.

*Sigh* I never knew that she would kick someone! But she did.

She went after Will and waited outside the door of the boys' washroom.

He came out, smiling when he saw her and they hugged.

Now I wan't just jealous. I was upset. I thought that Will would embarrass himself but Rochelle cared about him too much and just went to help.

*Sigh* Now I'll never get my dream girl.

Stephen

I was acting very strange and I knew it.

I also had a feeling that Elizabeth knew too since she was basically avoiding me.

But I couldn't help myself.

This is my first date and it is with my dream girl!

*Sigh* She is just perfect.

I realized I was staring too hard because she started glaring at me again and walked away to her friends and started whispering something.

No doubt that she was already regretting going to the dance with me.

Maya

I was having the best time of my life!

Frank would look over at me at times, realize that I saw and he would look away blushing.

I giggled. I walked over to him when there was a knew song starting and we started slow dancing.

It was so romantic. A dream come true.

I just hope that it wasn't actually a dream or else I would wake up depressed that it wasn't all real.

He smiled at me and I smiles back.

I saw Melanie and Kendall talking about something and then they both started looking offended and walked away to their date.

I bet that they started daring each other again.

And I was right! Kendall started dance with Dan and Melanie started dancing with Albert.**(AN: sigh. Kelly, your welcome. This hurts to type BTW.)**

They were so cute. Even though it might be a pain for both of them, it was still so cute.

Jasmine

My date was so wonderful.

I danced with him and we talked about how it was like at both of our schools.

He went to a different school than me but that was OK.

We still got to hang out and my time with him was amazing.

We slow danced together and I could see Kendall beside me slow dancing with Dan and she looked as if she was annoyed.

Then I saw Patton glaring at Dan and I knew that I was right when I said that Patton had a crush on Kendall.

He stopped glaring at Dan and looked over at Kendall dreamily and now I was certain that I was correct.

Patton

I still wanted her.

She was with Dan and I was so jealous.

Then I focused on Kendall and the jealousy washed away and was replaced with a dreamy feeling.

She was just so...I don't know. I just really liked her.

I had butterflies whenever she was around and I always found myself staring.

*Sigh* Life is so complicated and unfair at times.

If I asked her out before Dan did, I would be the one dancing with her right now.

But I was too late. He asked her out before I did and she went to the dance with him instead.

LIFE IS JUST SO UNFAIR.

Melanie

The dance is now over and I am so glad.

Me, Kendall and Elizabeth were rushing out of the gym, away from our dates.

Other girls who had a good time with their date like Sheena, Crystal, Rochelle, Ella, Maya and Jasmine were walking out slowly saying bye to their dates except for Maya because Frank walked with her to class.

Ella and Malcolm were already at the door and Ella was so happy, that she gave Malcolm a kiss on the cheek and then she blushed after she realized what she did.

Malcolm was blushing too and then they said bye and he left.

And that was the end of the dance.

**OK, Kelly, do not wright that chapter like how you were gonna wright it, OK? I will no allow it! You better not do it! Sorry Yuxi but there was no one else except shortie and Yiye, Sidra and Rachel, you guys are lucky that I paired you guys up with fake people and not someone real! **


	12. Kendall and her love life

**OK, Kelly, this is still revenge but I was so glad that you didn't add any detail in that chapter and didn't add like, half of what you said you were going to do when I was on the phone with you. This story is dedicated to Kelly, Rachel and Yuci and people, I might be making a new story that is actually about Fable Haven.**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Fable Haven.**

**Me: Thank you.**

Kendall

I was so happy when the dance finally ended.

But for some reason, Dan was still here.

He kept on looking over at me and blushing. What's his problem?

Then I would see Patton glaring at Dan and then looking at me, not even realizing that I already noticed him staring. He seemed so lost in thoughts.

I knew that he still liked me and that Dan liked me too.

What if eventually, I had to choose between them?

Then I would definitely choose Dan. It was sort of obvious.

Melanie

I never want to wear a stupid skirt ever again.

When I was at school, i realized that Dan was still here. Hmm...

Then I would always see Maya and Frank flirting with each other and it was so adorable. I totally ship them.

Sometimes Maya would turn around and see me and Kendall making hearts with our hands.

Before, she would silently urge us to stop but now, she would just ignore us and focus on Frank.

Sheena and Crystal had a pretty good time with their one time date with Warren and Dale.

Rochelle

I can't believe that Rick brought a duck just to scare Will!

That is just cruel! How could he do that to my man?

I bet he thought that it would embarrass Will in front of me but I just felt sad for Will and I was mad at Rick.

Above all that, it was kind of cute the way Will reacted when he saw the duck.

*Sigh* I will never get over him now.

The dance was a wonderful way for me to meet Will.

The moment I saw him was like time stopped and we were the only people in the universe. His eyes met mine and my heart started beating faster and I had butterflies in my stomach. My palms got sweaty as he came closer to me. And closer and closer and closer...then after, he took my hand and...

What a sweet memory.

*Sigh*I still couldn't help noticing that Dan was still here. Shouldn't he be elsewhere? Was his love for Kendall now so strong that he might even stay at this school?

I couldn't end the possibilities with Dan and Kendall. They were cute together. But Kendall still has to return the feelings that Dan gave her and that little Missy needs to realize the passion between them.

This is going to take some time.

Elizabeth

Oooo! Dan and Kendall, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

OK, this is just so cute and stupid all at once.

Shorty was no longer a part of my life because everyday, I ignore him and he just doesn't seem to exist!

But Dan was still here for some reason and it must be because of his love for Kendall!

It's so obvious! He is totally in love with her!

I ran into Kendall and I started smiling so hard that she asked me, ''Elizabeth, what's wrong?''

Then I replied, ''Dan is totally in love with you!''

''WA?''she said to me. I bet she already noticed that he was still here but she was just acting.

''Oh come on, he is still at this school even though he isn't supposed to be! And there can only be one reason, he loves you so much that he wants to stay here and be around you every second of his life!'' I said to her. I started laughing.

Kendall started glaring at me that i actually mentioned this and that made me laugh even more.

Then she started cursing at me but I didn't care. It was just too cute.

Kendall

I can't believe Elizabeth just said that!

Seriously, maybe his parents made him go to this school and that is why he went to the dance anyways! But the reason just can't be because he has a crush on me!

Crushed are so dumb!

There was a girl and boy in our school and the boy gave her chocolates and a card that said, _will you go out with me _and she actually said yes!

That is so stupid! They're only 11 years old! At least go to the same high school and when they are old enough, start dating! But not now!

I would never say yes to Dan for another dance ever.

But all those thoughts faded away when I realized that there was going to be an End of School dance and that if I don't say yes to Dan, then Patton would certainly ask me. Uh-oh.

I saw Patton and I immediately ran away.

I just can't stand being around him! I will go to the dance with Dan if that means not going with Patton. And plus, Dan isn't such a bad guy, I mean he likes me and he always did like me ever since kindergarten which means he liked me for a long time.

And he is a nice guy and all and...what am I saying? I sound like Ella! Next thing you know, I'll be calling him my BOYFRIEND! No way, I am not jinxing myself. Who am I kidding? I don't believe in jinxes!

But I still question myself, am I falling for Dan all of a sudden? And if I am, why?

**Ha ha Kelly, this is called REVENGE! And there will be more chapters based on you and your love life, you just have to be patient. And to prevent yourself from smooching Dan, don't write chapters about me and some random dude! Or is will be worse than just smooching! Oh, yes it will!**


	13. Daydreamers

**OK, I made a chapter about Kelly and her love life and now I will make one about Rachy and her love life too.I might make one about everyone's except mine.**

**Disclaimer: You don't own Fable Haven.**

**Me:Good job.**

**Disclaimer:Are you going to make another story?**

**Me:That's none of your business.**

**Disclaimer:And your still as grumpy as ever.**

**Me:*Glare***

**Chapter 13: Rochelle's love life  
**

Melanie

I walked into class to see Rochelle doing what Ella would usually do, DAYDREAM.

That was really surprising and now, Rick has a chance to stare at her without her realizing.

So I glared at him for Rochelle's sake. He quickly looked away as if nothing happened.

I bet Rochelle was daydreaming about Will but unlike Ella, her eyes are open when she daydreams and she doesn't make crazy hand movements while daydreaming.

Aw...how cute*make heart with hands* _Rochelle with Will! _ADORABLE!

Then I saw the most surprising thing ever, Will in the school. He's not supposed to be here! It's just like Dan... he is totally in love!

He walked up to Rochelle and smiled at her.

She realized that he was actually there and she sat there staring at him, mouth open, dumbfounded.

He started laughing and I saw that Rick was looking super angry and he was glaring at him and Will noticed but he didn't care.

Will liked Rochelle and Rochelle liked Will. This is going to be an interesting year.

Kendall

I was sitting at my desk, watching Ella daydream in front of me.

This was one of the daydreams she had often.

Ugh! She has to stop daydreaming! It's distracting moi!

I turned around to see something surprising, Rochelle daydreaming!

This place is full of daydreamers!

Then I saw something even more surprising, Will, in the class, in the school, in front of Rochelle!

What is with everybody today? They're crazy, just crazy!

Ella

Daydream: After the imaginary wedding, to a masquerade party.

_I opened an invitation for me and Malcolm to go to a party, a masquerade party.  
_

_I was so happy that I actually KISSED him on the cheek! I looked away blushing._

_And then I was choosing which dress to wear, not the blue one, not the pink one, not the yellow one, not the green one, definitely not the light green one, AH! I'm naked! Yes, i found the right dress, a red dress that flowed down to my ankles with straps. Perfect._

_I went outside and Malcolm gave me a red rose that matched my red dress. Then I went to get drinks for the both of us._

_I came back with the glass cups and I saw something horrifying! Malcolm, KISSING another girl!_

_She was a Blondy with curly hair! Her name was Stacey. _

_I dropped the two glass cups. They shattered on the floor, just like my heart. HOW COULD HE?_

_I stormed up to them and shouted at the Blondy, Stacey and said, ''You sick chick!'' then I ran to the fountain and threw my ring in there and started sobbing._

_Malcolm ran up to me and I shouted at him, ''YOU! HOW COULD YOU! HERE'S YOUR ROSE BACK BY THE WAY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!'' and then I ran away and I woke up from this horrifying dream._

End of daydream. I woke up saying GIVE ME THE BIG PIECE!

Melanie

Yup, Ella was daydreaming about the Masquerade party again.

Whenever she tells us this daydream, there never seems to be anything related to a mask.

She would always get the invitation, kiss Malcolm, choose a dress, get the drinks, gets really upset and surprised, drop the drinks, shout at Stacey and then run to the fountain and drop the ring inside.

*Sigh* It's usually either this daydream, her wedding daydream or her honeymoon at the beach surfing. Then there were daydreams that Kendall instructed which was all about Malcolm dying in some sort of way.

Me and Kendall woke her up by shouting, ''BLUEBERRY PIE!'' and then she woke up saying, ''Give me the big piece!'' Then she would ask us, ''Where's the pie?'' all disappointed that there was no pie and me and Kendall would just ignore her.

Rochelle

I couldn't stop thinking about the day of the dance, the day I met Will Herondale.

Then before I realized it, my thoughts became a daydream.

Daydream.

_I walked just in front of the entrance of the gym, when I noticed this super hot guy walk in. I know it's shallow but, it was love at first sight. He was just so cute!_

_Then he started walking up to me and I introduced myself. ''Hi, my name is Rochelle. I also don't have a date.'' I started blushing after I said that and he started laughing a bit and then introduced himself as well._

_Will Herondale._

_Then the next thing I knew after getting lost in his eyes, we walked inside of the gym, holding hands._

_Then I turned around to see Rick glaring at Will, but I didn't care. _

_Will was just perfect for me._

End of daydream.

*Sigh* I woke up from my daydream to see Will standing in front of me! He was right there, all flesh and bones and not just in a daydream, but in person.

I bet my expression was priceless because he started laughing.

Then it was like we were the only ones in the universe, getting lost in each others eyes again. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach that I wished that would just seize to exist, but they were still there. Time stopped. My heart raced. It was all so perfect.

**Ha ha RACHY! You are totally in love with Will Herondale! Kelly, update more appropriate stuff please and you should seriously update more oftenn Rachel! You only have 2 chapters! Kelly, please update as well and Yuxi should update too. JUST UPDATE PEOPLE! **


	14. Valentines day special

**This is an upload for Valentines day even though right now it is no longer Valentines day. I'm still uploading this because I didn't make the Valentines day special yet. This story is dedicated to my friends Rachel, Kelly and Yuxi. **

**Disclaimer: Why are you making a Valentines day special if it isn't Valentines day anymore?**

**Me: Didn't you pay attention to what I just wrote?**

**Disclaimer: Well...no.**

**Me: WELL START PAYING ATTENTION, MISSY! **

**Disclaimer: OK,OK,*sigh* you don't own Fable Haven?**

**Me: It's not a question.**

**Disclaimer:Sorry.**

**Chapter 14 Valentines day special **

Melanie

Today is Valentines day and that just sort of makes me want to barf.

I mean, who cares about love? I know ya will care once you grow up but who ever said I was growing up?

We were going to have a party today and that was the only good thing about Valentines day, a party.

Everyone went inside and got undressed.

Sophie was one of the people who brought food to the party and she also brought cards.

She confessed to all the girls that she had a crush on someone.

She said that she had something special planned for Albert, her crush.

Kendall

Love is just so stupid.

I told you guys how stupid it was when this dude gave a girl chocolates and a card that said, 'will you go out with me' and she said yes?

Ya, I'm pretty sure I already talked about that. But I still can't get over how stupid that was.

*Sigh* and now Sophie has something planned for her crush.

I asked her what it was and she said that she wrote something in the card.

I wonder what she wrote...

Rochelle

When the girls rushed over to me to tell me that Sophie had a crush of Albert, I wasn't really surprised for some reason.

I just sat there, my face expressionless and nodded.

I just wanted to see if Will was going to be here.

That would be wonderful...

Mind: NO ME, DO NOT START DAYDREAMING!

Heart: But I want to! He makes me feel happy!

Mind: Well, too bad, your in class right now!

Heart: UGH!

Mind: I will take that as a: mind wins.

Elizabeth

Right now it was the party and everyone was handing out treats.

There were a dozen lollipops (some gave you temporary tattoo's on the tongue because of the=is powder thing on the lollipop.), chocolate, Tim bits, chips (ketchup and Doritos's I think. ), caramel candy, cupcakes and that is all I remember.

Tina handed out scented pictures of food inside envelopes, I handed out tiny cards with a little note in the back and a picture in the front and Sophie handed out cards made out of line paper and they all had an acrostic poem:

**V**ery fun

**A**wesome

**L**ovable

**E**xiting

**N**ever boring **  
**

**T**ime goes by

**I**nteresting

**N**ow its done

**E**verybody out

**S**uper

I wonder what _spec__ial _thing she has planned for Albert...

Sophie

Ah, Albert, my crush...

I just admitted that I had a crush on him to like, all the girls that I had a crush on him. They started telling each other what I told them (only the girls in the class) not to

Melanie came up to me and asked me what I wrote so I told her, '' I wrote...''

After I told her what I wrote, she asked me if I actually wrote that and I told her I did actually write that.

She was a little surprised.

Then she and Kendall would start making a heart with their hands whenever I was around Albert.

*Sigh* They are so obsessed already.

Yeah, I gave out some of the lollipops.

Why do you need to know that? Well that is an important thing to know because it is part of the letter!

OK, so what I wrote on Albert's card was...

Happy Valentines day. Hope you like the lollies lovely!

Rochelle

OK, I see Will!

I wonder if I look OK.

Do I?

Maybe. Probably. Why am I worrying all of a sudden?

Oh yeah, 'cause the guy of my dreams just walked in! And I am fussing about it!

He didn't see me. Sigh.

Oh, he see's me!

He's coming with flowers and a card! *GASP, GASP.*

He is standing right in front of me and saying, ''Hi Rochelle, happy Valentines day." then he smiled at me.

I knew I was blushing when he gave me the flowers. ROSES! PINK ROSES! How did he know I liked pink? Did I tell him? How come I can't remember the best night of my life? What did I do again? OH NEVER MIND!

"Thank you Will!" I said to him. Then I gave him a hug.

I realized my friends were right there, taking a picture of him handing me the roses and me giving him a hug.

Now what are they going to do with that?

Right now I don't care. All I care about is MY Will. I feel so safe and secure in his warm embrace. *Sigh* this is the best Valentines day ever.

Melanie

Yeah. We took a picture of Rochelle with Will.

It's gonna be in a scrap book!

They are adorable together! I think people are starting to say that because there aren't many couples here. Or are there?

OK, the scrap book is going to be pink since it will be for Rochelle.

It will have pictures of her and Will and some pictures with her and us, (Elizabeth, me, Kendall, Crystal, Sheena, etc.) and some decorations that will make it shine!

What? We just have a lot of time on our hands and Rochelle and Will seem to be the only ones who are in a relationship.

Well, except for Maya and Frank, Jasmine and her date and Ella and Malcolm. Not our fault that two out of three of the other couples are people who are dating boys that we barley know. (Jasmine's date and Malcolm.)

So we decided on Rochelle! This is going to be fun.

**That is the Valentines day special sort of! Maybe there will be another one! I seriously have no idea! Oh wait, I have an idea! But there is no way I am going to spoil that fabulous idea. MWO HA HA HA HA! CYA. BYE. THIS IS MY SECOND CHAPTER IN ONE DAY SO I WILL FINALLY TAKE A BREAK FROM TYPING.**


	15. French Speech Arts

**Hello people, I have not been updating much but, I still have a bunch of chapters. I decided to not make a Valentines day special 2 since I already have 1 and I want to write about other stuff!**

**Disclaimer: She does not own Fable haven.**

**Chapter 15 (wow) French Speech Arts**

Melanie

Today we had french speech arts. *Sigh* I'm not really freaked out for some reason.

Sheena said that she wasn't finished her good copy of the speech that you were supposed to hand in to the teacher. UH OH...I didn't know that there was supposed to be a good copy...whatever. I am still not worried.

Then just to Sheena's luck, she was writing her good copy and the teacher took a little can, picked a name and it was..''SHEENA!'' I feel bad for her. She didn't even finish her good copy! And neither was I...or Kendall..

Me and Kendall took 2 pieces of line paper and started writing our good copy, very messily. I didn't even hear what Sheena was saying. All I heard was something about the O zone.

Then, I was the fifth person to go..and the first person in my group! I also finished my good copy just on time.

I went up and said my speech about...FABLE HAVEN!

Of course, I bet no one understood what I was saying since they didn't even know what Fable Haven was. *Sigh* PEOPLE THESE DAYS!

Even though no one understood my speech or anything, Clarisse was giving me 2 thumbs up, so I guess that my voice was loud unlike other times.

That was a good thing. Then I finished the speech, the teacher asked a question in french, I answered it and I picked the next name.

I closed my eyes and it was...

Frank

I was talking to my friends, not even paying attention, as usual, until I heard Melanie say my name. I was shocked.

How in the world, did she pick me? When she said my name people were saying Oooooooo! Like, whats their problem? NOTHING! I am the one with the problem! I have to present my speech.

I could hear myself stutter in my tiny voice, as all the eyes of the class shot lasers at me!

I kept on getting lost on which part I was reading. That made me stutter even more.

When the question came, I barley gave an answer.

Then I picked the next name and it was-oh who cares who it was!

I HATE THE SPEECH ARTS! Now whats that? Shhh! I'm chit chatting again!

DO NOT DISTURB!

Kendall

After a while, Albert gave his speech and I had no idea what he was talking about.

He said something about colors and eating...

WAS THIS KID TALKING ABOUT EATING COLORS? *Gasp*

I asked Melanie what he was talking about and she said, ''I think Popsicles.'' well, that makes a bit more sense, but it still sounds like eating colors.

Then after a while, I heard my name. UH-OH! I'm presenting next! I went up and I sort of mumbled my speech.

''Qui est Percy Jackson? *super long pause*Percy Jackson est un demi-dieu qui battre les monstres...'' and so on and so on. When I was reading the speech I said that my favorite character was Thalia Grace and Clarisse was just gaping at me.

I kept on glaring at her every time I paused (which was a lot) and she just kept on gaping.

At the end of the speech she asked me in french, why do you like Thalia and not Percy?

I took a long time to answer that. I didn't know what to say. Then I finally said, ''Je n'aime pas Percy. (I don't like percy) '' and then picked the next name.

Rick was laughing at how his sister just totally dissed me (that little midget has problems) , ''Well, you had a tiny little voice!''I snapped at him. ''So,my speech was really long and I was rushing! I didn't want to be too slow!'' *sarcasm* yeah, of course trying to rush had something to do with a tinie tiny voice.

He looked like he didn't care but I knew he did, that little sucker!

Melanie

_Skip to a few days after the speech._

Today we had an indoor recess! Kendall just asked Albert, ''Do you have a crush on Rochelle?She says she has her suspicions!'' then he just said a simple 'no' while shuffling cards.

Ah...now I remember a hilarious time when Kendall asked Rick if he had a crush on her. He said, ''No, ut she's still not as annoying as you.'' ''So it's a yes?'' Kendall asked smiling.

''NO!'' he shouted. That just lead to more laughter.

Then after a while, Monica was doing Rochelle's hair into some sort of a bun and i walked past Kendall and Rick, who were having a conversation and I heard, ''NO! I think Rochelle looks ugly in a bun!'' said Rick. Then Kendall replied while grinning slyly, ''Why do you care?'' ''Um, Kendalllll...''said Rochelle, who was sitting right there.

Then after that comment, Rick started stuttering, ''N- um..wa- um..I um..uh..'' OK, that is a yes, in Melanieology! HE LIKES HER!

**Rachel, that was sort of revenge. But there will be more. Once I start, I don't stop. And by the way people, the movie The Mummy and The Mummy returns was a pretty good movie um..minus all the kissing and stuff, it was pretty good. So people, you should watch it and Kelly, Fable Haven is a good series! Don't you doubt it! Just wait until one day when you read one of the books, you will regret your words even though I doubt that you will even lay your eyes on the book. CYA!**


	16. Art class with crazy people

**Hi people! Today is Sunday so I will be writing about my art class, which was yesterday. SUP PEOPLE! This chapter is dedicated to the people in art class except for that 1 guy because I hate him. This has only like, 2 bad words but not my fault this actually happened.**

**Disclaimer: You do not own Fable Haven**

**Chapter 16: Art class!**

People in art class

Christine: The violent person who hates Jerry way more than everyone else (which is saying a lot)

Jerry: The super annoying dude and has the last name Sun.

Jessica: Ma friend

Annica: The girl who can do interesting things like bending her finger all the way back (I know, crazy right?!)

_Saturday at art class_

Melanie

I went to art class today at 9:35 am.

I was so tired. I slept at like, 1:00 am yesterday night, OK? Jeez.

I went to art class and the teacher made us sketch a pot thingamabob, a super shiny box and a fake dragon fruit.

Jerry, who was super lazy and wanted everything to be easier said, ''Teacher! Why do we have to draw the dragon fruit and not the cherries?'' and my teacher just asked him why he wanted to draw the cherries instead of the dragon fruit and he said because it was 'easier'.

Then after a while, we started playing 21 questions.

How to play: Someone thinks of a topic and the other people can ask 21 questions and if they asked 21 questions and didn't get the answer, the person wins. The person to guess what the answer is gets a turn. YOU CAN ONLY ASK YES OR NO QUESTIONS!

My friend Jessica picked the topic fruits and we guessed stuff like, can it grow in Canada and the clues were, ''It has 6 letters, it starts with a P.''

No one guessed it wright and when we were thinking of questions, Jerry wasted our questions. ''Does it have a gender? Is it Strawberry? What? Strawberry doesn't start with a P? Oh yeah.'' UGH! That little idiot.

Turns out the answer was papaya.

Annica

It was my turn and I chose mythological creatures.

The answer was a Banshee.

I said the topic and gave the clue that it had 7 letters and started with a B and since no one had the answer, Christina-I mean Christine made the guess, ''Um..bitch?'' seriously?

Then I told them that it was a Banshee and they just looked confused so I explained to them, ''A Banshee was this creature created by the Irish people and they said like, if you heard her scream then that means that someone was about to die.''

Then it was Melanie's turn and she did mythological creatures as well and the answer was a Púca.

What the heck was that?

Then we started talking about Slender Man and Christine said, ''My cousin dared me to go play Slender Man on my new computer with all the lights off and I had to turn the volume up to 100% and wear headphones. Then on a scary part, she attacked me.''

Then Jerry said,'' I played Slender Man with headphones and all the lights off and when I was finished, I turned around to see my friend wearing the scream mask and I like fell on the table and nearly broke the computer.''

Well, that wasn't a surprise since he was an idiot.

Christine

All of a sudden, Jerry the immense idiot moved forward, closer to the objects that we had to draw and then Annica said, ''Jerry! What the heck are you doing! I can't see it anymore!''  


Then Jerry said, ''Well than you should be glad because I thought you didn't want to draw this.''

''Yeah, but I don't want to draw your ugly head either!''

''Don't worry, I'll make him move'' I said and then Jerry immediately started to stand up and kick his fold chair (you know the chair that you can like fold in half and then make it a chair again? Yeah that one) and then when he was back to his old spot, he kicked it to hard and the chair fell and folded in half.

''Um..teacher! I THINK THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR CHAIR!''

''Are you sure there isn't something wrong with the person pushing the chair?'' I said to him.

And then we talked about...THE HUNGER GAMES!

What? Art class is barely about drawing these days, more about talking.

We were talking about Mocking Jay and Annica was spoiling the whole story for me, ''Yeah and then Prim died.'' Ugh. SPOILER ALERT!

Then we kept on talking about it and the kids in the other part of the room said, ''Why are you guys swearing?''

''NO we're not!'' we all shouted.

''Yeah you are!''

''NO!''

''Yeah, you keep on saying gay!''

''We were saying mocking jay not that thing!'' I said.

''And gay means happy!'' Jerry said.

''No it doesn't!'' said the kid.

''Well it used to.'' said Melanie.

''Well, you guys were still swearing!'' said the kid.

''Hey shut up and respect your elders!'' said Jerry.

''Oh, like how you respect teacher?'' I asked him. Jeez, this kid is an idiot.

Jessica

While teacher was telling Melanie to make her picture darker, Jerry said, ''Teacher, can you please sharpen my pencil?''

''OH MY GOSH! TEACHER! Jerry said please! You better do it!'' said Christine. Well, it was the first time he actually said please because that dude had no manners.

Teacher didn't hear him or Christine so he just walked away.

''WHAT? But I said PLEASE!'' shouted Jerry. Like seriously, PATIENCE!

''Stop talking and do your work.'' said teacher.

After he left, we started talking again. What?

Then the kid said, ''You guys heard teacher, he said stop talking.''

''He's just trying to say shut up.'' said Jerry.

Afterwards, art class was finished with everyone not even close to finishing their picture.

Well, I guess we were talking a lot but still...

THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS EVERY ART CLASS SO WHATEVER.

**Hello people! This is what happened at art class yesterday and yes, Christine did say the B word and the kid actually thought that we said..um...the other word for happy. KIDS THESE DAYS!**

**CYA PEOPLE UM...NOT TOMORROW!**


	17. Why my class is really coo coo

**Alright people, this is why my class is BLOODY coo coo! That goes for you too Kelly! JE SUIS SERIOUS! *Sigh* You people are so immature sometimes, really immature *Cough, Kelly, cough*.  
**

**Disclaimer: So why ya so mad?**

**Me: Because you still exist and you are still as freaking, bloody annoying as hell!  
**

**Disclaimer: Um..you don't own Fable Haven?**

**Me: I told you before, its not a question!  
**

**Disclaimer: Um..I mean, you don't own Fable Haven.**

**Me: Finally! That took you forever!**

**Chapter 17:Why my class is really coo coo.**

Melanie

Kendall is freaking all the time, SHIPPING!

No matter what, she will ship! That bloody _highty-tighty, fass_ young lady!

UGH!

OK, so today, she was shipping more than usual.

Ya know how Sofie has a crush on Albert?

Well Kendall thinks that me and Albert will look freaking _cute _together and Sofie agreed!

WHAT IN THE WORLD OF PUDDING IS WRONG WITH THEM?! And Sofie, you traitor!

Sofie is actually pretty brave for actually trying to ask Albert if he liked her. AW...how cute!

She even tried to give him the ball in gym class and this was really interesting and even Kendall saw it: The ball was coming at Sofie and he took the hit for her! He went in front of her and the ball hit him!

But she is still shipping and shipping and shipping...*sigh* What is bloody wrong with them?

Kendall

Aw...how cute!

Now Melanie cringes every time Albert is around because Richard said that she had a crush on Albert.

They would be cute together, but I don't think that Melanie has a crush on Albert.

This is what happens_: Albert is somewhere near, she cringes, she gets behind me and try to be invisible or something._ Or _She sees Albert and he isn't even close at all and then she turns the other direction._

Jeez, Melanie, don't worry! I'll protect you from that little devil!

HEY! Melanie, stop pushing me! You almost made me run into shortie! What are you laughing about? UGH!

You...*angry look*

AH! ITS SHORTIE AGAIN!

Oh...look! Its Albert! "Lets go find your true love!" I said to her. She looks at me with disgust and said, "No way!"

"Why not?"I ask her.

"Well at least I'm not the one that snogged Albert on a fan fiction story!" she said to me.

"I blame Elizabeth! She wrote that story!"

"Ha! Now you don't want to go and find Albert now, do ya?"

"Um..."

"Alright then, lets go!"

"NO!"

Yeah...I freaking hate Albert and I freaking hate Elizabeth for making me snog him on one of her chapters. Well, at least she deleted it now.

Richard

I bet Melanie has a crush on Albert and the reason is...something..um...?

Yeah, I told her that I came from the future from a magic portal from Albert's bath tub and that in the future she was..um...drinking a milk shake and Albert was...a hobo drinking beer.

Awesome future right?

Then I whispered something to Albert and before that I said, "Don't get mad at me OK?"

That made Melanie suspicious and she started glaring at me and then I realized that I couldn't tell Albert right now so...

UNTIL RECESS IT IS!

I would say to her, "You have a crush on Albert." every time she walks by and she would either ignore me or shout, "NO I DO NOT YA MUMBLING IDIOT!"

Then trouble came...I said that to her and realized that Kendall was here!

"Can you kick them?" Melanie asked her.

"I can't kill them Melanie."

Then I said that Melanie had a crush on Albert again and them Patton came and asked me, "How's the lovebird story going so far?"

"I was gonna tell them until you came. How's your love bird with Maya?"I said to him.

"THAT'S NOT MY LOVEBIRD! THAT'S YOUR LOVEBIRD!" he screamed at me in his super high pitched voice.

Jeez...

Rick

I still like Rochelle, A LOT!

But then there's that stupid Will in the way and Rochelle won't let him go that easily.

OK, so I have to think farther, when I get Will out of the way, how am I supposed to make Rochelle like me?

Maybe I should just wait till Will has to leave and then I could make my move which is...

I DON'S KNOW!

UGH! This is so hard! What do I do after Will isn't here?

Maybe I could make a good impression by being nicer. But being nicer to her only doesn't help.

So maybe I should be nicer to her friends too! *Pat myself on the back* But that would be so hard! *Slap myself*

Melanie and Kendall walked by with Richard saying, "You have a crush on Albert!" with Albert right beside him and then I could hear Kendall and Melanie's conversation, "Yeah, remember Rick and the bun? The hair bun thing?" they were talking about the time I said that I thought Rochelle looked ugly in a bun and she asked me why do a care with a smirk on her face.

And just my luck, Richard and Albert heard what they were saying and they only hear, "Remember Rick and the bun?" then they came up to me and said, "What about you and the bun?!" they laughed while saying it.

Boys are actually kind of annoying sometimes.

WOW! That was the first time I thought that!

But, I still think that I'm not that annoying, right?

**Alright, that was y new chapter! I was working on my other story and plus, today I didn't have any homework and I thought about finishing this chapter after all that happened at school today. That was my...INSPIRATION! Ta da! OK, until next time...CYA!**


	18. The princess and the frog

**OK, so this chapter is going to be what happened today at school and Kelly, YOU MADE HIM TALK! That was so mean Kelly! Rachel, I can't wait until March break! Yuxi, update plz! Yiye, keep reading! Sidra, I know your not there but I wish you could read the stories that me, Kelly, Rachel and Yuxi write. *Sigh* but you don't read them, meanie!**

**Disclaimer: You! Shall not pass!**

**Me: Say what now?**

**Disclaimer: And you shall not-**

**Me: When did you become Gandalf?**

**Disclaimer: -own Fable Haven!**

**Chapter 18: The princess and the frog**

Melanie

Today, we had an assembly and the principle was about to announce who won the reading award in each class.

I bet Kendall's gonna win.

She reads _a lot._

The principle started talking again, "And in Mrs. M's class, the winner is...KENDALL LEE!" *Applaud* Kendall got up and she looked like she was about to dies for some reason.

I mean, I know she's shy, but not this shy!

_Skip to tomorrow_

For the reading award, Kendall got a certificate, a book and a pencil with a stupid sucky eraser.

"This eraser sucks!" Kendall complained. "Look! It ruined my paper!" she showed me a black smeared piece of paper.

She got so mad at the eraser, she threw it at Ella's desk for her to keep.

And Ella took the eraser!

But before that, this morning, everyone changed out of their boots and into their indoor shoes and then Kendall spotted a small gray spider.

She screamed a not girly scream and took Rochelle's boot and dropped it on the spider. She took away the boot to see the spider still moving and she dropped the boot on it again.

And it still didn't die.

"IT'S IMMUNE!" she shouted. Then went inside the classroom. In side the classroom, I told Rochelle that Kendall used her boot to try to kill a spider and Rochelle shouted at her, "I HATE YOU, KENDALL!" and Kendall simply replied with a slight smile on her face," It's not my fault!"

Kendall

Darn this stupid bloody eraser!

It ruined my beautiful handwriting!

I was writing as neat as possible but Melanie still some how read, 'French equality' instead of 'Female equality'. *Sarcasm* SO SMART MELANIE!

The stupid eraser was just to stupid for me and I threw it at Ella's desk.

The little froggy (it was a frog eraser) landed on her desk and when she came back, she was convinced that it was her boyfriend, Malcolm, turned into a frog, awaiting a kiss from her.

Her eyes sparkled and she said, "Look! A chance for me to be a princess!" she picked up the little froggy eraser and...

AND...

And...she...

KISSED IT!

Ella

I couldn't believe my luck!

My boyfriend got turned into a frog and now he is waiting for a kiss from me to turn him back and then we could get married and I could be a princess and he could be a prince!

I kissed the frog and waited.

"How come nothing's happening?" I asked Melanie and Kendall.

"Because it needs to be a true loves kiss." Melanie teased me.

"But me and Malcolm _are _true!" I complained.

"You never know." Kendall said. "He might be dead now. Is he dead yet?"

"Maybe he needs a longer kiss!" I said, more to myself then to them. Then I puckered my lips, closed my eyes and only hoped that Malcolm was doing the same thing and kissed him for almost 1 min.

I opened my eyes, disappointed again to see that Malcolm still hasn't transformed yet.

Whats going on here?

Rochelle

I was doing my math work when Sheena put a plastic crystal on my head.

It was still there while I was doing my work and was there for a while,

Rick, who sat beside Melanie, patted her on the arm to make her see the crystal on my head.

He was laughing and then I got annoyed.

I took the crystal off of my head and gave it back to Sheena, who was laughing as well.

Then I could feel Rick's eyes, still glued onto me.

Then Melanie came over and said...

Melanie

After Rick told me that Rochelle had a crystal on her head, I realized something.

The only way he could have noticed it was because...

HE WAS STARING AT HER!

*Make heart with hands* Aw!

Wittle Wick has a cwush on Wachy!

Then I noticed that he was staring for a _while._

If he likes her just because he thinks she looks good, then that is shallow.

Very shallow.

Then Ella went back to kissing the frog over and over again.

"WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!" she complained over and over again. "Maybe it isn't Malcolm." Kendall said to her. "Maybe it's a _girl!_"

"No it is not! It's definitely Malcolm. Don't tell me Stacey had to kiss him!" she said to us with a grumpy expression. "Yeah! Stacey had to kiss him!" I said to her.

"Well I'm not letting that happen! Malcolm is _mine!"_she said. Then she smooched the frog eraser again as Kendall stole her shoe eraser.

Ella

Its got to work! I have to be a princess _somehow!_

And Malcolm is going to be_ my _prince! Not Stacey's! I will not let that sick chick get her hands on Malcolm like in my daydream!

But I still feel sad that I had to cancel my date with him so that I could go bowling with my friends.

I looked in my secret book and flipped to a certain page. I wrote all about Malcolm in here.

I wrote: _My love! I'm am so in love. Boy, he's a hottie! _And all that other stuff. Well, I _am _in love and I think that he _is_ a hottie! *Giggle*

Then it was almost the end of the day and I whispered to Kendall, "How much longer do I have to wait to tell Simon that his butt looks fat in those pants?" she started laughing immediately and I told Melanie and she did the same thing.

Simon asked what we were laughing about and we said that it was about him and that we couldn't tell you and he said, "I'll tell on you and say that your spreading rumors"

"Its offensive." Kendall said. But Simon just rolled his eyes and stopped paying attention to us.

Then I said, "Fine, I said that your agenda is nice. And so are you. And your handwriting too." I lied with a smile. Then Kendall and Melanie laughed and Kendall said, "Yeah, she'saying that she had a crush on you!"

That got Simon's attention. He looked up and said, "_That_, was offensive!" then Kendall and Melanie started laughing again.

"So, does Malcolm look like Simon or something? Is that why you have a crush on him?" Melanie teased me. "NO! His pants, hair, face, shirt and everything makes me not like him!" I shouted. I really hate Simon, OK?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while and how much of a bad ending that was. IT'S 10:30 PM, PEOPLE! GIVE ME A BREAK AND THIS KEYBOARD IS GETTING ON MY NERVES! Plus, I updated a new chapter on my story, T.E.A so that is about enough typing for today! CYA!**


	19. He's everywhere!

**New chapter people. All about what happened today at school and ya know it! Enjoy the fluff and embarrassing moments of the boys. CYA!**

**Disclaimer: Ya don't own Fable Haven. Or anything in Fable Have. Happy?  
**

**Chapter21: Girly girls!  
**

* * *

Melanie  


* * *

_Wednesday_

So today, it is a very amazing day!

Today is the day before the last day of March break!

It was also the day before out social studies test.

On the way home, the bus made a huge turn, the bus wobbled, a girl screamed.

All the bus people turned around to see who screamed that shrieking high pitched scream.

When we turned around, it was surprising yet unsurprising.

"Oh, its just Simon who screamed."

Dang, that dud has a scream as high pitched as Patton, and that is saying something.

_Thursday_

Today is the social studies test!

OMG!

But for some reason, I feel a bit confident that I won't completely fail because I actually studied.

You know, the first thing you see when you go on the bus, is all the grade fives with their social studies folder opened to some page of the test.

You hear them trying to memorize the sentences in French, and that's what its like every time we have a test, all except for Math.

When we got to school, I was so happy.

Live the last day before March break

* * *

Rochelle

* * *

Today, Melanie brought her clarinet because she thought that she had extra band but it turns out that she didn't.

She should be worried though... but she's not!

When we got in line, I looked behind me to see a pack of boys with Rick in the front and I scrambled in front of all the girls in line.

I don't want to be anywhere near those horrible, annoying boys!

And I definitely don't want to be near Rick!

AH!

Save me now!

What? Still nobody wants to be ma hero?

*Sigh*

Oh yeah! I heard the news that Simon wasn't here again.

They're saying that he chickened out because he didn't study enough for the test.

* * *

Kendall

* * *

I went inside the classroom and noticed that Simon wasn't here.

YES!

Then, later on during the day, me and Melanie would get bored and ask Rick questions like, what do you think about Rochelle?

This is how the conversation would go:

Me: What do you think of Rochelle?

Rick: Chubby.

Melanie: What else?

Rick: Chubby.

Me and Melanie: What ELSE?

Rick: Chubby.

And so on and so on...

then later on, I noticed that this little midget forgot to button his t-shirt!

Then when he bent down, you can see everything! He was all bony...

"Rick, are you gonna button your shirt?" I asked him.

"I don't care." he said.

Ew...I don't want to see that for the rest of the day.

* * *

Melanie

* * *

The test is over and now, it is time for math.

During math, me and Kendall were making plans for prank calling Simon and Rick wanted to join.

"You want to join the girl side? The girls evil side?" asked Kendall.

"Ya sure, whatever." Rick said.

"What if we turn you into a girl?" asked Kendall.

"Whatever! I don't care, I just hate Simon and I want to get revenge on him." he said.

Me and Kendall started laughing. Then we agreed for him to join the team.

"OK, first off," I said to Rick. "Button your t-shirt already!" Rick looked down at his unbuttoned t-shirt as if this was the first time we told him about it and as if it was the first time he noticed. He started buttoning it real fast.

FINALLY!

Do you know how many times Kendall brought up the subject on Rick and his hideous unbuttoned shirt?

Well, he finally buttoned them!

* * *

Sophie

* * *

Now we had library.

This morning, Kendall asked me if I still had a crush on Albert.

I said maybe and she took it as a yes.

Now Melanie asked me. "So do you?" she asked me.

"*sigh* yes, I still do." I told her. She asked me why.

"Well, he's kind of cute. And sweet and caring...and he's nice and he has everything I want a guy to have...I just really like him! Like, a lot! I would marry him if I could!" I said.

Its true! I have a crush on him because of such reasons.

Ah...the memory of him...and the best part is, I'm in his lunch monitor group _and _I'm in his group in class!

Oh shush Kendall! I'm dreaming...

Yeah, yeah, Kendall, I know, I know, that's practically your quote now! '_Its fate! Its DESTINY!'_

* * *

Kendall

* * *

Alright, here is my list of for-sure's.

1. Rick is totally in the group now

Why: I even searched through his pencil case and he didn't even stop me!

2. Sophie still has a humongous crush on Albert

Why: Her eyes get all wide and googly whenever he's around!

3. I am still shipping Melanie and Albert

Why: There doesn't have to be a stinking' reason. I just think its adorable!

4. Boys are annoying. They always were and they always will be.

Why: As I said, there doesn't have to be a reason! They're just born with annoying particles in their blood!

5. Rick totally has a crush on Rochelle

Why: Because, he's just like Sophie! His eyes get all googly whenever she's around!

is falling hard for Will

Why: You should see her daydream! She's Ella #2!

7. Rochelle isn't falling for Rick at all

Why: Did you see that little lady kick him? Well, ya should have!

There is ma list...there would have been more but, I'm too lazy, bored and tired.

Melanie

*_Ding, ding*_

The bell rang.

You can expect what to happen next I mean seriously, its gonna be March break.

"FREEDOM!FREEDOM!FREEDOM!" everyone would start shouting.

There would be pushing and shoving to see who gets to the bus first.

I always feel like the bus people are crazier than the people that walk home.

And I was right! Its not like you ever hear them shouting like that.

More shouts. More pushing. More shoving.

Later on, the bus came and everyone ran on.

The ride was fast for me because I am the first stop. I leave the bus and I can here Sheena shouting, "Have a good March break! See you on Monday!"while Crystal was too busy reading.

Yes...it shall be a wonderful March break...because of...THE NEXT STEP!

**Le nouveau chapitre est sur le um...livre? IDK...whatever! Just know that it is March break and I am super glad! The next step is awesome! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT SOMEONE WOULD DISAGREE WITH THAT, RIGHT? Well, see ya!**


	20. Wacko's and weirdo's

**Hiya****. New chapter! About today...yeah...what happened again? Hmm...let me think! I don't remember much of what happened today. Uh...um...I have no idea anymore! Now I remember! 3 annoying boys! Kelly getting hit in the head and using my lunch bag to defend herself! Safwan getting shouted at for Kelly saying shut up (I don't know what happened but it just did.) The frog eraser in Edmonton's backpack and Kelly finally seeing Edmonton with an expression!**

**Disclaimer: You do not own Fable Haven or anything in Fable Haven.**

**Chapter 20: Wacko's and weirdo's**

Melanie

Today, it was super cold!

I went out of the bus and I didn't want to.

Then, I realized that Simon came to school toady.

NO!

He was sick and he didn't come to school yesterday, so why come today?

Hmmph! That's not fair!

Then, me, Elizabeth, Crystal, Sheena and Clarisse all huddled by the door, where it was warmer.

Then this random girl came to me and said, "Melanie, I overheard the boys saying that Mo.j has a crush on you."

"WHAT? WHY?!NO!"I said/shouted.

Then, Rick said, "Hey girls, did you notice that Simon is here today?"

Then all the girls screamed no for as long as they can hold their breathes, especially Elizabeth.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then later on, the boys were saying, "Simon had a crush on Melanie!" and Rick was shouting," YO! This kid has a crush on Melanie!"

Now out of all the boys in the whole entire WORLD, why did they have to be the ones that like moi?

They are the most annoying, horrendous, disgusting, irritating, stupid, idiotic, bloody _fass _snob in the school/class!

NO!

Kendall

When we went inside, Patton was being annoying.

Did he get over me yet?

I mean, I know I'm awesome, but I'm too awesome for him!

I'M WAY OUT OF HIS LEAGUE!

Then the next thing I knew, he hit me on the head!

I took the closest thing to me, which was...Melanie's lunch bag.

I started whacking Patton the wacko dozen's of times with her lunch bag and then I finally went inside of the classroom.

When I went inside, I told Melanie what a douche that Patton was for hitting me on the head!

It hurt...*whine*

Then she started saying that it was a love hit because it was contact with his hand and my head.

I told her that it was all hate and hate and hate and hate and hate.

_Lunch_

When I was going down the stairs to practice for the poetry festival, Simon was being annoying again.

Simon: *Sing horribly*

Me: Shut up.

Teacher: *Hears me say shut up* Ah, Simon, she told you to stop.

Me: *Thinking* _Gosh! That sucker! I said shut up and _he _is being shouted at and not me!_

Simon: But I-

Teacher: Just, stop, OK?

SUCKER!

Rochelle

Ah!

Save me!

It's Rick!

What? Nobody wants to be a hero? No? Nobody at all?

Oh, Melanie's too busy saving herself from Edmonton, Saskatchewan and the bwonghong.

*Whine* But Rick is there...

And his presence annoys me. Not fair.

Now Elizabeth is tasering people and giving them big squeezes.

NO! Stop squeezing Elizabeth!

Ah!

Nnnnnoooooooooo! Why me?

He is a monster in the form of a midget that looks way too tiny to be a monster!

I bet Kendall and Melanie would totally agree.

Elizabeth

Now, it was after afternoon recess.

And guess what?

This is what the boys described what happened.

"When Richard was going down the slide, he sort of slipped and then when he went down, he flipped in some way and then his leg hit Rick."

Yeah, they are bad at explaining.

It sounded like a bunch of blabs to me.

Oh wait, they always sound like blabs to me!

Well the good new is,

RICK ISN'T GOING TO BE HERE FOR LIKE, THE REST OF THE AFTERNOON!

Kendall

You know that frog eraser that Ella kept on kissing?

Well, I took it and threw it into Edmonton's backpack.

Not my fault that it was in the classroom, behind me and open.

Then later on, when he opened his bag, guess what he found?

A little frog eraser!

Then, Rick was being a traitor cough, again, cough and he was saying, "Kendall put that in your bag! It's all her fault! I'm innocent! Remember, all her fault, not my fault at all!"

Then I realized that when Edmonton found the frog, he actually looked shocked!

That was like, the first time I saw him with an expression!

Darn it!

Its bwonghong again! Now he is being annoying once more.

That annoying fatso of no tomorrow.

He's calling me cupid!

I can't believe that Melanie's sister thought that cupid meant cute and stupid. *Sigh*

She is just like Melanie somehow.

I am sighing right now.

Rick just came back from the office, holding his head with one hand.

That little midget, of a sucker from hell!

Mwo ha ha ha ha ha ha!

But still, he exist!

Still the number 1 on the list of world problems for Kendall.

We are going to do...English speech arts! Melanie is doing it on the Hobbit, I'm doing it on female equality (but when I wrote _female equality _in my notebook with my best possible handwriting in cursive, she still read, _French equality!) _Crystal is doing it on William Shakespear (who does a speech on _him?), _Sheena is doing it on police, Clarisse is doing hers on trombones and Rochelle is doing it on jellybeans.

What the heck, people?

**That was the new chapter. Not very interesting. I know. But Kelly, soon, I will write something that will make you want to kill me. Rachel, update the continuation of the washroom party! And Yuxi, update! Update! Update! Update! Look at me people, I got 20 chapters already! And 12 in my other story! You people have got to update! **


	21. Girly girls

**New chapter people. All about what happened today at school and ya know it! Enjoy the fluff and embarrassing moments of the boys. CYA!**

**Disclaimer: Ya don't own Fable Haven. Or anything in Fable Have. Happy?  
**

**Chapter21: Girly girls!  
**

* * *

Melanie  


* * *

_Wednesday_

So today, it is a very amazing day!

Today is the day before the last day of March break!

It was also the day before out social studies test.

On the way home, the bus made a huge turn, the bus wobbled, a girl screamed.

All the bus people turned around to see who screamed that shrieking high pitched scream.

When we turned around, it was surprising yet unsurprising.

"Oh, its just Simon who screamed."

Dang, that dud has a scream as high pitched as Patton, and that is saying something.

_Thursday_

Today is the social studies test!

OMG!

But for some reason, I feel a bit confident that I won't completely fail because I actually studied.

You know, the first thing you see when you go on the bus, is all the grade fives with their social studies folder opened to some page of the test.

You hear them trying to memorize the sentences in French, and that's what its like every time we have a test, all except for Math.

When we got to school, I was so happy.

Live the last day before March break

* * *

Rochelle

* * *

Today, Melanie brought her clarinet because she thought that she had extra band but it turns out that she didn't.

She should be worried though... but she's not!

When we got in line, I looked behind me to see a pack of boys with Rick in the front and I scrambled in front of all the girls in line.

I don't want to be anywhere near those horrible, annoying boys!

And I definitely don't want to be near Rick!

AH!

Save me now!

What? Still nobody wants to be ma hero?

*Sigh*

Oh yeah! I heard the news that Simon wasn't here again.

They're saying that he chickened out because he didn't study enough for the test.

* * *

Kendall

* * *

I went inside the classroom and noticed that Simon wasn't here.

YES!

Then, later on during the day, me and Melanie would get bored and ask Rick questions like, what do you think about Rochelle?

This is how the conversation would go:

Me: What do you think of Rochelle?

Rick: Chubby.

Melanie: What else?

Rick: Chubby.

Me and Melanie: What ELSE?

Rick: Chubby.

And so on and so on...

then later on, I noticed that this little midget forgot to button his t-shirt!

Then when he bent down, you can see everything! He was all bony...

"Rick, are you gonna button your shirt?" I asked him.

"I don't care." he said.

Ew...I don't want to see that for the rest of the day.

* * *

Melanie

* * *

The test is over and now, it is time for math.

During math, me and Kendall were making plans for prank calling Simon and Rick wanted to join.

"You want to join the girl side? The girls evil side?" asked Kendall.

"Ya sure, whatever." Rick said.

"What if we turn you into a girl?" asked Kendall.

"Whatever! I don't care, I just hate Simon and I want to get revenge on him." he said.

Me and Kendall started laughing. Then we agreed for him to join the team.

"OK, first off," I said to Rick. "Button your t-shirt already!" Rick looked down at his unbuttoned t-shirt as if this was the first time we told him about it and as if it was the first time he noticed. He started buttoning it real fast.

FINALLY!

Do you know how many times Kendall brought up the subject on Rick and his hideous unbuttoned shirt?

Well, he finally buttoned them!

* * *

Sophie

* * *

Now we had library.

This morning, Kendall asked me if I still had a crush on Albert.

I said maybe and she took it as a yes.

Now Melanie asked me. "So do you?" she asked me.

"*sigh* yes, I still do." I told her. She asked me why.

"Well, he's kind of cute. And sweet and caring...and he's nice and he has everything I want a guy to have...I just really like him! Like, a lot! I would marry him if I could!" I said.

Its true! I have a crush on him because of such reasons.

Ah...the memory of him...and the best part is, I'm in his lunch monitor group _and _I'm in his group in class!

Oh shush Kendall! I'm dreaming...

Yeah, yeah, Kendall, I know, I know, that's practically your quote now! '_Its fate! Its DESTINY!'_

* * *

Kendall

* * *

Alright, here is my list of for-sure's.

1. Rick is totally in the group now

Why: I even searched through his pencil case and he didn't even stop me!

2. Sophie still has a humongous crush on Albert

Why: Her eyes get all wide and googly whenever he's around!

3. I am still shipping Melanie and Albert

Why: There doesn't have to be a stinking' reason. I just think its adorable!

4. Boys are annoying. They always were and they always will be.

Why: As I said, there doesn't have to be a reason! They're just born with annoying particles in their blood!

5. Rick totally has a crush on Rochelle

Why: Because, he's just like Sophie! His eyes get all googly whenever she's around!

is falling hard for Will

Why: You should see her daydream! She's Ella #2!

7. Rochelle isn't falling for Rick at all

Why: Did you see that little lady kick him? Well, ya should have!

There is ma list...there would have been more but, I'm too lazy, bored and tired.

Melanie

*_Ding, ding*_

The bell rang.

You can expect what to happen next I mean seriously, its gonna be March break.

"FREEDOM!FREEDOM!FREEDOM!" everyone would start shouting.

There would be pushing and shoving to see who gets to the bus first.

I always feel like the bus people are crazier than the people that walk home.

And I was right! Its not like you ever hear them shouting like that.

More shouts. More pushing. More shoving.

Later on, the bus came and everyone ran on.

The ride was fast for me because I am the first stop. I leave the bus and I can here Sheena shouting, "Have a good March break! See you on Monday!"while Crystal was too busy reading.

Yes...it shall be a wonderful March break...because of...THE NEXT STEP!

**Le nouveau chapitre est sur le um...livre? IDK...whatever! Just know that it is March break and I am super glad! The next step is awesome! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT SOMEONE WOULD DISAGREE WITH THAT, RIGHT? Well, see ya!**


	22. The proper ending before Marh break

**New chapter because I am bored right now. I really have no idea what to write about but I will make it up along the way. Kelly, you can't kill me! Rachy, when are you gonna update? Yuxi, same for you!**

**Disclaimer: You do not own Fable Haven or anything in Fable Haven.**

**Me: And?**

**Disclaimer: THERE'S AN _AND?!_**

**Me: Do not shout at me, Missy! You forgot something very important.  
**

**Disclaimer: Which is?**

**Me: Uh, duh! March break is here and there will be more updating! *Sigh* you big idiot of a dolt.**

**Disclaimer: Well, _sorry_ if I was trying to forget that you were gonna update more than you already do. Jeez, relax.**

**Me: Excuse me?**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter 22: Random stuff of the day  
**

* * *

Melanie

* * *

Today, you don't really expect _anything_ to happen at _all._

*Sigh* I'm bored.

The plan for tricking Simon after he chickened out about the test and not coming to school:

1. Call him, say your Voldemort, and say that he failed the first test.

2. Someone else call and say that they're the teacher and that you have to study 20 pages for another test.

3. Get his best friend Albert, to say that he has to study 20 pages too to make him believe it.

Why was his _best _friend in this plan too you ask?

_Flashback_

_Kendall: So Simon, would you rather kiss a girl or kill you best friend, Albert?_

_Simon: KILL ALBERT! DUH!_

_Kendall: Hey Albert, do you know what Simon just said?_

_Albert: What?_

_Me: He said he would rather kill you than-_

_Kendall:-Something._

_Albert: What _something?

_Me and Kendall: Nothing__._

_Simon: *walk over*_

_Albert: Simon, you said that you would rather kill me than do what?_

_Simon: I said I would rather kill you than kiss a girl._

_Albert: *Offended*_

_End of flashback_

I don't know what else happened because the rest happened during lunch and its not like I'm in the same lunch monitors group as them or anything!

* * *

Rochelle  


* * *

Yay! Its lunch time!

Lunch bag, go down the railing! Woo hoo!

Ah, hi Melanie!

Daily washroom break and trip to the water fountain, eh? Well it looks like this time me and Sheena are coming with you and we are leaving Crystal behind.

BYE CRYSTAL!

La De la De la De la...

The mystical fountain! Or the mysterious fountain, according to Sheena, is right there! Its mystical because you just turn the handle part and you don't have to hold it and it just spews water! So mystical...

And the best part is, its right beside Kendall's lunch monitors door.

And lucky for the waving Melanie, the door was opened!

Me and Melanie were waving but Kendall and Clarisse never seem to notice.

"Stop waving!" Sheena said to us. We didn't listen.

Next thing you know, a few guys come by the door to see whats happening and then another one comes and says, "Don't worry, I'll take care of this." then he slammed the door way too hard and it made a loud BANG and you can still feel the vibrations.

"Not ma fault!" Sheena said as we all ran away from the door, into the girls washroom.

* * *

Sheena

* * *

Gosh, I tried to warn them but they just didn't listen.

We went into the washroom and there was a stall, that was unlocked just like the rest.

"Hey Rochelle, remember in our old school how the janitor came to the girls washroom and unlocked the washroom door from the outside with a coin?" said Melanie.

"Maybe we can lock it from the outside like that..." I said.

We tried to turn the lock with our hands since none of us had a coin.

"Wait.." Melanie said, as she took her sweater zipper and tried to use it as a key.

With the help of Melanie's zipper and me and Rochelle's hands, we finally locked the door!

"Yeah! We did it!" said Rochelle as we all turned to leave. Then we all stopped as a thought occurred to us."Um...maybe we should unlock it so that we don't get in trouble..." I said.

No arguments there.

It took us longer to unlock it than to lock it. I was so desperate, I tried to use this tiny metal thing on my vest.

Then we finally unlocked it, and we left the washroom.

Why did we do all that? We were bored, OK?

* * *

Kendall

* * *

_The next day at gym _

Today, we had gym. Eh...

Gym meant no sweater on...and boring stupid basketball...I HATE GYM!

I am totally awesome without gym, am I right?

We had to walk around and around the gym while bouncing a basketball and we were all in a line.

Clarisse was in the lead.

Then later on, I slowed my pace. I could here the shouts of everyone.

"Hurry Kendall! Keep going! Go faster!" they would shout.

But I didn't listen.

The teacher made us stop.

"Clarisse, where are you?" he asked. "Hi. I'm here" she said, in the middle of the line. "How did you get there? And how did Kendall get there?" he asked.

"Hi..." I said. Now he realized that I slowed down.

Later on, we went back to class and we played bingo. Who won? Doesn't matter.

Rick was just bragging his head off as we started the game and then at the end, it turned out that me and Melanie had more chips on the card than he did.

Then after, we played heads up 7 up.

I put my head down and felt someone tap my head. I lifted up my hand. Later on, I lifted up my head and stood up to see Rochelle the only one in her group that was sitting and she was saying, "No? No one picked me? Only me?"

It was my turn first."Um..." I took my sweet time until the teacher started counting down. "Um...Patton, est-ce que tu touche ma tete?" I asked in french. What? Not ma fault that we had to speak French.

"Non, je ne touche pas ton tete." he said in French as well. Dammit.

* * *

Melanie

* * *

Next round!

I put ma head down and felt a tap. Then I heard Amanda's keys jingle and then her voice saying, "Oh, shoot.."

Did she touch my head?

Then, I stood up and saw that Kendall and Rochelle and some other people go touched as well. Then I noticed that Rick was one of the people that were supposed to touch your head.

"Do you think Rick tapped Rochelle's head?" Kendall whispered to me while giggling.

"Maybe..." I responded.

I guessed Amanda when it was my turn and it was a no. Kendall guessed Amanda and before she could finish the sentence, Amanda was already walking back to her desk.

Then, at the end of the game, it turned out that Elizabeth touched my head.

Darn it...

_Proper before March break ending_

"Freedom!FREEDOM!FREEDOMMMMMMMMM!FFFRRREEEEEEDDDOOOMMM!"

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

**Alright people, that was the proper ending. You could just hear the shouts getting louder and louder as you exist the door. Then, it gets so loud that the people that walk home and use the opposite door could probably could hear the shouts loud and clear. Then, when you think that your eardrums are finally gonna burst, the bus swerves this way and everyone is bounding up the steps._ That_ is the proper ending.**


	23. Art class again! Part 1

**Hey people! Another chapter about what happened at art class! I am gonna give more descriptions about the people in ma art class and there are like, 3 other people that I never talked about.**

**Disclaimer: Why do you need me in this chapter anyways?**

**Me: Just to remind everyone that I do not own Fable Haven.**

**Disclaimer: But you don't make your stories Fable Haven-like. Why do you need me in any chapters anyways?**

**Me: Just do what your supposed to do!**

**Disclaimer: *Grumble* fine. You don't own Fable Haven.**

People in my art class

Christine-The girl that is in grade 6 and is 8 days younger than Jerry but is way taller than him

Jerry-Really annoying dude that's older than Christine by 8 days, in grade 6, is super short and everyone hates him. A LOT.

Jessica-One of my friends in art class that is also in grade 6

Anica-The 8th grader that is shorter than Christine, so I'm basically saying that, Christine is REALLY tall.

Me/Melanie-The awesome! And the only one at art class who is in grade 5. Wa...

Justine-This tall grade 7 kid in art class that everyone hates.

Tyler-This really annoying dude. Age: I have no idea

Andy-This SUPER creepy dude who had the nickname that Jerry gave him:Anda-P.

Chapter 23:Art class again! part 1  


* * *

Melanie

* * *

Today is another day at art class.

Aye...what a way to ruin March break for me. I had to wake up early! Aah!

When I went to art class, everyone was there and we had a bunch of conversations.

Anica: Are you guys all in grade 6?

Jerry and Jessica: We're in grade 6.

Me:I'm in grad 5!

Christine: I'm in grade 6 too. I don't know how Jerry is 8 days older than me!

Anica: OK, so I'm in grade 8, you guys are in grade 6 and 5. No ones in grade 7...

Jerry: Oh, JUSTINE! WE NEED YOU!

Justine: *Comes in the room* what?

Us: OK, we just needed you to fill in the space that was missing.

Christine: And I still don't know how this guy, *points at Jerry* is older than me by 8 days!

Justine: Maybe its cause you guys are PERFECT for each other!

Jerry: WHAT? *Tries to attack Justine while using his art board as a shield.*

Yeah, so while Jerry was trying to use his board as a shield, Justine blocked him and stopped him from coming near him by holding his board and Jerry tried to kick him, but since he was so midget-y, he didn't get to kick Justine. BEST FIGHT EVER! Me and Christine kept on bugging Jessica and Anica who were busy sketching, to look over by saying, "YOU GUYS ARE MISSING THE BEST FIGHT EVER! YOUR SERIOUSLY JUST MISSING IT!"

Then, they finally turned around, and we were right! It was an awesome fight because Jerry fell and shouted, "TEACHER! JUSTINE WAS BULLYING ME!"

Next thing you know, Justine's explanation was, "I was defending myself, like, you attacked me."

Later on...

Justine:No! Teacher, please no! I don't want to be in the same room as Tyler! He's...um, d-distracting!

Teacher:Just draw!

Then Justine walked over to our room (with me, Christine, Jessica, Jerry and Anica) and he said, "I'd rather be in the same room as you guys instead of Tyler!"

"You would want to be in the same room as a bunch of girls?" Christine said.

"And Jerry." Anica said.

"No, I only meant a bunch of girls. Who said Jerry wasn't feminine?" Christine said while laughing. Sometimes, she annoyed Jerry so much that he would hit himself in the head with his art board.

2nd conversation:

Someones watch:*Beep, beep*

Christine: UGH! Who's watch is that?I hate that sound!

Jerry: What if I brought my watch to art class next week? It beeps every 5 min you know.

Christine: *Glare* then I'll throw the watch out the window, throw you out with it and shout to the watch, "OH! And take this thing with you!"Ooh! And I could throw you out the window _then _throw the watch and then be like to the watch, 'let Jerry break your fall!.'Or, I could throw you out the window while the watch is on you.

Jerry: But then you'll like, go to jail for killing me, like seriously, we're on the 12th floor.

Anica: What if her explanation was, "I just threw Jerry's watch out the window and he just _chose _to be attached to it!"

Jerry: *Hit himself with the board.*

Next thing you know, you see this creepy kid standing right behind us. I quickly took my chair and dragged it up to Christine and Jessica, who had front row seats at the objects that we were drawing.

The kid was a super chubby kid with a double chin, tiny eyes and a creepy grin.

The only thing that Christine noticed was the Pokemon cards that he was holding.

"Am I the only one that notices his Pokemon cards?" she asked us.

"Hey kid, what's your name? You know what, your name was um...Anda, right? Ooh! And your last name started with a P. I'm gonna call you Anda-P from now on. So, Anda-P, let me see those Pokemon cards." Jerry said. He looked through all the cards while saying, "Don't know that one, don't know that one,don't know that one, don't know that one-"

"Oh, next thing ya know, your gonna see Pikachu and your gonna say, 'I don't know that one'." ANica said sarcastically.

"Yeah, probably." Jerry said. "So Anda-P-" he stopped when the dude was making a growling noise and then you can hear the kid in a small deep voice say, "That's not my name!"

"Whoa," said Jerry, a bit scared. "Kid, did you go through puberty? Like, just asking."

This kid is such an idiot, but that comment got _Anda- P _to go away.

**Sorry this chapter was short! I have to go play cards with Judy and also, I might not fit all the crazy stuff that happened at art class in this one chapter so I think I'm gonna make a part 2. C YA!**


	24. Art class again! Part 2

**Alright, this is the 2nd part of my day at art class and it seriously was crazy. Now, you get to see how annoying Tyler was! I don't think I'm gonna write the descriptions down though, you guys already saw it 2 times! Jeez...don't be a its gonna be my P.O.V for the whole chapter, did you guys notice that in the last chapter?BTW, Rachel, I suggest that you do not read the part about the pedo bear and if you guys do read that part, don't ask questions.  
**

**Disclaimer: Gosh! I wish you forgot about adding a disclaimer.  
**

**Me: TOO BAD!**

**Disclaimer:*grumble, grumble***

**Me: Well?**

**Disclaimer:Ugh...you don't own Fable Haven and?*yawn*I mean and you don't own anything that Brandon owns.**

**Me: Brandon who?**

**Disclaimer: I-I mean Brandon Mull.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Art class part 2  
**

* * *

Melanie

* * *

TA~DA!

My drawing is as dark as ever! Christine tapped my drawing lightly, showed me her finger and it was black and smudgy from my drawing.

"I didn't even tap it that hard!" she said.

Then I said to everyone, "Sh!You guys, listen!" They all quieted down and in the other room beside us with Justine and Tyler in it, you can hear Tyler saying, "I! I am...the ninja! And you are the fat ninja!"

"I'm not the fat ninja! You are!" said Justine.

"No! You are!" Tyler said. Christine got up from her seat, walked over to their door and then said, "Tyler! What are you?"

"I'm a ninja! A fat ninja!" Tyler said and then Christine left them in peace.

"I thought you said I was the fat ninja." Justine said to Tyler.

"Do you want to be the fat ninja?"he asked Justine.

"Never mind." Justine said.

"Hey," Jerry said to us. "Is Tyler the annoying dude that had a shirt with the name _Tyler _on the back of his shirt?"

"Well duh, you idiot. I can't believe that you just noticed that Tyler was annoying and who else would wear a shirt that said _Tyler _except for Tyler?" Christine said to him.

"Well, I was just asking." Jerry grumbled.

Tyler walked into the room, took a paper cup and got some water.

"Hey Tyler!" Christine said. "What are you?" now this time, instead of saying 'a fat ninja', Tyler turned around to show us his back where it said, _Tyler,  
_which was the obvious answer.

Then Christine started talking about this game called, Ice cream or something. "I know how to defeat the , you start out in a basement, and you are a midget. You have a friend, but she isn't there and you try to escape out of the basement window by climbing a stack of books but you mess up every time and make a loud noise and you alert the ice cream man, who turns out to be like, a murderer and he has this chainsaw. When you alert him, you have to hide under the stairs." she said.

"What if your too slow?" I asked her.

"Then you die. No actually, he just throws something at you and injures you. If you get 3 knifes in you, then you die." she said.

"Can't you just pull the knifes out of you?" I asked her.

"Your hands are tied behind your back so you can't." Christine said. "OK, so, after the chainsaw man leaves, he just goes off somewhere else and you climb the stairs, into the kitchen. There's like, this hole in the carpet and your supposed to avoid it but the first time I played the game, I ignored it and I fell down and the chainsaw man was right there and he cut me in half."

"Um...T.M.I." Anica said.

"Yeah, and then when you get to the kitchen, which is really hard, there are these big trash bags and if you hit the 3rd one, you find your friend who is badly injured, but she has the key to get you out of there."

"How was your friend injured?" Jessica asked.

"The chainsaw man like, ripped her arm out or something, I forgot." Christine said. I started sketching again, and then later on, I heard Anica sort of shriek and she said, "Why would her do that?"

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them.

Then Anica said, "We were talking about this thing called the _pedo~bear _and its like, about this bear and the kids think he's like really cute and stuff and then the bear lures them somewhere and then he rapes them."

"Um...why were you guys even talking about this?" I asked them. "Yeah. Why were we talking about this again?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know." Christine said. "I'm gonna blame Jerry."

"HEY!" he said.

Then, the strangest thing happened. It was...silent. Yes, it is very, very strange when everyone is quiet at art class because, usually, we are all chatterboxes.

"Why is it so quiet?" Christine asked, breaking the silence. "I don't like it. Someone, random topic."

"Uh, the vending machine stole my money once." Jerry said randomly.

"HOW?" we all asked at the same time.

"You know you could just press this button to get your money back, right?" I asked him.

"Well, like, I put the money in and then all of a sudden, the power ran out of the whole mall." he said. That little sucker. He's just plain unlucky.

Well guess what? That's pretty much what happened at my art class.

**So, do you guys think that Jerry, Andy and Tyler are like all boys-super weird and annoying? I'm guessing yes. They are really annoying though. Tyler says the most random things, Andy is just really creepy and Jerry is just plain old annoying. C YA! Oh, and the next time something epic happens at my art class and I remember to update about something that isn't school, I'll write about it!  
**


	25. Officially March break!

**This chapter is gonna be about what happened during March break so far! It might not be interesting, but trust me, I'll make it interesting. He-he...*evil grin*Oh, and Yiye, the name of the song that you liked was we are stars. Rachie found the song thanks to me by the way! DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: What?**

**Me: Oh, you know what~**

**Disclaimer: Oh, yeah, you don't own Fable Haven, now leaf me alone! I'm bushed! Your not the only one who has a March break, ya know.**

**Me: Whatever.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: March break's craziness  
**

* * *

Melanie

* * *

So, now its officially March break! How awesome!

I called Melanie on Saturday and when she picked up she asked me, "What is it?"

"Guess what Melanie? I prank called Simon!" I said to her.

"WHAT?!" she asked me.

"Yeah, so basically, I couldn't stop laughing! So, his mom picked up and I didn't know what to do."I said.

Me: Hello? Is Simon home?

Simon's mom: Um, who are you?

Me: *Thinking-_dang it! I can't say that I'm Voldemort!_* um...I'm uh, his friend. Um...I'm Albert.

His mom: Alright, just wait for a minute.

Me: *giggle non-stop*

Simon: Hello?

Me: *Laugh, laugh* Um...*hang up* Whew!

And the next thing I knew, I think he redialed but I didn't pick up. What? My parents were home and stuff!

*Sigh* I wonder if I should ask Simon if he got any interesting prank calls when we get back to school. Melanie said I shouldn't because then he would know that it was me. Would he seriously be nerdy enough to realize that?

* * *

Melanie

* * *

I can't believe that Kendall was serious about prank calling Simon!

I mean seriously, Elizabeth already did that! *Sigh* Now this little lady wants me to prank call him too. She said that I shouldn't say that I'm Albert or else he would see the difference in my phone number and Kendall's. She said that I should say that I'm Stephen. Jeez, I'm not gonna say that! I'm not even gonna do it! I'm too lazy to do it and plus, he's just a waste of my time!

Aye, people, let me tell you, I came back from art class today and when I looked at the street names, you know what I saw? This is proof that Albert is everywhere because since his nickname is Edmonton, the street name was Edmonton too! AHH!HE IS LITERALLY EVERYWHERE!

When I went to the museum of Inuit art, I called Rochelle to go with me and when we went there, there was a map of Canada and that just reminded me- Alberta is on the map, and so is Edmonton!

There was a map of the world and the task was to find Toronto and when we did, in big bold letters was the name, Edmonton.

He is now officially freaking me out. UGH!

My sister Valery gave me and Rochelle some coins that instead of using it to buy things (because the stuff in the gift shop of the museum was WAY too expensive), we used it to make wishes in the water fountain.

We both wished for a happy life just randomly because we were rushing to get into the museum or else everyone will ditch us!

We stayed at the museum for like, less than half an hour. When I went home, I looked in my pencil case and I thought to myself, _oh shoot darn it..._

Why? Well cause I took Kendall's eraser home by accident... NO KENDALL! I DID NOT ROB YOU! I DID NOT STEAL THAT ERASER!

* * *

Rochelle

* * *

Yay! Today we were going skating! Woo-hoo!

When Melanie got to my building, we waited for Crystal and her dad driving her car to come pick us up and get us to the skating place. And Crystal's brother was coming too...

Before we got into the car, Melanie told me something that freaked me out. "You have to sit in the back with Crystal's brother." she said to me.

"WHAT!?" I said to her with total shock. Why did I have to sit with HIM?

"Because," Melanie said." Remember that he was scared of you?"

_Flashback_

_Me and Melanie were at Agincourt library and then we saw, Crystal and her brother._

_We all sat at a table and they started talking and I didn't say a word._

_Me:*silent*_

_Crystal's brother:*whisper to Crystal*_

_Crystal: He says that Rochelle is creepy._

_Me: Why? I didn't even talk yet!_

_Crystal:He says that you almost never blink._

_Me: Gosh..._

_Everyone else:*Laugh,laugh*_

_End of flashback._

Oh, yeah, he was scared of me!

"So Crystal's brother insisted on sitting beside you so he could overcome his fear." Melanie said to me while smirking. Jeez people! This is serious stuff! Why did I have to sit beside him?

* * *

Crystal

* * *

Now, we were at the skating arena.

When we were skating, me, Rochelle and my brother all skated without holding the rail but Melanie held on. She still didn't take classes. *Sigh*

I was on level 2 and so was my little brother and Rochelle was now on level 3.

Melanie skated with us without holding the after a while and then when she went back to the rail, this guy skated past her and they both fell on the ice.

"Gosh...sorry."Melanie said. "Its okay Melanie." I said to her. She got up and started skating again.

Then, my brother bumped into someone and fell down too!

Afterwards, me, Melanie, Rochelle and my brother went out of the skating rink because the Zamboni was coming and we went to see Rochelle's mom and ask her if we could all go to Rochelle's house. I couldn't go but Melanie still could.

We wanted to stop skating now because my brother said that he was tired and we were a bit tired too.

But, eh...we had to still had to skate for a while.

We went back to the skating rink, I stepped onto the ice and the next thing knew, I tripped on someone and I fell hard. On my bum.

OUCH!

The dude tat tripped me held my hand and picked me up. Ouchie...

* * *

Melanie

* * *

Why is everyone falling now? Everyone but Rochelle?

Not fair.

My sick fell when I was skating and I could feel my ankles hurting because the top of my skates pressed down on my ankle whenever I made my foot go sideways a bit. Which was a lot.

When I took off my skates, I could see the redness of the place the skates hurt me.

Ouchie!

Then later on, I went to Rochelle's house and Crystal and her brother went back home.

Me and Rochelle went on the computer and she started listening to a song that we heard on the car.

She wanted to search up _we are the kings and queens _at first because she didn't know the name of the song, but I made her search up _we are stars _and it worked!

I'm awesome!

Then when I had to go, I called home and my sister picked up, and she told me that my grandpa would pick me up and get there in about 10mins.

I went downstairs and waited for my grandpa. After 20mins, I went back up to Rochelle's apartment and called my house.

Yeah, and _that's _when my sister told me that my grandpa refused to pick me up because he wanted to watch the news. *Sigh* Not I'm waiting for my Grandma to come and pick me up in 10min. UGH!

* * *

Valery

* * *

Ha ha! Melanie could have been picked up earlier but, whatever.

I was busy playing the game balloons to battles or something.

This game is so addictive!

When Melanie came back, she ate dinner and then me, my mom, my dad and Melanie all went bowling.

The place was big and it had a lot of lanes and stuff. You can hear the thump of a bowling ball hitting the ground and then rolling to the pins about every second.

Only me and my dad played because Melanie was too young and stuff and my mom just wanted to watch us.

The ball was so heavy!

My dad won because at the end, I lost my energy and couldn't throw that well and since he was a _boy _he still had the energy.

TOTALLY NOT FAIR!

Later on, we went to the car wash!

Its been forever since me and Melanie watched to car get washed by the crazy machine!

We went in the washing thing and we heard the thump, thump of the big brushes going against our car, the water spraying on the car and then the air blowing the car dry.

* * *

Melanie

* * *

We went home with a clean car and begged my grandma to make some bacon.

What? Me and my sister were hungry and bacon tastes good.

And now, I'm making a new chapter!

See ya later!

**That's the new chapter! It was just about what happened today and yesterday. And people, its so sad that Family didn't post the new episodes of teh next step online. There are already 3 after shows for season 2 so that means that there are already 3 episodes that me, Yiye and Rachel missed! Not fair! Hmph... **


	26. NOT MA AWESOME FAULT!

**Alright Kelly, I told you, I DID NOT STEAL YOUR ERASER! I forgot to give it to you when I was rushing to get dressed! Perks of being on the bus, eh? And plus, if I wanted to steal it, why would I tell you? USE YOUR BRAIN!**

**Disclaimer:You do not own Fable Haven and you did not steal Kelly's eraser.**

**Me: That is totally true!**

**Kelly: Then how did it get there? In your pencil case?**

**Me: Be gone Kelly! I told ya that I didn't steal it!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Not ma awesome fault!  
**

* * *

Melanie

* * *

*Sigh* Not ma fault that Kelly's eraser just CHOSE to be in my pencil case!

It seriously not my fault!

Jeez, Kendall...you can't blame me for going on the bus and rushing to get dressed, not can you?

Gosh...and when I bumped into that dude when I was skating, totally not ma fault!

I was skating for too long and I just wanted to go to the rail and then sit down on the ice for a while but _noooo..._a guy skates past moi and we _both _slip!

All I wanted to do was rest for a while like, geezers!

And I didn't want to be late for the stinking bus so not ma fault that I forgot to give Kendall her eraser!

Now that lady is blaming me! Gosh,gosh,gosh,why?Why?Why?Jeez!Jeez!Jeez! It seriously not ma fault I tell you!

NOT MA AWESOME FAULT! _-Yuxi_

* * *

Kendall

* * *

That little lady!Missy!She stole ma darn eraser...hmph!

I'm pretty sure I mean, how else would it have got there?

Melanie,I am using my brain by thinking of why it was in your pencil case in the first place! UGH...

Hey! My little sister just bit moi!YOU SHALL DIE!

*Take a long stick thingy* Not fair! I missed your head!

Not fair...if she gets hurt, its not ma fault.

And also Melanie, not ma fault that I ship you! *Make heart with hands*

Like seriously, its not ma fault that I think that its cute!

Adorable even...

Ha ha Melanie! You can't stop ma mind from thinking that! I am awesome at guessing and I'm guessing that one day, you 2 will be together!

Don't know who I'm talking about? Well...

NOT MA AWESOME FAULT!_-Yux_i

* * *

Rochelle

* * *

Yay! I'm home now! And since its still winter-ish, I could wear my skirts!

Now let me see, a purple tee and a long blue skirt that reaches up to ma knees.

AWESOME!

What? Who wears skirts in the summer? I only wear them at home in the winter.

ITS TOTALLY NORMAL I TELL YOU!

Jeez, people, not ma fault that I'm like this...you know...AWESOME!

OMG! THE SONG! We are stars...

Its completely awesome!

Gosh, geezers!

Its totally not ma fault that this song is so awesome! Melanie doesn't really think so but I do! And Crystal does too!

Melanie, NOT MA AWESOME FAULT!_-Yuxi_

* * *

Crystal

* * *

I made a fan fiction account!

Yeah!

But I don't get how to make a new chapter...

Its not my fault that I don't really know! Its a bit confusing...

I asked Rochelle and she made no sense at all!

I asked Melanie and she made sense but then, she didn't really understand what I meant.

Gosh people!

NOT MA AWESOME FAULT!-_Yuxi_

* * *

Valery (Surprise, surprise! (Um...again)

* * *

Ouch...my bum hurts for some reason! Is it cause I was so awesome at bowling yesterday? Maybe...not ma fault!

OK, now I just realized that the game I was playing on the tablet was called BTD battles!

Its like, I get a bunch of monkey stuff and they stop the balloons from getting to the other side while I try to beat the other person.

I usually play offense now, which meant that I could also send balloons at the other player and make them loose as fast as they started!

There's this thing where they have a plantation which means that they plant banana's and get FREE money to buy good items to go against the balloons AND to defeat moi!

So if I see a freaking plantation, they go bye bye.

If I send some balloons, there's this gigantic red one that if you defeat, it turns into like, 3 gigantic blue ones and its automatic death for the other player.

Now, don't get me mad *king*of*balloons*! Hey, how dare you make that name! I SHALL KILL YOU!_  
_

WHAT?!Is that a plantation I see? And your also sending me balloons? YOU ASKED FOR IT! Big balloon, defeat him!

Not ma fault.

NOT MA AWESOME FAULT!-_Yuxi_

* * *

Melanie

* * *

NO!

STILL didn't post the new episodesss of the next step!

Why do they have to make us wait?

They're so mmmeeeaaannn!

WHY?

Hmph!

That is totally their fault! They make us waitsss! Why do they have to do that? UGH! They are so means!WHY?

Kendall already watched it cause she had stinking cable and she still has the channel!

I lost the channel and then cable, Rochelle never had cable and Crystal, I think she lost the channel and even my friend Jessica in art class lost the channel! Even Sheena had the channel! Only Kendall and Sheena! Not fair!

But its still...

NOT MA AWESOME FAULT!-_Yuxi_

**Doesn't this chapter make sense? We DO always say NOT MA FAULT and thanks to Yuxi's comment on one of ma chapters, it became not ma awesome fault. Kelly, do I have to remind you that I didn't steal your eraser? And the next step! There are 3 after shows so that means that I already missed 3 episodes and now, there's gonna be another one! Wha...and somebody HAS to watch sytycdc and watch Jordan(Giselle!) and you can see the awesomeness! Rachel watched it already. And so did I!  
**


	27. More than 1 story Part:1

**So, this chapter is gonna be about not just 1 story, but more. I don't know how many stories but probably more than 3, that's for sure. Maybe 5...I.D.K. I think you guys all heard these stories before, shipping, the tickling thing, crushes and all that stuff. BTW, you guys should search up what the word FATUOUS means on Google. Just saying.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't have to say the disclaimer thing for all your stories, right?**

**Me: Yeah I guess...**

**Disclaimer:Oh yeah! Awesomeness!**

**Me: Hey, you better be less annoying or else you _will _have to say it for each story, got it?**

**Disclaimer:*Grumble* fine...*clear voice+sigh* yes sir, madam, sir!**

**Chapter 27: More than 1 story**

Story #1: At school stuff...  


Melanie

Yeah...at school was...interesting...

Yo Kendall, remember the day when Rick was like, "Hmm...I wonder if Melanie is ticklish..." and then I went like, "No! Do not touch me!"

Yeah...you probably remember...

HEY! Not ma awesome fault that I am a lady and I do not want that little midgets dirty little hands trying to tickle me!

But all he did was poke me with a pencil and it didn't tickle at all.

And when I said, "Don't touch me," a few seconds later, the whole class heard (except for some like little Rochelle) but it didn't matter to moi.

SHAMELESS!

La la la la la...

Kendall, you better stop that shipping!

Hmph!

Story #2: SHIPPING!

Kendall

Remember my shippers group?

Me, Crystal, Sophie, Jasmine, Mia are all shipping Melanie and Edmonton!

But then it was getting too boring and Melanie was also shipping me and Edmonton and she had a group as well.

Her group was her, Rochelle, Sheena, Clarisse and I forgot if there was anyone else.

She convinced them by telling them the story of Edmonton touching ma hand! I am very offended!

Then, me and Crystal started to ship everyone on the other group, now lets see *Clears throat* Sheena and um...Richard, still Melanie and Edmonton, Rochelle and Edmonton (I'm shipping them as well! Hehe!) and Clarisse and um..uh..IDK!

Yeah, and then later on I decided that it was a bit boring so I stopped the shippers group, even though I still know that they ship!

And then there was the thing that happened at recess...

Story #3: Worst way to end something

Melanie

Okay, now lets see what happened at recess that day-

I asked Sophie, why the heck was she still shipping? Doesn't she still have a crush on Edmonton?

She told me that she had a way to stop this once and for all.

I had no idea what she was going to do once she dragged me to the back of the line-where all the boys were and Edmonton was there too.

YEESH!

"Hey, what are you doing? I prefer to keep a distance." I said to her.

"Do you want this to stop?" she asked me.

"Yeah. Duh." I said to her. The next thing I new, I was being dragged over to the back of the line _again._

"You guys are being shipped!" Sophie shouted to Edmonton. Ugh...how was that gonna stop this?

Then, she ran back to the front of the line, just as we were going inside, and said to Kendall, "I told them that Melanie and Edmonton are being shipped. I told Melanie that that was the way to stop the shipping."

"Wow Sophie. That is the most horrible way to stop it." Kendall said. I totally, 100% agree with that.

Ugh...after that, when we went inside, Kendall told me that she stopped the shipping.

Story #4: AHHH!STUPID BOYS AND THEIR STUPID CRUSHES!  


Still Melanie's P.O.V. Got a problem with that?

Thursday morning.

Last day before March break.

Everyone was huddled beside the door as we did last minute studying for our social studies test.

Then, someone came up to me (I shall not say who) and said, "Melanie! I overheard the boys talking. Mo.j has a crush on you."

"WHAT!?NOOOO!WHY?!" I said/ um, *cough, cough* shouted.

Then, I walked away from the door with Crystal and then we pasted a few boys huddled around Simon.

Next thing you know, Rick was shouting, "HEY EVERYONE! THIS KID, *points at Simon out of all people* HAS A CRUSH ON MELANIE!"

Then he was repeating it over and over again as I started to naturally glare at all the boys.

Now I understand Valery. When she just looks at someone, she just can't help but glare. She thinks she's just looking, but she's actually glaring.

That's what I'm like around boys.

UGH! Why me, out of everyone in the school?

I has a few reasons why Mo.j and Simon shouldn't have a stupid crush on me. Last year, i punched Mo.j in the face and this year, I threw an eraser at Simon and it hit his stupid forehead. I also threw a rolled up piece of paper at Simon, and I threw his own eraser, bounced off of the desk and it hit him in the nuts. The stupid, dumb idiot started screaming like, 5 seconds after the eraser hit him while me and Kendall were laughing our heads off.

STUPID, STINKING, IDIOTIC, FREAKING BOYS SHOULD JUST NOT HAVE A STUPID, FREAKING, FATUOUS CRUSH ON ME!

Rochelle

I have no idea why Melanie is so mad and upset that those stupid boys have a crush on her.

I mean seriously, Rick has a crush on me! That's totally worst than 2 horrible boys having a crush on you, am I right people? (**AN: that is basically what Rachel said. Pointless and incorrect.)**

Melanie was telling me how Mo.j and Simon were the most annoying boys in the class and maybe the school and I just gaped at her and said, "What about Rick? Isn't he more annoying then both of them? Even both of them added together?"

She just shook her head and rolled her eyes and walked away while I was thinking, Rick is totally worst than 2 horrible, stupid annoying boys added together.

I have a feeling that I am totally correct.

Don't you agree?

Huh?Don't you?

I'm pretty sure that you do anyways.

**End of chapter! Gonna add more later! Rachel, are you sure that those 2 horrible boys in our class are not as bad as _1 _guy that is only 3rd most annoying in the class? Moo is 1st most annoying, (Kelly, I know you totally agree since he calls you cupid) and Saskatchewan is 2nd most annoying! How do you think that the 2 most annoying boys aren't as bad as the 3rd most annoying? And they are 2 people, not 1! I seriously hope that the boys were just kidding.**


	28. Boys are complete idiots

**Sup people. You know what this chapter is about? How horrible our new groups are! Sure our old groups were bad but somehow, I feel like these are worse. Yiye, even though you finally added quotation marks, there are other grammar problems! Like for example, you don't use many capitals! Spell check Missy, spell check.**

**Disclaimer: You do not own Fable haven and Yiye should not listen to anyone but me.**

**Me: Excuse me?**

**Disclaimer: Just repeating what you told me to say.**

**Me: *Smack my head.* Oh wait a minute, *smack Disclaimer's head, um...10 times.* Ha ha, you idiot!**

**Chapter 28: Boys are complete idiots**

Melanie

No!

Beautiful, great, awesome, fabulous March break is over!

Waa...

Today, when we went inside, the teacher announced that we were FINALLY changing groups.

That was good news since I was in the same group as Simon, Rick and Ella and Kendall was there too, but that wasn't the problem.

The problem was...STUPID IDIOTIC BOYS!

But then, my new group was about equally as bad because I had a Seth on my left, Richard on my right, Rick in front of me and Simon was sort of behind me.

The only girls in the group were Elizabeth (ya!) and Ella (again?)

*Sigh* So, this isn't exactly the best group ever, but I still have Elizabeth.

UGH! Will Rick ever stop bragging about him being smart?(Which he is not)

Did Seth just fart? Ew! This is the second time!

SHUT UP, RICHARD! NO, I WILL NOT LET YOU COPY MY WORK! FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!

Rochelle

LA DI DA!

I am in the same group as Jasmine, Kendall, Frank, Stephen and Sheena.

Woohoo!

No super annoying guys like Mo.j or Simon or Seth!

Ouch! What was that?

Oh, Edmonton was swinging this red thingamabob around and then it hit me!

Ow...

Wait, what? "Sorry." I heard him say." Did a boy just apologize? Was that even possible?

NO KENDALL, NO WAY!

Kendall

Aw! How cute!

Edmonton apologized to little Rochelle!

Totally adorable! Hey, why else would I be shipping? Cause its not adorable?

Shh Rochelle! I'm thinking of shipping!

I was mouthing the words across the room to Melanie and trying very hard not to make a heart with my hands, but she didn't understand me.

Why wasn't I making a heart with my hands? Because Richard was watching!

Later on, Melanie came over and I whispered to her, " Albert accidentally hit Rochelle on the head and then he apologized! He was like, 'sorry. I'm sorry, sorry.'"

Then, Melanie started laughing with me and Rochelle was just rolling her eyes.

So adorable!

But Albert got a new haircut and now he looks more like a freak than ever. So, first he had too much hair and now his hair is all...yeesh...

Melanie

Stupid boys.

Everyone packed up because we had computers and then gym, and then it was going to be the end of the day.

After I was finished packing, Richard, Frank and I think Stephen came up to me and Richard was holding up a small scrunched up piece of paper.

They were still convinced that I had a crush on Albert.

One word-Idiots.

"Hey, Melanie, " Richard says, holding the piece of paper up to me. "This is from Albert. Take it. Open it. Its a love letter!" he kept on saying.

Then, out of the blue Rochelle took the piece of paper and the boys ran off shouting, "NO GIVE BACKS!"

"I just wanted to see what it said." Rochelle said.

Kendall saw the whole thing and said, "Rochelle, are you sure your not jelly?"

"What?" Rochelle asked her.

"*Sigh* Are you sure your not...jealous?" Kendall said with an evil grin.

"No! I just wanted to see what it said!" Rochelle said defensively.

"Well, it obviously doesn't say anything so throw it away!" Kendall shouted at her.

"OK. *Throw.*"

And then, we went to the computer lab.

And after computers...gym.

Sheena

Now we have gym, wait no, we have Tim gym! With Mr. Tim!

We were also playing a game of um, soccer? Yeah, we were playing soccer.

There were, I think 4 teams or something.

When my team played, we were playing against a lot of boys and me and Rochelle were goalie.

And we also lost the game.

Then we played another game and this time, it was Melanie's team.

Their team had Melanie (duh), Clarisse, Kendall, Crystal, Simon and Albert.

And this time, I was goalie again and then when Simon kicked the ball, it hit me in..er...of the worst places to get hit and now I am so going to tell my mom!

Why would I tell my mom?

Because then, she would tell Simon's mom and then Simon'll get into a lot of trouble.

Hehe...

Melanie

When we were playing, my team won once and lost once.

Also, the boys were being idiotic again.

Albert kept on tripping over the ball and falling on the ground, Mo.j was running too slow because he was too fat and the ball kept on going behind Rick.

"I think the ball doesn't like Rick. Yes, the BALL." Kendall told me.

"No one likes Rick." I said to her.

Then, when Albert was being a klutz again and then he tripped on the ball (again), he fell and then Mo.j fell on top of him.

HA HA!

That's what he gets!

When Tim Gym was over, I could hear Albert saying to the boys, "Mo.j is really heavy! When he fell on me-gosh, he's just super heavy, alright."

Okay, yeah, Mo.j seriously is heavy and everyone knows that.

_At home_

I called Rochelle and played truth or dare with her.

I asked her, "Mo.j, Simon, Rick or Seth? Pick one of them."

"UGH! This is the hardest decision of my life!" she said to me. "Well, Rick is out. Mo.j is out..hmm...Seth or Simon?"

" I asked Kendall if she would rather choose Seth or Simon once. She picked Simon. She told me, 'well Melanie, I can't watch someone pick their nose so I pick..._that guy. _I made sure that she didn't do ini mini miny mo." I told Rochelle. "Oh yeah, and no ini mini miny mo for this question!"

"Fine, I'll do ini mini miny mo then." she said.

"Dude, I just said no ini mini miny mo!" I said to her.

"Fine. I choose...Simon..ew..." she said.

Well, I guess people really hate Seth.

**Well, hope ya'll enjoyed this darn chapter. This actually happened Rachel! Yes, Rachel, I do right about real stuff! Gosh, unlike you and your stares that makes Regan freeze. Like that's even possible. So, everyone else, when are you gonna update? Yiye, grammar! Kelly, don't you dare right about me as Jenna in your stories! Yuxi, you take even longer than Rachel to update! Which is saying something! Rachel, are you gonna update tomorrow? Anyways, C YA!**


	29. Reality check

**Hiya****. New chapter! Um..again. Gonna be about what happened on Wednesday March 19, 2014. So in other words, today. Enjoy reality!**

**Disclaimer:You don't own Fable Haven.**

**Me: Good.**

**Disclaimer: Did you even do your homework?**

**Me: Who does homework at _this _time?**

**Disclaimer: Um...you just came home.**

**Me:Exactly!**

**Disclaimer:But I thought that you were supposed to do homework when you came home.**

**Me:What do _you _know about homework?**

**Disclaimer: More than you since I do it first thing.**

**Me:I'm sure you don't.**

**Disclaimer: Actually-**

**Me: SHH, YOU SHH!**

**THE OC'S**

GIRLS

**Melanie: The awesome main character!(Sister's name- Valery)**

**Kendall: Ms. tae kwon do**

**Elizabeth: The surprise attaker**

**Rochelle:The cheery person(she can't even frown!)**

**Crystal: Awesome flute player(she made it to extra band! Um.. but didn't go...)**

**Sheena: Crazy yet serious**

**Ella: The daydreamer**

**Monica+ Amanda= Troublemakers.(Amanda is the more annoying one Kelly.)**

**Jasmine+ Maya+ Sophie= BFF.(Jasmine-really tall, Maya-Has a secret crush,Sophie- The gymnastic person.)**

**Tina: The random person who isn't really in the story.**

**Clarisse: The sugar queen(twin sister of Richard)**

BOYS

**Mo.j.:The most hated person in the universe.**

**Simon: Stupid nerd, besties with Albert, arch enemies with Seth, a pervert. Nickname- Sasquatch or Saskatchewan.**

**Albert: Math nerd, besties with Simon. Nickname- Alberta**

**Rick: The bragging midget(twin brother of Clarisse)**

**Seth: Arch enemies with Simon, nerd,horrible singer**

**Richard: The dude that freaks girls out by all of a sudden saying please and sorry. (Now that's just weird.)**

**Stephen: Has embarrassing secrets Kendall knows.**

**Frank: Has a crush on someone**

**Patton: The high-pitched voice person.(A.K.A, monkey guy)**

**Chapter 29: Reality check**

Melanie

Okay, so today, it was Wednesday so I thought there was gonna be extra band because usually, we have band on Wednesdays as well as Thursdays.

I brought my clarinet today and when I went on the bus, I realized that no one else except for me had an instrument.

Uh oh...

I told my grandpa to pick me up at 4:50 pm today...well, I guess I'm going home by myself today. No band.

When we got to school and went inside, I took my stuff and went inside.

Avoiding all the boys, of course.

I went to put my clarinet under the table where we usually put the instruments.

Then, I noticed that there was another clarinet there.

I checked the clarinet number.

Clarinet #4.

NO!

That's Albert's darn clarinet!

UGH!

I kept my clarinet away from his, or else Kendall would be making hearts with her hands, thinking about how _adorable _it is to have our instruments beside each other.

She said that she was shipping Albert and me 40%, Rachel and Albert 40% and Sophie and Albert 20%.

Why can't that little Missy just ship 0%?

Kendall

Aw...how cute!

I told Melanie that I was shipping her and Edmonton because they had the same...er...um...uh...characteristics!Yeah, that was the word I was looking for!

She just looked at me like, huh?

*Sigh* not ma fault that its the only way I can explain it!

And now they are the only ones who brought their instruments! Adorable...sorry Sophie. Nah, I'm not really that sorry.

SHUSH IT MELANIE! Yes, I am sure that Edmonton doesn't have a crush on me! I doesn't matter that he touched my hand! Accidents happen!

Gosh!

Ugh...

Now, we're in class and Frank sits beside Rochelle, right? And now he keeps on asking for her dictionary and stuff and not anyone else's!

I mean, it could be because she's the closest but now that I made ma mind up, that logic doesn't exist anymore!

Made ma mind up in what exactly?

That Frank has a crush on Rochelle!

I'm SURE of it!Eke!Yikes!

Now I'm sure that Rochelle hates me because I didn't pick up her eraser or something.

I told Melanie about that and she asked.

Rochelle's response was, "Well Kendall, I hate you for a lot more reasons. #1, the eraser. #2*points chin in the direction of EDMONTON!*Hmph!#3, *points chin in the direction of Rug* Hmph! And #4, *Points chin the the direction of Frank* HMPH!"

And all I said was, "Its not ma fault that I didn't see the eraser before! And its not ma fault that I think that Frank and Rug have a crush on you! And its not ma fault that I think that you and Edmonton would be adorable!'

What?Its true!Sometimes, the truth hurts. Other times, the truth is adorable!

Elizabeth

Melanie and Crystal asked me if I would rather choose Seth, or Simon.

"Seth." I declared immediately. What? I really hate Simon, OK?

I thought that Frank had a crush on Rochelle so I dragged Rochelle up to Frank and said, "Hey Frank! Rochelle has-" and then I was interrupted by Rochelle dragging me away while saying, "Na uh, ha uh!"

The next time, I went by myself and said to Frank, "Frank, Rochelle has a crush on you. *Laugh, laugh. Run, run*"

Ha ha!

That was hilarious!

Now, Melanie and Crystal were telling Kendall about my answer for, 'Seth or Simon' and how I answered really quickly.

Melanie asked Crystal as well and told her no ini mini miny mo and Crystal chose Simon after doing ini min miny mo.

"I said no ini mini miny mo."Melanie said.

"Well, I already did it!"Crystal said.

"Well, too bad!"

"Well, too bad for you!"

"Hmph!"

"HMPH!"

Crystal

Yesterday, during Tim gym, Albert was screaming his head off about the game and Melanie said, "Are you sure he's not hyper?"

"Why do you care?" I asked her, smiling mischievously.

"Why do you care?" she said to me.

"Yeah, Crystal, why do you care?" Kendall said, joining in. "Are you jealous?"

"Jelly? Jelly-jelly?" Melanie said piping in.

"No." I said calmly.

"Jealous? Jelly? Jelly-jelly? Really jealous?" Kendall and Melanie kept on saying.

"I SAID NO!" I shouted.

"Jeez Crystal." Melanie said.

"Take a chill pill." Kendall said.

Gosh!

_Last recess_

"Hey, Crystal, maybe you and Mo.j..." Kendall said to me.

"No! Why?" I said to her.

"Well, maybe you have a crush on him."

"No I don't. I need proof." I told her.

"Fine then," Kendall said. "You sit beside him.*Snicker*"

"Not my fault!"

"You always talk about him. *Laugh, laugh*"

"BECAUSE HE'S ANNOYING!"

"Not ma problem. And...you smelt him."

"Well, he's stinky!"

**How was the chapter? How was REALITY? Didn't end it well. Not ma problem. Hey, I should make a chapter called 'not ma problem'! This is what I call inspiration! You people really need to update. Happy chapter before chapter 30!**


	30. Crushes!

**This is gonna be about fake stuff again. More fluff! Enjoy..er...never mind. Its gonna be happy 30th chapter so I'm gonna make it 3000 words long! And now, just pretend its Spring. Also, if you guys want revenge, don't pair me up with Moheng!I think I want to make this chapter 4000 words long. My record was 3,570 but now its gonna be 4000 words!**

**Disclaimer: AGAIN? **

**Me: Shut up and say the thing.**

**Disclaimer:*Grumble* you don't own fable haven. You also don't own the characters from T.M.I that you added all of a sudden.**

**Me: Good enough. Hmph.**

**Descriptions**

Girls

**Melanie:the awes****ome main character that got dared by Kendall(in real life and o Fan fiction.)**

**Kendall: The big meanie!Ms. tae kwon do and can kick the baloney out of you**

**Elizabeth:the taserer who hates her siblings and very fast runner**

**Rochelle:the cheery person that can't frown**

**Crystal:Still an awesome flute player and always will be**

**Sheena: The crazy/serious person**

**Clarisse: The sugar of chocolate,candy etc.**

**Jasmine: The very tall person**

**Maya: The mustache person!**

**Sofia: The gymnast**

**Monica+Amanda: The troublemaker(Amanda has a crush on Albert)**

**Ella: The daydreamer**

**Tina: Still not really in my story yet.**

Boys

**Simon: The nerd, rivals with Seth, best friends with Albert**

**Albert: The math nerd, best friends with Simon**

**Seth: Also a nerd, rivals with Simon, miner**

**Mo.j: The disgusting fatso, world class cheese ball**

**Rick: The bragging midget of no tomorrow**

**Richard:The beggar(he pleads a lot now for some reason.)**

**Patton: Monkey boy, has a crush on Kendall(not the Patton in Fable haven)**

**Frank: Has a crush on Maya(one of the shorties)**

**Stephen: Also one of the shorties and has a secret that Kendall knows.**

**Chapter 30: Crushes!**

Melanie

_Morning when school starts_

Oh, just another boring day.

Better make the best of it and spy on the boys.

Now, I want to find out about boys and their crushes.

Rick? He hasn't been bothering Rochelle for a while, so that's a problem.

I walked by the big pine tree, right beside the bench, where Rick was, whispering to the boys.

Of course, Rick is the one of the worst whisperers so I could hear everything.

"*Whisper* hey Rick, aren't you going to do anything about Rochelle?" Richard asked Rick. Hmm...maybe if Rick tells Richard something personal cough, crushes, cough, Richard would have to tell him something personal too!

"Maybe..." Rick whispered to him."

"So what are you going to do to win her heart?" Richard asked.

"I never said that."

"Oh, come on dude, I know you want to do that! What do I have to tell you?" yes...he has to tell Rick something!

"You have to tell me the thing that you never want to tell anyone." Rick said. "Do you have a crush on Mia? Be honest."

"N- *sigh, grumble* yes..."

"I knew it!"Rick exclaimed with joy. "OK, so, you were right. I want to win Rochelle's heart. But how? I can't get Will out of the way."

"Hmm...I got a plan for that." Richard said. And then, they walked away while trying to whisper but since they were so bad at whispering, I could still hear every single word that they said.

Oh boy, Richard has a crush on Mia and Rick wants to win Rochelle's heart! But the thing is...Mia is with Frank...and what is Rick gonna do for Rochelle?

And plus, Mia is with Frank! And Richard has a crush on Mia!

Oh, boy. Oh gosh. Geezers!

And now, they have a plan.

Rochelle

_Still the morning_

I was standing in the shade of a tree, with the sun trying to warm us.

Everyone was jumping around, happy that it was Spring.

I just stood in the shade, tired from running and playing. I just wanted to sit down and rest.

Then, I sat down under the shade and closed my eyes for a while.

When I opened my eyes, Rick was trying to walk up to me.

I was about to kick him again but then he said, "Hold on!"

"Why?" I asked him. "Why should I?"

"Because..I wanted to tell you...that...Will is gone..." he said.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. I thought that I could be forever happy with Will by my side. Where did he go? I ran away from Rick to try to find Will.

And then I saw him. Thank goodness! I bet Rick was just lying, as usual.

I was going to say something to him when I realized that he was talking to another girl. I would be fine with this because he talks to my friends sometimes but this girl, she wasn't my friend. I didn't even know her! And worst of all, Will wasn't just talking, he was FLIRTING as well!

Then, I ran, I ran away from them and went back to the tree.

Rick appeared out of no where again and I tried my best to ignore him.

"You lied. He didn't go anywhere except with another girl. Hmph." I said to him. I turned my head the other way so I didn't have to see Rick.

"Well, that's s-sort of w-what I meant you-you know..." Rick said, stuttering badly. I still can't believe that he STILL has a stupid crush on me! After Will, I think that love is just as stupid as ever!

"Why are you still here anyways?" I said to Rick.

"Well...nothing...*mumble in a voice smaller than himself* I just liked your presence..." Rick said.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed again.

"Nothing!" he said.

Then, I saw Melanie waving at me to come over. _Gladly!_ I thought to myself. I felt like Rick was actually up to something since he didn't even try to ask me out. Usually, he can't go without 5 mins without trying to ask me out.

I quickly ran away from Rick and felt his burning stare on me. Was he seriously staring that hard? That bragging midget irks me so much.

Rick

Do you know how hard it was to talk to my crush?

I walked up to her, staring like crazy, but she never noticed because her eyes were closed.

I almost sat beside her and watched for as long as I could. I got lost in her beauty...and then when she opened her eyes, some beauty disappeared as she started glaring like crazy, and she almost kicked me.

I told her about Will and she ran off. When she came back, she was furious.

Do you want to know the plan that Richard told me?

Make Will meet a new girl instead of trying to get him out of the way!

And we found the perfect one-someone older than Rochelle and more Will's age (we think...) and know he's just flirting without us having to give him a push!

When Rochelle see's, she would automatically forget about him and hopefully, if I lay back on asking her out and just be nice to her and her friends for a while, she would like me more.

And then when the day come's to when I ask her out, there is a more likely chance that I'll get a yes!

But I still have to help Richard with Mia later on.

After the plan is done in a week or so, I'll help him think of a plan.

The girl that Will was flirting with was Tessa. He obviously likes her a lot. And Rochelle is probably fuming by the looks of it.

Make Will like another girl-check

Make Rochelle jealous-check

Now, I just have to lay back. Which is the hardest part of the plan for some reason. Oh, this is gonna be fun. There is no way on earth that I am gonna let another boy take Rochelle.

I have a feeling that me and Richard will both get the girl of our dreams that has been stolen.

Kendall

_Fist recess_

I was talking to Melanie during first recess today and then, I saw someone at the corner of my eye.

It was the idiotic screechiest of boy of all! May I sadly present to you, the idiot of of screeching: Patton!*Cough* monkey man, *cough, cough*

What? I can't help it. I rolled my eyes and glared daggers at Patton and Melanie noticed that I stopped talking about wanting my blue belt in Taekwondo and looked at who I was glaring at.

She noticed, and stepped back, but she was still close enough to hear and see everything that we were going to say.

I cursed under my breath as Patton came closer and closer, never taking his eyes off of me, which was creepy.

I tried to glare him away and when he opened his mouth to talk, I talked before him and I said, "Go away. Or else." Then I started glaring again and I crossed my arms while tapping my foot.

I heard Melanie trying to hide a laugh, but it didn't really work.

Patton didn't hear because he was blurting stuff out like, "Hey, hows it going. Just wanted to say hi. I mean, just wanted to talk a bit...i-if you want you know and um...its pretty nice weather right? Perfect for a-a...date?"

When he said the enemy word 'date', I said, "Whoa, idiot, slow down. I will not go on a date with you, even if it was the last thing I ever did. And plus, I'm-"

"Taken?" he asked me.

"Um...ish. I mean, *fake gag* yeah, I'm taken." I said to him. I never expected him to ask me THAT.

"So, who are you with? You know, since your taken, you must have a boyfriend or something. Who is it?" he asked me.

"Um...still Dan...*mumble* I guess..." I thought he would be the one having trouble talking! But talking about being taken by a boy is just really hard to say.

"Well, I should go know. Oh, and by the way, your cute when your nervous, something no one really see's." he said to me.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Oh, you are so gonna pay!" I shouted so suddenly, that he jumped and walked away.

UGH!

Mia

_Lunch_

I was walking down the hall while holding hands with Frank, when Melanie came running down the hall towards me while pushing people out of the way and saying, "MIA! Emergency! Gotta talk to you about something!"

"What is it?" I asked her when she caught her breath.

"Richard has a crush on you! Oh wait, oops, Frank is still here." Melanie said.

"What? Richard likes MY girl?" Frank said.

I kept my hand in Frank's as I asked Melanie, "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"Wellllll...I was really bored and I was doing a little spying and then I overheard Rick and Richard talking and Richard confessed that he had a crush on you." Melanie said to me. She also said things about Rick and Richard having a plan on getting the girl they wanted.

Frank stood there gaping, his mouth dropping lower and lower with every word Melanie was saying.

"Oh, he's gonna get it!" Frank declared. "_No one, _tries to steal my girl!"

"Don't worry Frank. I'll never like that lunatic." I said to him. I held on tightly to his hand and he calmed down a bit.

But that didn't help much.

He calmed down a bit but then he was all mad again as if an anger dart shot him.

Because when Richard walked over, Frank stormed up to him and started shouting.

Frank (well that's a first.)

When Richard walked over, all the anger just shot back in me as fast as a lightning bolt.

"HOW COULD YOU?" I shouted at him.

"What?" Richard said in confusion.

"How could you like my girl? You know that we're together and you STILL like her!"

"Well, you don't know that!" Richard shouted back. "You have NO proof at ALL!"

"Actually, I do have proof." I said, pointing to Melanie. "She told us EVERYTHING"

"Hi." Melanie said, giving a little wave. "True, I heard absolutely everything that you and Rick are going to do. You have a plan to help Rick get Rochelle and after, he'll have to help you get Mia."

"What?" Richard said, trying to avoid eye contact. "Yo-you don't know that. Just-just because you said it doesn't mean that its proof. Nah uh. Not at all." Then, he scurried down the hall and when he turned around to see us, he saw that we were all staring at him and he quickly turned back around.

He was obviously lying.

I bet I looked like my eyes were naturally meant for glaring, because all of a sudden, everyone I looked at got a glare from me.

"He's lying. Its so obvious."Melanie said to me and Mia.

"I know. Its really obvious when Richard lies. He went from totally confident in what he was saying to a stutterer." I said with a pissed out expression.

"Okay...I better go now. Gotta save Rochelle from Rick. BYE!" Melanie said to us. Then, she ran away while pushing people out of the way again.

Melanie

_Lunch recess_

Gosh! Don't worry Rochelle! I'll save you from that stupid idiot Rick!

I was standing beside the park as I caught my breath. I ran from upstairs all the way to the park without stopping!

When I looked up, I saw that Rochelle was having a very uncomfortable talk with Rick. He looked REALLY nervous, more nervous than when he was presenting his French speech.

Then, I started waving madly at Rochelle until she finally noticed.

She ran over to me obviously glad to be away from Rick.

When she finally got here, I dragged her over to the pine tree that me and Sheena always climb. Sheena was there as well as Kendall.

Kendall managed to get out of her lunch monitors room because I told her that there was an important meeting.

She almost didn't come but when I mentioned fluff, she automatically changed her mind.

Crystal wasn't here since she went to the washroom and got a drink of water, so it was just the 4 of us right now.

Sheena was at the highest part of where you could climb on the tree and I went up, right beneath her. We had a 2 people limit so only us 2 were on the tree.

Kendall and Rochelle stood underneath the tree, enjoying the shade. "So whats this 'super important meeting,' eh?" Kendall asked.

"Well, this involves Rochelle the most. 1st of all, we need a plan. Rick has a plan to get Rochelle to like him, and he pretty much completed about, 2 stages of that plan." I said.

"What is this, 'plan?'" Rochelle asked.

"OK, so Rick and Richard has a plan to get Rochelle, correct?" I said. I saw everyone nod, and continued. "The plan was to get Will another girl named Tessa and they somehow knew that Will would fall in love with her." I paused and saw that Rochelle had her mouth open wide. "And the second part of the plan was to make you jealous, which has been already done, I believe." I continued. "And later on, Rick is gonna be super nice to us so that when he asks Rochelle out, he would have a better chance." I finished.

"Well, that plan will NOT work. It never, ever will." Rochelle said in disgust. "But still, I bet Will is now with that OTHER girl. I guess I won't get him back. I don't want to anyways."

"Hey, how come Frank looks so mad?" Kendall asked as Frank walked around to park in the distance.

"Well, since Richard is helping Rick, soon, Richard is gonna have a plan that Rick helped him with, to get Mia." I said.

"But I thought Mia was with Frank." Sheena said.

"And after I heard about this, I told Mia but Frank was there as well and he started shouting at Richard when he walked over. Now, he can suddenly glare better than Kendall." I said.

"OK, Melanie, when did all this happen? And we need a plan to stop the 2 wacko's, Rick and Richard from getting what they want." Kendall said.

Crystal

When I went back outside after I went to get a drink of water, I saw Mo.j standing in the doorway, blocking my exit.

"Um, excuse me fatso." I said to him.

"I'm sorry mistress, I thought that I could spend some time with you for a while." Mo.j said, laughing a bit. Was he doing this just to annoy me? I sure hope so.

"Just move over fatty!" I shouted.

"Fine." he mumbled. " I hope I see you again today!" he said.

Now, I seriously hate the fact that he's in my group and that I sit beside him!

I quickly ran to the pine tree, where Melanie, Rochelle, Kendall and Sheena were deep in discussion.

"Hi." I said.

"Crystal, this is very important, got that?" Rochelle said.

"We sort of came up with a plan to get back at Richard and Rick. Right now, we need to focus on getting Rick out of the way and hope that Mia never EVER says yes if Richard asks her out." Melanie said.

"So what's the plan?" I asked them. Fist off, Melanie explained to me whats up with Rick and Richard so that I could understand.

"And the plan is, since Rick is gonna be nice to Rochelle and us, we need to take advantage of that and since Melanie is in the same group as him, she could lie about how Rochelle is starting to like him better. But, there is another stupid dance in May and Melanie is going to say that he has to ask her out DURING the dance. Rochelle would have to pretend to hate him less a bit and at the dance, we would have to find a way to embarrass Rick when he tries to ask her out." Kendall said.

Hmm...but how are we going to embarrass Rick?

All of a sudden, it seems like after liking Rochelle, nothing else mattered to him but getting her, and he can't be embarrassed by us easily.

So that means, Rochelle has to be the one to embarrass him.

Amanda

I stood at the top of the benches, where I could see everyone.

Not just everyone, the one, the only, one for me, Albert!

I saw him running, playing some kind of game with his friends on the pavement."HI ALBERT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

He heard, but I guess that he chose to ignore me for some reason.

Maybe he was really focused on the game.

He ran to behind the butterfly garden. His friends caught up to him, said something, and then he said something back. He might of been screaming, but who cares.

I ran over to the butterfly garden where I heard Albert say, 'OF COURSE I KNOW THAT!"

Then, he saw that I was here and quickly tried to run off, but then he tripped over himself.

"Hi Albert! Hows it going? Isn't it a great day?" I asked him.

He mumbled something but I couldn't hear him over my thoughts.

Then, he got up again and started running, with his friends behind him.

Well, talking to him was nice.

It always was for me. I can't wait for tomorrow! We have music and that means I get to put my clarinet right beside his! And plus, if we go play our instruments, I sit beside him! And if we don't, we'll be in Mr. Moons classroom, and he's right behind me!

Oh, I love music.

I hate extra band AND music, but since he's there, I love it!

Oh, and tomorrow, we have extra band as well and I sit beside him during extra band as well!

UGH! I can't wait until tomorrow!

Albert

I was just playing a game with my friends, and then out of nowhere, Amanda starts shouting 'hi' at me, so I run to behind the butterfly garden.

My friends caught up to me and they said, "Yo, Albert, we need to tell you something."

"What's this thing that's so important? I could be running farther and farther away from that squealing monster right now!" I said to the, well, more like shouted.

"We have to tell you that we think that girl that shouted 'hi' at you has a humongous crush on you." they said to me.

"*Sarcasm* oh, I didn't know that at all. And me not knowing is probably the reason that I'm running away from her." I said sarcastically. "OF COURSE I KNOW THAT!"

Then, when I looked over, I saw that Amanda was there.

I was about to run again, but she freaked me out so much, I tripped over myself.

"Hi Albert! Hows it going? Isn't it a great day?" she said to me.

"It was a great day until I saw you.'' I mumbled, but she didn't seem to notice.

I got up and started running. While I was running, I noticed that tomorrow was going to be music AND extra band.

And the thing is, I have to sit beside Amanda for both of those things!

"I hate my life!" I shouted.

Kendall

Ha ha! That sucker! You know, if Albert hates his life so much, I could very much end it for him.

Yes, I would do that Melanie and Crystal! No! I don't have a crush on him!

UGH!

Oh, tomorrow we have music.

Uh oh...Patton's in the percussion section now. NO!

_Skip to tomorrow at music_

Mr. Moon wasn't focusing on the percussion section right now, so Patton and Richard started talking together and I could hear everything.

Richard called me stupid and Patton agreed. So that means that he doesn't like me! Oh wait, he almost asked me out yesterday!

I am not stupid!

Richard is going to pay for that.

I'll show him.

Maybe I should upset him...alright, I gotta ask Mia what she thinks of Richard.

I'm sure that she'll insult him badly and I could tell him all the insults! That would totally upset him. And then, when he's busy being in the middle of being upset, I could get Elizabeth to kick him from behind and when he turns around, I could kick him a few more times. You know, just to show him that I'm not the one that's an idiot over here.

How do I get back at Patton?

Should I hang out with Dan more? And I'll have to tell my friends, especially Melanie, or else they think that I'm, *gag* _enjoying _my time with Dan.

Maybe they could ship and Patton would just go away like a dead fly or something.

**This chapter had lots of fluff didn't it?This chapter is 4000 words long! I told you I would do more than just 3000 words! Don't revenge on me with the fatso, got it? Never ever the fatso! Yiye, sorry, but there needed to be someone for you. I have plans for everyone else!**


	31. Plans

**Hi! This is gonna be about more fake stuff, alright? Kelly, don't be so mad! Yiye, just like chapter 26 said, not ma awesome fault! Enjoy. Rachy, I know that you were laughing really hard on my other chapter. I shall continue the awesomeness! And by the way, just pretend that in the story, today is, um...April 17! I don't have a fake name for 'slender man' yet so for now, he's gonna be called...uh...um...you know what, just call him slender man! Oh, and in this chapter, I have to use a swear word.  
**

**Disclaimer: You don't own fable haben.**

**Me: SAY IT CORRECTLY!**

**Disclaimer: I mean, you don't own fable _haven_**

**Me: Finally.  
**

**Descriptions**

Girls

**Melanie:the awesome main character that got dared by Kendall(in real life and o Fan fiction.)**

**Kendall: The big meanie!Ms. tae kwon do and can kick the baloney out of you**

**Elizabeth:the taserer who hates her siblings and very fast runner**

**Rochelle:the cheery person that can't frown**

**Crystal:Still an awesome flute player and always will be**

**Sheena: The crazy/serious person**

**Clarisse: The sugar of chocolate,candy etc.**

**Jasmine: The very tall person**

**Maya: The mustache person!**

**Sofia: The gymnast**

**Monica+Amanda: The troublemaker(Amanda has a crush on Albert)**

**Ella: The daydreamer**

**Tina: Still not really in my story yet.**

Boys

**Simon: The nerd, rivals with Seth, best friends with Albert**

**Albert: The math nerd, best friends with Simon**

**Seth: Also a nerd, rivals with Simon, miner**

**Mo.j: The disgusting fatso, world class cheese ball**

**Rick: The bragging midget of no tomorrow**

**Richard:The beggar(he pleads a lot now for some reason.)**

**Patton: Monkey boy, has a crush on Kendall(not the Patton in Fable haven)**

**Frank: Has a crush on Maya(one of the shorties)**

**Stephen: Also one of the shorties and has a secret that Kendall knows.**

**Chapter 31: Plans **

Melanie

_Morning when school starts_

Now, Kendall is trying to get Patton away from her, Frank is mad for the first time, Rochelle is TRYING to be nicer to Rick but not really succeeding, Mia is trying to avoid Richard (and the reason might be because she already has a BOYFRIEND) and Richard is starting to lie a lot.

Crazy, huh? Yeah, I know.

So, Rick is working on the part of his plan where he has to lay back and not ask Rochelle out, I'm working on making him think that Rochelle likes him and all the other girls are just taking advantage of him being nice.

So, so far, the girls' plan is working and Rick's plan is half in action.

"How am I going to survive all this? I can't be nice to him! Its hard!" Rochelle said in pain and disgust.

"Well, you'll have to deal with it Missy. I got the other part of the plan." Kendall said.

"Hey," Crystal said. "Maybe Rochelle should embarrass Rick."

"That's a part of the plan, Missy."

"Well I didn't know!" Crystal said defensively.

"Well, you should wait until I finish talking!" Kendall shot back.

"Well-"

"WHAT'S THE DARN PLAN?" Rochelle shouted suddenly.

"Ow. I think you broke my eardrums." Kendall said to Rochelle. "OK, so first of all, there's another stupid dance coming up, right?. OK, so the way to embarrass Rick is to make Rochelle embarrass him, right? *Look at Crystal.* And for now, Rochelle just has to be a tiny bit nicer to Rick while Melanie would tell him that Rochelle is starting to like him. Then, at the dance, when Rick asks Rochelle out, Rochelle could start shouting things at him like, 'No you idiot, why would you think that I would go to the dance with you? You irk me too much for me to say yes to that dumb question.' and maybe the other girls could kick him...what? I want to kick him, alright?"

"Alright, fine, I guess we could go with that plan." Rochelle said.

"So can I kick him in the nuts?" Kendall asked Rochelle.

"Whatever! That's not important right now." Rochelle said.

"I'm taking that as a YES!" Kendall said triumphantly.

Kendall

Aw yeah! I get to kick Rick in the badonkadonk! Best plan ever!

Now, I need to get back at Richard. Now lets see...where is Mia...oh there she is! Holding hands with Frank!

I ran up to Mia and Frank and said, "Hi Mia! Shoo, Frank! Get out of here!" he walked away slowly and I started talking to Mia about...BOYS.

"So, Mia, truth or dare?" I said to her.

"Um, truth." she said.

"What do you think about Richard?" I asked her.

"That he's an idiotic, stupid, rat who is is so darn annoying, that he made my boyfriend, who never gets mad, mad." Mia said.

"OK. Thanks." I said.

"Wait!" Mia said.

"What?"

"Truth or dare. Its your turn." she told me. *Sigh* Then, I saw Mo.j walking around and I knew that I would rather pick truth than dare.

"I pick truth." I declared.

"Alright. Do you like Dan, and why?" she asked me.

"Uh..." did I like Dan? I certainly liked him more than Patton. "Maybe..."

"Hmm...why?" she asked me curiously.

"Well, he's better than Patton. I knew him when I was in kindergarten. He's, um...nice to me." I said.

"Oh, really?" she asked me with a sly smile.

"Yes really. He's just nicer than other boys to me, alright?!" I said to Mia.

"Fine...fine." Mia said, sighing. Then, I walked away to find Richard. Lets see his reaction when I tell him the stuff that Mia, his crush said.

Rochelle

Ugh. Its only April 17. The dance is on the 1st day of May. Only 13 more days until I have to stop being NICE to the bragging midget, rug.

Wait a minute, 13 more days? BAD LUCK!

I was walking down the hall and I saw Rick, standing behind Mo.j. Actually, I didn't really see him until I got past Mo.j, since Rick is so short.

"Hi." I said in a fake sweet voice, forcing a smile.

"Hello." Rick said. "I can't wait until May."

"Why?" I asked him, even though I already knew the answer.

"Because-nothing. I mean, because its gonna get warmer." he said. Then he started to scatter away. OK, time alone now. Hmm...hey look, its Melanie!

"NO KENDALL!" Melanie shouted. What's this about?"SLENDER MAN IS NOT FLIRTING!" Oh...

"What? He says 'sup' and 'hi.' Its just cute, Melanie! I think he's flirting." Kendall said.

"Yeah, I saw him say sup." Crystal said to Kendall.

"AH HA! I bet he's flirting, Melanie." Kendall said. "This is proof! Even Crystal saw! Exhibit A!"

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No." Melanie said, protesting.

"Too bad!" Kendall said.

"Kendall Pear, shush it!" Melanie said.

"Kendall Pear?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, Melanie calls me Kendall pear because in Chinese, my last name sounds like 'pear'." Kendall told me. "And I call her Melanie River!"

"Well, at lest I'm not eatable!" Melanie said.

"Well, at least I'm not big!" Kendall snapped back.

"Oh sure your not!" Melanie said.

"Yeah, I'm not."Kendall said.

"Well at lest I have a FLOW!" Melanie shot back. Ha ha. River. Flow.

"Oh sure you do." Kendall said.

"Yeah, I do." Melanie said.

Melanie

*Sigh* Slender man is not flirting! I know he's not! Why would he? He threw a stinking snowball in my face last year!

"Hey, you have library pages today, right?" Kendall said to me.

"Yup. Wanna come?" I said to her.

"Sure." she said. Then, when the bell rang, Kendall and I went downstairs to the library.

When we got there, we could hear the leak in the ceiling but we didn't see it. At first.

During library pages, we weren't even doing anything! Kendall was busy munching away on her chips right now so that Clarisse couldn't steal it at lunch time and I was just sitting there, enjoying the inside.

Then, the bell rang, signaling the end of recess.

When we passed by the staircase, we could see the door that led outside, and some of our friends and classmates.

"Hey Kendall, say hi!" I said to her. Then, all of a sudden, a tall, skinny, silhouette went in front of the door just when I said that. And then I realized who it was.

It was slender man.

"Uh...never mind!" I shouted at Kendall as I ran up the stairs.

She was going up the stairs, right behind me, laughing hard. "I told you!" she said to me.

"SHUSH!" I said.

NO! Slender man can't be an Albert #2! Don't tell me that he's gonna be everywhere too!

Then, Frank came, looking happy again for the first time. "Melanie's in the deep fryer!" he said all of a sudden. "And no, I'm NOT in the death box, or whatever it is that you said before!"

Uh...

Then, Richard came over and Frank was back into moodiness.

Mia stepped back, thinking that there was going to be another fight between them. Then, Richard just walked past Mia and Frank. OKKKK?

What? I thought that there was going to be a fight or something.

Then, I heard Kendall snickering behind me. Then, she burst out laughing.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I told Richard that Mia said that he was an ' idiotic, stupid, rat who is is so darn annoying, that he made Mia's boyfriend, who never gets mad, mad.' " Kendall told me. " He tried to say that he didn't care, but it was obvious that he did. Maybe, now its too hard for him to see Mia, after he know's what she thinks of him. Its like he just had a glass shattering moment, as if he never noticed the fact that Mia totally despises him."

Uh...did Kendall do this for Mia, or was it because it was for herself? Then all of a sudden, Patton came up to her and tried to talk to her. "Hey, what about a date?" he asked her.

"What about you agreeing with Richard that I was STUPID?" Kendall said, glaring. Oh...now I see why she told Richard what Mia said.

Kendall

UGH! Why can't this dumb idiot just stay away from me? Doesn't he realize that I completely hate him?

He just tried to ask me out. Again.

But when I mentioned him and Richard saying that I was stupid, he was caught off guard. "What are you talking about" Patton said.

"You know, that day when we had music, you and Richard were supposedly 'whispering' about how 'stupid' I am. Like I'm the stupid one over here. At least I'm not stupid enough to not realize that I've been talking too loud when I was supposed to be whispering. That goes for all of you boys."I said, making it clear that the conversation was over.

When Richard walked past me, I saw Patton whisper something in his ear.

"Oh wow, Kendall. Your such a girl." Richard said to me.

"Oh yeah? Hey, d'you know what's the short form of you name, 'Richard?'" I said to him. "Its 'dick.'" **(AN: Sorry for using that unfriendly word, but that's the actual short form for Richard.) **

"Uh...did you just swear? _Again?_ Like you did at Simon?" Richard said. "Maybe you and Simon should be together. You know, since you guys are like, partners for everything."

"SHUT UP RICHARD AND STOP BEING AN OBNOXIOUS IDIOT! OR SHOULD I SAY 'THE WORD' AGAIN?!Oh, and Patton, GET OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE! NO, YOU KNOW WHAT, GET OUT OF MY LIFE! You know Patton, you should stop asking others to help do your dirty work, just like how you asked Dick over here." I said, pointing at Richard.

Why do boys have to ruin everyday that could have been a fine, perfectly great day? But NO! They just had to exist and now everyday is just ruined!

Simon is a pervert, Seth is a disgusting miner, Mo.j is an annoying fatso, Rick is a bragging midget, Richard is a you know what, Patton is an earsplitting monkey, Frank is an obnoxious weirdo, Stephen is poopy-pants and Albert is everywhere!

**Hi! This is the new chapter! Would have updated earlier but I has a stupid cat fight with my sister. She really is an unreasonable person, ya know? Anyways, Kelly, don't be such a wuss puss! Rachy, keep updating and reading! Yuxi, you need to update! C YA!**


	32. BAH!

**Jenny is awesome! Kelly, I still don't understand your review. Confused even though I have an idea of what it meant. If my idea is correct, then HEY! As I said, Kelly Pear, don't be suck a wuss puss! I DO HAVE A FLOW! Alright, in the chapter, the date is um...April 11. Its random, OK?!**

**Disclaimer: I claim that you do not have a flow!**

**Me: HEY! When did you side with Kelly? Don't you know that she could kick you like you were a piece of junk on the floor?**

**Disclaimer: Well...no...not exactly...**

**Me: And your supposed to be the _dis_claimer! Not the claimer!**

**Disclaimer: Fine then, you don't own Fable haven. Hmph.**

**Me: HMPH YOURSELF!**

Melanie

UGH! Right now, I'm at home and I'm so bored!

I went on the computer and checked my Hotmail. Whoa...way too many messages from Fan fiction...way too much...I deleted like, 42 messages JUST from Fan fiction!

I looked at an old email that I had, labeled 'weirder!'

I read it again and it said stuff like, 'if you don't send this to people, then you'll have a horrible life!' or, 'your gonna get lots of bad luck!' blah blah blah.

But I was bored, so I sent it to some people.

Lets see-Rochelle, Spring (yes, I have a friend named Spring), Jessica and uh...hmm...what are some other email addresses that I know?

Then I remembered- when we had the social studies group thingy, I was in the same group as Clarisse and she told me to give Crystal her email, who was also in our group. She made me write it down, and I still have the paper!

I found the piece of paper, typed it down on the computer, and sent the message.

_Skip to 9:30pm or so_

I checked my email again, and I had like, 4 messages from Clarisse. Hehe...I know her email!

_Skip to tomorrow morning at school_

I went to school today and me and Sheena were climbing trees again.

Next thing we knew, we saw Kendall running towards us with Patton after her. "HELP ME GET AWAY FROM THIS STUPID IDIOT!" she was screaming **(****AN: HAHA KELLY!)**

Sheena jumped off of the tree as Kendall climbed on. What? Remember the 2 people limit? "ARG! Stupid pine needles!" Kendall was saying as she climbed.

"You get used to it." I said to her.

Patton stood at the bottom of the tree and whenever he tried to climb on, Sheena would say, "Nope. Your not allowed. First of all, there is a 2 people limit and second of all, NO BOYS ALLOWED!"

Then, Patton finally gave up and screamed, "FINE!" as he walked away. Well, that was surprisingly easy.

"So what happened?" me and Sheena asked Kendall once Patton was out of sight."

"I came to school and when I put my stiff down, I saw Patton ans naturally, I glared at him. He saw and thought that I was welcoming him to talk to me so I took a few steps away from him. But then, he came after me and I ran. I knew you guys would be by the pine tree so I ran there." Kendall said. "Patton is being strange."

"BAH! He's always strange." Sheena said.

"He's being stranger than usual!" Kendall said.

"Now that's saying something." I commented.

"We need to stop him! I mean, Rochelle's plan with Rick is working so far, so how about a plan for me?" Kendall said to us. Of course, we agreed.

Kendall

STUPID PATTON JUST TRIED TO CHASE ME! UGH!

Why is he so darn annoying?

OK, so my friends finally got over the fact that Patton DEFINITELY has a crush on me and we came up with a plan.

_Morning recess_

So the main goal of the plan was to make Patton go away forever. All we had to do, was get Dan to hang out with me more. Its either I get to embarrass Patton so much once he gets jealous, or he'll just take the hint that I'm *gag* t-taken. BAH!

Alright, were is Dan? My so called boyfriend? Hmm...there he is! "Hi Dan." I said as I walked up to him." he looked surprised, but he managed a, "H-hi Kendall."

"So, Dan, I need you to do me a favor, as my *cough* boyfriend *gag, gag, cough, cough*" I said to him. He looked even more surprised, but happy enough.

"Sure!" he said quickly. "I mean, uh...what do you want me to do?"

"So, I need to spend more time with you because there's this dude named Patton *point* who is stalking me and I need you to be there so that he'll know that I'm taken. Simple." I told him.

"Okay." Dan said simply.

I linked my arm with Dan's (which was really painful) and we walked around together as I explained to Dan about Patton and as I talked, I used Patton's nickname, monkey man.

"So, monkey man would always try to ask me out and blah blah blah blah blah blah" I told him.

When I walked past monkey man, I could see that he was so mad that fume was practically coming out of his ears.

When I was walking past my friends, they were making hearts with their hands and that made Patton even more mad.

Ha ha, monkey man!

Does he see that I'm not interested in him? Does he see that I would much rather be with Dan? Does he? DOES HE? BAH! I NEED TO KNOW!

Patton

I tried to get her, but it didn't work. Waa...hey, why am I sounding more whiny than usual?

I wasn't being THAT creepy, was I? I mean, I totally thought that she could handle being chased by me!

But, she just proved that she wasn't lying about being taken by Dan. *Sigh* but I think that I'm SO much better than that guy Dan!

Aren't I?

Now, I see her actually hanging out with Dan! And her friends even think its CUTE! UGH!

I have to go tell Richard about this. "Richard!" I shouted in my high-pitched voice as Richard walked by. "I need your help with something! Its important!"

"What is it?" he asked me. "Let me guess. Kendall?"

"Yeah." I said mournfully. How's he know?

"I'm already busy helping Rick!"

"I'll help you with Mia if you help me with Kendall!"

"How did you know about Mia?!"

"The girls are practically buzzing with gossip about you liking Mia."

"THANKS A LOT MELANIE!"

"Um...so about helping me with Kendall..." I said as he considered the deal.

"OK, fine, I'll help you. I guess having 2 guys helping me with a girl is better than 1 midget." Richard finally said.

"Well, I guess he is a midget." I replied. It is true though, I can see why the girls always tease Rick now. And the darn plan-BAH!

And the plan was...

Elizabeth

_Last recess_

I was walking towards Kendall, Melanie and Crystal while they were on peacekeepers duty, I realized that they were trying to hold back a laugh.

I wonder why...they were staring at me and someone else...

I turned around to see what they were looking at and I realized that a guy was staring at me and it was...

STEPHEN! Why was he looking at me? When he saw that I saw him looking at me, he quickly looked away and i could see that he was blushing.

I turned back to my friends to see that they were all making hearts with their hands.

I glared at them but that just made them laugh even harder.

I ran over to my friends and said, "STOP IT! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ALL THINKING! NO, I BET HE DOESN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON ME!"

"But Elizabeth, when we noticed how cute you two would be, we noticed that he's always staring!" Kendall said to me. JEEZ!

"Yeah Elizabeth," Melanie said. "You guys would be so cute together!"

"NO WE WON'T BE!" I protested.

"You want us to ask?" Crystal said while laughing.

"NO!" I shouted at them.

"Ooohh! Are you scared that if we ask, the answer would be 'no, I don't have a crush on Elizabeth'?" Kendall said.

"No!" I said again.

"Alright then, lets go ask!" Crystal declared.

"And don't worry Elizabeth,"Melanie said. "We'll make sure that he doesn't lie."

Why do they even want to ask? I'm pretty sure that he doesn't have a crush on me! But then again, why was he looking at me and blushing? Hmm...

Uh oh, they're asking him! BAH!

Stephen

NO! Did Elizabeth just see me staring at her? I can't let her know that I really like her! I mean like, like-like her!

When she saw me, I quickly looked away and I couldn't help but to blush!

She's chatting with her friends now so, I think that she didn't notice.

Uh oh, now Kendall, Melanie and Crystal are walking towards me while smirking! Why are they smirking? Are they gonna ask the question that I fear? Aren't they supposed to be on peacekeepers duty? Doesn't that mean that she

"Hey Stephen." Kendall said to me with an evil smile.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"We just wanted to ask you a question." Melanie said. Oh no...

"So, do you have a crush on Elizabeth?" Kendall asked me while her evil smile got wider and wider. NO! They asked THE question!

"Yeah, do you?" Crystal said while trying to contain a laugh.

"Uh...n-no." I replied.

"*Gasp* you hesitated! ITS A YES!" Kendall said.

"And you also stuttered!" Melanie said.

"ELIZABETH!" Crystal shouted. "ITS A DEFINITE YES!"

"What do you mean?" I asked them, trying to make them think that it was a definite NO. I can't let Elizabeth find out! My life would be ruined!

Before I could say more, the 3 girls ran back to Elizabeth with their peace keepers sashes flapping in their hands.

OH NO! I hope that Elizabeth doesn't believe them!

**Hey guys! Sorry Yuxi, but I had to make a love story for you! Kelly, your review doesn't make sense! Even Rachy said so! Enjoy this wonderful chapter of awesomeness!**


	33. You just noticed?

**Yuxi, sorry, but Steven is gonna have a crush on you in ma story but don't worry, you'll get revenge on him and make a plan for it just like everyone else. Enjoy! Ish...**

**Disclaimer: You don't own PJO.**

**Me: Seriously? This is like my first story all over again!**

**Disclaimer: Huh? Oh yeah, *cough, cough* you don't own _fable haven._**

**Me: Well, finally!**

**Chapter 33: You just noticed?**

Melanie

As I walked to school on April 12, I saw Elizabeth, madder than ever.

"Whats up?" I asked her.

"The stupid world with the sky." Elizabeth replied.

"Okay..."

"Stephen is being really awkward!"

"Yeah. You haven't noticed until NOW?!"

"Uh...maybe...I DON'T KNOW!"

"Jeez, chillax."

"Alright fine."

"So what happened that made you notice all of a sudden?"

"Well, I was just walking to school, and then he said 'hi' to me. I thought it was a joke or something but then the boys in the back were all like, 'Ooooo!' and I realized that something was odd...and you know what was odd? He said 'hi' to me everyday but my mind didn't care or notice then and just now, I realize how much he stares, how much he tries to talk to me and how much he tried to spend stupid TIME with me!" Elizabeth said angrily.

"Alright, first of all,what you need to do first is act VERY cold around him. Be meaner than usual. He might take the hint, or not, but its worth a try. Second of all, while your trying to do that with the mini useless plan, me, Kendall, Rochelle, Crystal and Sheena will figure something out. GOT THAT?" I told her.

"OKEY DOKEY..."she said, less cheerful than how she usually said it.

And when Stephen walked over, Elizabeth started to cross her arms and glare at him. He tried to ignore the glare and look away, but Elizabeth never stopped glaring. Finally, Stephen walked away and Elizabeth looked over at me and said, "Hey, that actually worked! I'm gonna keep doing that."

After she walked away, I said to myself, "I'M A GENIUS!"

When Crystal came over to talk to me, all I thought about was, _I _have_ to tell Kendall!_

"When's Kendall gonna come?! First bell already rang!" I said to Crystal.

"Uh...she usually comes right after Rochelle..." Crystal replied, but before she could say more, I saw Rochelle coming so I ran to her. Then, 2 seconds later, I turned my head around to see Kendall walking over.

"PERFECT TIMING KENDALL!" I shouted as I ran towards her. I told her about Stephen and Elizabeth and asked her about a plan.

"Do we have to stop this? Its so adorable!" Kendall said to me. Then she walked over to Elizabeth, started teasing her about Stephen and then came back laughing. "Elizabeth tasered me because of her undying love for her OTP!"

Rochelle

As I arrived at school, all Melanie did was run over to me then ran to Kendall 2 seconds later while shouting, "PERFECT TIMING KENDALL!"

"What..." I was saying.

"Yeah, I told her that Kendall came to school, like, right after you so she was really surprised when Kendall LITERALLY came right after you did." Crystal explained to me.

Oh...

"So why does she want Kendall?" I asked.

"Because...well, I don't know actually..." Crystal told me. OK then, I guess I'll find out later. But it better not be about me and Kevin!

You know, the thing that Kendall calls us KACHEL.

Hmph!

Did she notice that he actually doesn't like me yet? If so, then. DID SHE JUST NOTICE?!

During class, Melanie walked over to Kendall, fuming about something. Then, Kendall started laughing her head off after Melanie finished talking.

"What did she say?" I asked Kendall.

"Well..."

Melanie

UGH! STUPID FRANK! STUPID RICHARD!

Why me? Why?!

So, I was just writing in my agenda when Richard started to tell Kevin, "Come here! Come on! Come! Stand right *point right in front of my chair* here!"

"Why?" Frank asked him.

"Cause...um...its a part of the...ritual!" Richard said.

"What ritual!"

"JUST STAND HERE!" Richard said. Oh no! The homework board is crowded with people around it. Aw...guess I have to go up to the homework board and write everything down THERE. But I'm lazy...nah, I'd rather go over there to ditch these 2 suckers.

When I walked up, I passed by Frank and then I could hear Richard say, "Wait! Never mind! Frank, stay where you are. Melanie, stay right there."

"No." I said simply and went to finish writing my agenda. What was that about? All that fuss. I better tell Kendall.

When I finished telling her what happened, she started laughing and Rochelle asked Kendall, "What did she say?"

"Well..." Kendall said. "Frank has a crush on Melanie! I'm sure of it!Aw...does that mean Kachel is done? WA..."

"NO KENDALL! KACHEL STILL EXISTS AND ME AND _HIM _WILL NEVER HAPPEN! SAME THING GOES FOR EDMONTON! NEVA GONNA HAPPEN!" I shouted at Kendall. But of course, I knew it wouldn't stop her.

_Lunch recess_

At lunch recess, me, Rochelle, Crystal and Elizabeth were playing truth or dare.

We all truthed each other on, 'who's your first crush?'

When it was Elizabeth's turn to answer the question, she said, "Edmond."

"EDMUND?!" we all exclaimed.

"Yeah. When I was in grade 1, there was dude named Edmond." Elizabeth said.

"Oh...for a second, we thought you meant Edmond as in Edmonton." I said.

"WHAT?!" Elizabeth shouted.

I was going to shout out, _Yo Edmonton! Your an idiot! _Because I was when I got to the part, _Yo Edmonton, _he actually turned his head around.

I didn't even say it that loud! And he was a distance away! And since when did he know his nickname?

Elizabeth

When we were playing truth or dare, Melanie decided to shout some kind of insult at Edmonton but when she only said 2 words, he actually turned around.

Now when did he know his own nickname?

I thought he only knew his nickname was Alberta and I thought that he didn't know that Kendall and Melanie changed his nickname to Edmonton!

Oh well. Whatever. The good news is that the plan for acting really mean to Stephen, is working!

The bad news is that he still exists!

UGH! Why is life so hard? I'd rather die! Wait no, I'd rather murder Stephen.

Yeah, I REALLY want to kill him but, stopping him from having a crush on me and going to jail is a BIT better than actually killing him.

Hmm...oh, here he comes!

Now, time to start the glaring! OK, he tried to avoid eye contact and he's walking away now.

AWESOMENESS!

Why does he like me anyways?

Is it because he thinks that I would like him back because of the time when we had a school dance?

Well, now, there's gonna be another one and I will NOT go to the dance with Stephen or anyone else.

Hmph!

**OK, sorry, but I forgot to update for a while *cough* a few days *cough, cough* What? A few days is a LONG time for me to NOT update! But I did update like, 2 chapters in my other story T.E.A.**


	34. Muo ha ha ha ha!

**Dun dun dun! Guess what people? This is like, the second or third chapter before the dance! So brace yourselves! Yuxi, whatever idea I did in my chapter 33 that inspired you, your welcome. Kelly, I don't get why you, 'Pudding hate me' so much. You should be used to this!**

**Disclaimer: You typed a chapter for Rachy?**

**Me: Yeah. So?**

**Disclaimer: Just asking...**

**Me: SO?**

**Disclaimer: Er, you don't own Fable Haven.**

**Me: There is no, 'Er,' in your disclaimer thingamabob.**

**Disclaimer: Fine then!**

**Me: Jeez!**

Girls

**Melanie:the awes****ome main character that got dared by Kendall(in real life and o Fan fiction.)**

**Kendall: The big meanie!Ms. tae kwon do and can kick the baloney out of you**

**Elizabeth:the taserer who hates her siblings and very fast runner**

**Rochelle:the cheery person that can't frown**

**Crystal:Still an awesome flute player and always will be**

**Sheena: The crazy/serious person**

**Clarisse: The sugar of chocolate,candy etc.**

**Jasmine: The very tall person**

**Maya: The mustache person!**

**Sophie: The gymnast**

**Monica+Amanda: The troublemaker(Amanda has a crush on Albert)**

**Ella: The daydreamer**

**Tina: Still not really in my story yet.**

Boys

**Simon: The nerd, rivals with Seth, best friends with Albert**

**Albert: The math nerd, best friends with Simon**

**Seth: Also a nerd, rivals with Simon, miner**

**Mo.j: The disgusting fatso, world class cheese ball**

**Rick: The bragging midget of no tomorrow**

**Richard:The beggar(he pleads a lot now for some reason.)**

**Patton: Monkey boy, has a crush on Kendall(not the Patton in Fable haven)**

**Frank: Has a crush on Maya(one of the shorties)**

**Stephen: Also one of the shorties and has a secret that Kendall knows.**

**Chapter 34: Muo ha ha ha ha!  
**

Melanie

_April 27 ( I skipped a few days!)_

Uh oh...the dance is in a few days! No...

I thought there was only gonna be one more dance but NO! There was a Spring dance, this stupid dance and then an End of the School Year dance!

STUPID!

Arg! This time, I am NOT gonna fall for any trick that Kendall pulls on me to try to make me go to the dance with someone! And by someone, I mean everyone especially the dude that's everywhere!

Ugh. How am I gonna do that? Well, since I'm pretty sure that Kendall has a date already, *cough* Dan *cough, cough* I won't have to interact with pairing her up with anyone so I won't somehow fall into the trap of getting paired up with 'u no who.' **( AN: I know, I know, bad grammar.)**

But then, there's another thing.

Me, Kendall, Crystal and Elizabeth have to perform a dance on Monday! Wa...

All the other groups except for Mo.j and Seth performed! So its only our 2 groups...

I'm pretty sure that my group is gonna go last because me and Kendall will say that we have to 'stretch' and then Seth's group will have to go!

But still, I don't want to dance in front of those monsters (boys!) And doing the splits in front of them is strange...ugh...when Simon saw me and Kendall practicing doing the splits, it was creepy.

No watchies!

Kendall

I am really beginning to hate dances.

1. I have to perform a dance on Monday.

2. I had to go to the stupid Spring dance with Dan last time!

3. I might have to go with Dan again this time!

4. Patton is really freaking me out!

Thanks a lot dances! Ugh! I really hate you!

Now, the only thing I like about dances is...

Pairing people up!

Now lets see,

1. Elizabeth and Stephen (again!) or Frank

2. Richard and someone else (so he could get over Mia!)

3. Maybe Melanie and Albert again...if I have the time. Nah. Maybe not. Maybe. Hehe.

4. I know! Clarisse and her mortal enemy! Simon! I'm sorry Tina, but they would be so cute together!

5. Or maybe Sophie and Albert since Sophie obviously REALLY likes him. And I need Amanda to just BACK OFF so I could start match making!

6. If Frank breaks up with Mia all of a sudden, then I have to pair him up with Rochelle! KACHEL! Or, I could pair him up with Elizabeth!

And uh...that's about it. I think...there may be more! You watch out Melanie! You too Elizabeth and Rochell! MUO HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! *Cough, cough*

Elizabeth

My plan with Stephen is working really well! Hmm...I wonder why he isn't like Patton who doesn't get the hint...

I know!

I bet he didn't have a BIG crush on me anyways so me giving him a little push away, really worked!

Now, all I have to do is hope that Kendall doesn't ruin everything by pairing us up and making hi like me again! Or something like that, I don't know.

Arg! Kendall, you better not try to pair me up with Stephen!

You better not try!

Or else!

I will freaking make Patton chase after you again if you do!

And I might get him to go to the dance with you! Your not the only one with the power to pair people up and succeeding! MUO HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Tina ( there's a first time for everything!)

Oh, the dance...maybe he'll ask me to the dance...

Maybe...

I can hope but as long as Kendall doesn't get involved, then I have a pretty good chance.

So I really hope that she doesn't get involved...

Or else HE won't ask me out...

He wouldn't if Kendall got involved, would he?

Is this what everyone feels like? I can see why Melanie, Rochelle and Elizabeth is always fuming at her now.

Kendall

Teehee hee...

I have a plan forming!

Its forming!

Its beautiful!

Muo ha ha ha ha ha!

Watch out Melanie, Elizabeth and Rochelle! Watch out alright! Hehe!

Hmm...I wonder if I should do something about Tina and Simon...maybe...

Teehee.

**This is the chapter! Just wait until the dance people! If I need to get revenge, I'll write something VERY interesting in the dance. Muo ha ha ha ha! Kelly, this is what we all feel like in real life, OK? Gosh. You just can't handle your shipping. It gets out of control! Gosh. Jeez. **


	35. Maybe Rick is the main problem

**HELLO! ITS A MONDAY AND I AM SADDER THAN EVER!Just like, 2 more weeks and we'll have to present our memorized speeches. *Sigh* Why...no...i don't wanna present...why do we have to make our speeches so long anyways? Whoops. I forgot to make this bold. No wonder something seemed wrong. Oh, and Imma gonna put my P.O.V for the whole chapter. What?! I'm lazy! I'm supposed to be in bed by now! Jeez!  
**

**Disclaimer: You...do...not...own...Fable...Haven...**

**Me: *Sigh* there is no hope for you.**

**Chapter 35:Maybe Rick is the main problem**

Melanie

Today, I was at extra-band woodwind sectionals and Mr. Moon was explaining what happened during our presentation at the Poetry Festival.

"It was fantastic!" he said and blah blah blah blah blah. "But, Clarisse, you forgot to do something at the assembly. You were a soloist so you had to..."

"Bow?" Rick guessed.

"Yes. You forgot to bow." Mr. Moon said.

"Oh! Like a boss." Rick said quickly after Mr. Moon basically told him he was right.

"Um, Rick, don't treat your sister like that. Go outside and I want you to come in with a different attitude." Mr. Moon said.

"Yeah, Rick." Clarisse said.

Rick grumbled as he went out of the music room and back in.

Sssuuuccckkkeeerrr!

_Time skip to a few days later_

It was Monday. That meant it was the day that me, Kendall, Crystal, Elizabeth and Ella had to present our dance during science/dance class with Mr. Tim.

We danced to the song 'Safe and Sound' and when we got to the part where it was first like, 'Safe and sound!' all of a sudden, the fire alarm rang and everyone lined up while mumbling, "Oh yeah, we're totally gonna be safe and sound."

"Your dance was so good, even the fire alarm liked it." Rick said to me and Kendall. SHUT UP YOU MIDGET!

Then, we went back inside, did our dance (which had me and Kendall doing the splits a lot) and every time Kendall did the splits, (not me!) the boys were like, "Oh!" or something.

When Mo.j and Seth had to present their dance, it was funny. Mo.j was hiding behind a chair at first and then when they did dance, the were stomping to the beat (and not really succeeding) Mo.j was practically bouncing from the stomping and jumping.

Me and Kendall tried to hold back a laugh and later on, Seth and Mo.j explained their dance and what the song meant. "And there's like this monster in the video. Like, half ape half something else." Mo. j added.

"Oh, so are you representing the monster in your dance?" Mr. Tim asked Mo.j.

"No!" Mo.j said while me and Kendall had even bigger laughs. After a while, I heard Kendall insulting Mo.j while he was protesting.

"I am not a monster!" Mo.j said to her.

"Oh, sure you not." she said. "Maybe you could be a big bunny or something."

"I am not a bunny either!" Mo.j said while trying to glare. Kendall continued to laugh and then later on, we went back to our classes. I know, nothing THAT interesting.

Yet.

_Time skip back to April 1_

Ah. Another day at school. And the start of April! And that means another day closer to summer vacation...and Kearney...and other awesome things...

But, the thing is, I forgot that it was April fools day!

Seth and Richard sit beside me so they were trying to steal my stuff and I ended up hitting Seth with my metalic ruler.**(AN: SELF DEFENSE PEOPLE!) **

The next thing you know, its time for math!

Tina, who was in Crystal's group, left the table and Crystal asked me to sit on Tina's desk. Tina was sitting in my old spot! I said yes and when I realized that Crystal's group had Simon, Ella, Amanda AND Albert, I slammed my math textbook on the desk.

Hmph! Why did Edmonton have to be EVERYWHERE?! I think that this is one of the worst groups EVER!

"What are you doing here?" Simon asked me.

"I'm reclaiming my old spot." I said.

"Oh yeah! You used to sit there." Simon said.

"Wait a minute," Albert said. " *Point at me*Melanie sat there, *point at Amanda* Rick sat there, *point at Ella* Ella sat there, *point at Crystal* Simon sat there, *point at Simon* Kendall sat there and...no one sat at my spot."

"Maybe a hobo sat at you spot." Simon said.

"No..."

"Yeah. A hobo sat there. Who else would have sat there?"

I wanted to go back to my old seat but...Tina took my chair so I went to Rochelle and Kendall's group. Sheena was sitting beside Rochelle, who was sitting beside Mo. j, who was sitting in front of Patton, who was sitting beside Kendall (haha!) who had an empty desk beside her.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello!" Rochelle told me.

"Darn it..." I said.

"What?" Rochelle asked me.

"I'm sitting in Crystal's group and now I'm stuck with a bunch of weirdo's and Tina took my chair and I am NOT gonna sit on Stephens desk!" I said grumpily. What? What do you expect me to do? Sit on Stephens desk *gag* to get away from that horrible group? I mean, like, I am NOT gonna touch his spot. Nah uh. I would rather die in Crystal's group.

I went back to Crystal's group, preparing to die, and then all of a sudden, we all heard someone call Rochelle by her nickname. "Who's THAT?" Simon asked.

"Rochelle." I replied.

"Oh." he said. "Don't people sometimes call her 'Little Dolly?"

" *Sing*Little dolly. Little dolly. Little dolly. Little dolly. Little dolly. Little dolly. Little dolly. Little dolly." Albert started to sing. Ooo! Maybe he likes Rochelle! Edmonton+Rochelle= love 4ever!

Hehe! When I told Rochelle, she said, "HUMPH!"

"Its HMPH!" I told her.

"HUMPH" that little lady. Or little dolly. Teehee!

I went back to Crystal's group to continue dying by doing my math and being in that horrible group.

I looked up and saw Kendall sitting at her spot and mouthing out some words. What? Then she started pointing at me and Albert. WHAT?! NO! I got up and she started to say, "Your in the same group as Edmonton! Its adorable!" UGH!

I left her there shipping, as always, because I knew I couldn't stop her from shipping when she starts.

Math, stupid math. Stupid group. Almost as bad as my group. Grrr! When math was over, I sprang out of Tina's seat and ran over to my desk. FINALLY!

But, even back in my group wasn't any better. You know why? Cause...

Seth: *Poke me on the shoulder*

Me: What?

Seth: It wasn't me!

Me: Yeah it was.

Seth: It was Richard!

Me: I was facing Richard! How do you expect to poke me?

Seth: *Lie* but it wasn't me. I'm not lying!

Me: *Glare. Turn around*

Seth: *Poke again*

Me: STOP!

Seth: I said it wasn't me!

Are you kidding me? Not him? The people on the other side of the table can't reach me, I'm literally facing Richard and the only person left that could possibly poke me is Seth and he's just being a big, stupid liar.

_Time skip to whatever day it was before_

So, today, April 28th, isn't one of the wonderful days. We had to present our dance. Again. To our class and to Mr. Tim's class. HORRIBLE!

When Simon, Stephen, Albert and Rick presented, it was just funny thanks to all of the betrayals and punches and falling. Who wouldn't want to see some idiots fall?

When Mo.j and Seth presented, Mo.j was in the back, jumping around. It turns out that Mo.j wasn't making any noise whatsoever and Ella said to me and Kendall, "I expected to hear, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Because of Mo.j." True. Very true.

**(AN: There's this other funny part at the dance, but I won't write it down! I'll just tell you guys at school or something.)**

Me and Kendall 'stretched' so we could do the splits properly. But we ended up not presenting. Aw...I stretched for nothing?

When I went on the bus, Rick was being annoying as usual. Me and Crystal sat in the front with me on the isle seat and Rick was across the isle.

"You know Melanie, Mo.j and Seth's dance was better than yours, in Mr. Tim's point of view." he said to me and Crystal.

"Well, that also means that he thought it was better than your group as well." I said to him.

"Your just jealous."

"I don't experience with the emotion, 'jealousy'"

"Then what do you want?"

"Books." an expected answer, right? It was either that or nothing.

"Well, if you see someone reading a book, don't you get jealous? See? Jealousy right there!" that was just STUPID.

"No. I don't get jealous. Its not like they read Fablehaven or anything." I said.

"Um...Melanie, does he know what that is?" Crystal asked me.

"I wrote a stinking speech on it and he doesn't know?!" I said.

"Well he doesn't really listen!" Crystal said.

"True." Rick agreed. "Cause you speech was so boring. It was just about how there were creatures and whatever!"

"Well, at least I would have listened to your speech it I could HEAR it." I said to Rick.

"Yeah! I was sitting in the front and I couldn't even hear him!" Crystal agreed.

"Well, I couldn't hear Crystal when she was presenting." Rick said, trying to make it sound like his voice was loud when he presented or something.

And then it was my stop and I got off of the bus. "Rick, I couldn't hear you AT ALL when you were presenting since you were just mumbling and grumbling!" I shouted as I walked off of the bus.

You know what, maybe Rick is the main problem here. Man, I bet Rochelle would totally agree. DUN DUN DUN! I see Rick! With Rochelle! Flirting! And she's not doing anything about it! Is this part of the plan or what?

**DUN DUN DUN! WHAT IS ROCHELLE *cough* Rachel *cough, cough* going to do about Rick? Nothing? Just like old times (or now) and let him continue staring and flirting? Rachy, that's what actually happens, Missy. YA JUST STAND THERE AND DO NOTHIN'!**


	36. EDMONTON HMPH

**KELLY, I'M PRETTY SURE THAT EDMONTON LIKES YOU MORE THAN ME BY THE WAY! And Rachy, I still ship you guys! You can't make me stop! I'm the new Kelly! Muo ha ha ha ha! HA AHA HA HA AH! Rachy+Edmonton=true love forever!**

**Disclaimer: Ooo!So now its Rachy and Edmonton?**

**Me: Yeah. Adorable isn't it! Wait, when did you start paying attention to the authors' notes I write?**

**Disclaimer: Well...I sort of have to listen to your stories sometimes so...mow I finally figured out who Edmonton is...**

**Me: Just say your part now and let me ship.**

**Disclaimer: Alright fine, S.I.P all you want. You do not own Fable Haven.**

Teachers

Ms. Mont- homeroom teacher

Ms. DeFlute- Librarian

-**(AN: I couldn't come up with a better name, alright!) **French grade 4 teacher

Ms. Azam-Another teacher in the school (I DON'T HAVE A PROPER DESCRIPTION, OK?!)

Mr. Tim- Science and gym teacher

-Computer and gym teacher

Mr. Moon- Music teacher

**Chapter 36: EDMONTON. HMPH**

Kendall

I was working on my Trek poster and then all of a sudden, Rochelle's bag fell. And you know what happened next? Albert picked it up for her! So adorable!

I was laughing and then I called Melanie over. "What?" she asked me.

"No! Don't you dare, Kendall." Rochelle told me, but, haha.

"Rochelle and Edmonton." I managed to say over my laughter.

"*Gasp* what happened?"

"Rochelle's backpack fell and then Edmonton picked it up and handed it over to her!"

"No. No. No." Rochelle said.

"Aw! That's adorable!" Melanie said after I finished telling her the story.

"I know, right?" I said, agreeing with her.

Its adorable! Stop shouting at me Rochelle! As I said before, (I think) let me ship!

Melanie

Aw! How adorable! Wittle Wochelle and Edmonton!

I went over to Crystal's group to tell her what happened. "I know." she said. "We made him pick up the backpack."

"Aw! Partly pooper!" I said to her. "But I still want to ask Albert if he has a crush on her." I tried yesterday, but he didn't answer. I NEED A YES OR A NO! Even though its probably a 'no,' I might be able to see if he's lying or not.

"Then just ask him!" Crystal said.

"But I tried yesterday already and it didn't work!" I complained.

"Fine then." Crystal said. "ALBERT! Melanie wants to ask you something." just as expected. Ish. "You know what, just ask Simon to answer the question."

"Does Albert have a crush on Rochelle?" I asked Simon.

"What? Why would you think that?

"Oh my gosh, why do you only have to ask me?" he complained. Well not my fault that Rochelle is suspicious and that I need a darn pudding answer. "Why would you think that its me?"

"Yeah," Simon said. "Its not like he ever said 'hi' to her or anything."

"Yes you did." Crystal said. I was a bit confused too.

"All I did was pick up a backpack because they made me! They were just like, _pick it up! Don't be so mean! _And when I picked it up, they were just like, _Oh wow! And you don't even pick up the lunch bag?_ and then I had to pick that up as well!" Albert said. Geez! Doesn't have to be such a wuss puss!

"Oh yeah, and one more morning recess, I said I had a crush on Albert until I found out that it meant 'love' so then I said that I hated Albert." Simon said while me and Crystal were laughing like crazy since we actually saw him say that.

Now, time to report to Kendall what happened! When I told her she was like, "Yeah, I saw you ask. You were laughing! And Albert was there! Its adorable!"

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing."

"HMPH! I WAS LAUGHIN' CAUSE SIMON WAS ADMITTING THAT HE SAID HE HAD A CRUSH ON ALBERT AT RECESS! AND THEN HE SAID THE PART WHERE HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT A CRUSH WAS." I told her. KENDALL PEAR! YOU MEANIE!

_Skip to first day of the science project_

"Alright," Mr. Tim said as we entered the room with our projects. "You'll have to present your projects!"

There were grunts from some people yet others were cheering. Me and Rochelle were partners for the project and we did it about hybrid cars.

Rick and Patton had to present and when they did, Patton was reading off of the poster and saying words wrong as Rick corrected him.

"...and slack wear." Patton said.

"Its's sulfur!" Rick whispered harshly as everyone started laughing.

"Uh...sulfur..." I turned around to see Kendall, laughing at all the mistakes that Patton made (which was a lot) and then, Rick and Patton finally finished their project.

Those. Little. SUCKERS!

Clarisse

_Last recess_

At last recess, I realized that I could go to the park today! Kendall was being slow and walked all the way to the park as me and Melanie raced to the park. We climbed up to the highest point and then we started shouting at Kendall to run.

In the last few steps, she FINALLY started running.

I looked down at everyone (since I was at the highest point) and when Melanie was convinced that Albert was finally not everywhere, BOOM! I see him walking slowly towards the park with Stephen. "Why is he coming?" she asked Kendall. "It's creepy!"

"I know right!" Kendall said while going into shipping mode. "Its's adorable, Mel!"

"No it isn't!" Melanie told her.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them.

"We're talking about how Albert and Stephen are EVERYWHERE." Melanie said angrily.

"Yeah. Albert's everywhere for Mel." Kendall said.

"Okay..." I said.

Then, Kendall said something to Melanie that made her start yelling at Kendall while Kendall was just laughing.

What? Whatever. I started to walk over to the pole in the park and played over there.

Melanie

FUDGE YOU KENDALL! GO TO HELL! YOU MEANIE!

So, I was having a conversation with Kendall and this is what happened:

Me: Ken, stop trying to push me towards Albert.

Kendall: Don't call me Ken. I don't like it. It sounds like my guardian angel's name!

Me: Stop trying to push me towards Albert, _Kendall._

Kendall: But Mel, you have no idea what I am thinking about right now!

Me: Oh let me guess, our wedding? **(AN: Kelly WAS talking to me about it before! That Missy has some nerves!)**

Kendall: No. After the wedding.

Me: WHAT?! THAT'S EVEN WORSE! PUDDING! PUDDING!

Kendall: *Laugh* but its cute Mel!

Me: ARG! YOU!

Kendall: And I was also thinking about you and Albert's grand children...

Me: GO TO HELL! ALONG WITH PATTON!

Kendall: Nah...even if I did something really bad to deserve to go to hell, I wouldn't have done something bad enough to make me go to hell with HIM!

Me: Really Kendall Pear? Really?

Kendall: Well Melanie River, at least I taste better!

Me: At least I'm the most important thing in the world since I'm the river over here!

Kendall: I still taste better!

Me: Without me, you'd be dead by now, Kendall Pear!

Kendall: At least I'm not BIG!

Me: Your taller than me!

Kendall: Whatever!

Me: At least without me, you wouldn't survive since 90% of you is made out of water!

Kendall: Hmph!

Me: HMPH!

**KELLY PEAR, YOU ARE SUCH A MEANIE! THE WEDDING WAS BAD ENOUGH AND THEN THERE'S AFTER THE WEDDING? REALLY, REALLY MEAN!**


	37. So it was all a lie

**HULLO! HOW YOU DOIN'? Oh yeah, Rachy, during last recess, me and Kel didn't really have the fight about Kelly Pear and Jenny River (again) cause it was just her trying to FREAKING PUSH ME! ARR! OK, I like to just stick with one P.O.V for a while since its easier so don't be surprised if its only Melanie's P.O.V in this chapter. O maybe not...  
**

**Disclaimer: I thought you were gonna forget about making me do the disclaimer thing!**

**Me: TOO BAD!**

**Disclaimer: Fine then, you don't own Fable haven. Hmph.**

**Me: Oh don't you HMPH me, Missy!**

**Disclaimer: Hmph.**

**Me: You are getting on ma nerves now.**

**Disclaimer: Hmph.**

**Me: I still have kicking power.**

**Disclaimer: Hm- wait, what?**

**Me: Yuxi. And. Kelly. Can. Kick. The. Baloney. Out. Of. You. GOT THAT?**

More teachers

Ms. Flan

Mme. **(AN: I have no idea what to name her so just call her madam.)**

**Chapter 37:So it was all a lie**

Melanie

Today, we had gym and we had to play against Ms. Flan's class at a game of dodge ball but it was so unfair!They had WAY more people than us and even when someone got hit like, 10 times, they still continue to play! I mean seriously, IT'S ELIMINATION!

Cheaters. That's all I could say about them. They ended up winning the game because in the end, in my class, Ella and Rick were the last ones and Rick was eliminated last.

BUT...something WAY more interesting happened this morning recess...

_Flashback_

_"Who wants to be a Mountie?" Ms. Azam asked this morning recess, standing by the door. I raised my hand and she said to me, "OK, go be a Mountie." she was serious? I thought all Mounties had to be grade sixes! And I'm only in grade 5..._

_Since I was a Mountie, I ditched Kendall and Crystal while they were doing guardian angels duties and every once in a while, they'd come by the door and I would open the door a little bit so I could talk to them._

_Recess ended and I stood at the top of the stairs, making all the grade sixes hold the railing and go on the right hand side and all that._

_Then, Mr. Tim came and said to me, "Are you a Mountie?"_

_"Um...not really but-"_

_"Then what are you doing here?!"_

_"Ms. Azam set me on Mountie duty, just this once."_

_"Well, you just let one of them get past on the LEFT hand side! Watch, THIS is how you be a Mountie. *Points at someone.* HEY! *Point* hey! *Point* hey!"_

_"Okay..."_

_Then, Ms. Azam walked on the left hand side and when Mr. Tim was about to point at her he stopped and said, "When teachers come, you don't order them around. You just say hi."_

_"Hi."_

_"Alright, now I'm just gonna leave it to you." he said and left. Then, I started to make the older kids go on the RIGHT (see? get it? The RIGHT side?) and I would point at them and be like, "YOU! Over there. You! Over THERE."_

_Later on, when everybody was inside, I ran upstairs and went to my class. I found Crystal laughing really hard about something and I asked her, "What happened?"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE TELL HER!" Kendall said. When Kendall left, Crystal whispered to me, "Mia told us that Monica overheard Patton and Rick trading secrets. Patton told Rick if he told him his crush then Patton will tell Rick his crush too. Rick confessed that he liked KENDALL and Patton confessed that he liked MIA!"  
_

_Then, I went up to Kendall and said, "So now its Rick, huh?" _

_Kendall glared at Crystal, who was standing behind me and said to her, "CRYSTAL! YOU'RE SUCH A BLABBERMOUTH!"_

_End of flashback_

OK, WAY too many boys like Mia. Its just...weird...and Mia knows about it...for all of them...

But I thought Patton liked Kendall and Rick liked Rochelle! Time to find out more about this! AKA: Doing a little spying on the boys. Again.

Kendall

_Last recess_

Right now, I'm inside of the girls' washroom and Melanie was waiting for me outside.

There is no way that Rick has a crush on ME. I mean, seriously, Patton was bad enough! I thought that Rick liked Rochelle! It sure looks like it!

When I flushed the toilet, there was a flood!The water was overflowing and it was now on the ground! "AHHH!" I screamed. I tried to push the door open but it didn't work! "HELP ME!" I screamed.

"What is it?" Melanie shouted to me. "OH..."

"Get me out of here!" I said while still trying to push the door open. I kept on turning the lock to see if there was something wrong with it.

"KENDALL! YOUR SUPPOSED TO PULL! NOT PUSH!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?!"

"*Sigh*"

"Help me!" then finally, the door opened for some reason and I came out, breathing heavily.

"KENDALL! You do realize that when you turned the lock again, I had to push the door open from the outside? Which meant that you were supposed to pull it from the inside?" Melanie said to me.

"That was so...so scary..."

"Um...what happened?"

"I don't know! I just flushed the freaking toilet and then it just overflowed!"

"Well guess what? I got some news for you about Rick!" Melanie said overgoyed.

"I don't like him." I said, knowing where this was going.

"You have not idea what happened, Ken! I did some more spying!"

Melanie

Well? You wanna find out what happened when I did a little spying? OK, hold on.

_Time skip back to lunch recess_

I ditched my jacket at the window once I got outside since it was so darn WARM!

I ran over to the place where all the boys played with a bunch of tennis balls (even though they weren't playing tennis) and I stood by the wall closest to the back door.

I slowly peeked at who was by the door and saw that Patton and Rick were standing there, trying to _whisper _but since they're voices were so loud, I could easily hear what they were saying.

"You really DO like Kendall?!" Patton said.

"...yeah..." Rick replied.

"And I like Mia. That's the whole reason why I agreed to help Richard try to get Mia-because I wanted to hide the fact that I like Mia."Patton said, still trying to whisper.

"And I had to pretend to like Rochelle even though I liked Kendall."

"YEAH! And I had to pretend to like Kendall! No offense, bro."

"I'm fine as long as you don't take her."

"You know what? We're pro at acting."

"YEAH! I mean like, we should get an A+ in drama!" when Rick said this, the first thought that came to my mind was, _yeah, you'll totally get an A+ if you deserved it and if we ever did drama again._

Then all of a sudden, Rochelle came up from behind me and was just about to say 'hi' until I turned around, noticed that she was there and then shushed her before she could make a peep. "Don't say a THING!" I mouthed to her. She nodded her head, understanding that I was doing my spying once again.

I let her listen to Patton and Rick's conversation about their crushes and after their conversation was over, Rochelle was beaming. "YES!" she said." Midget doesn't have a crush on me! Whoop whoop!"

"Calm down. Start gloating once I tell Kendall or something." I told her while grinning evilly.

_Time skip back to last recess_

When I told Kendall, she was fuming. "I HATE THAT STUPID LITTLE PUDDING RUNT OF A MIDGET!"

"Yo, keep calm, all right? I bet China could hear your scream right now." I said to her.

"I. DON'T. LIKE. RICK. AND. I. NEVER. WILL."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You don't like Rick and all that blabber BUT...that doesn't mean that he doesn't like YOU."

"SHUT THE PUDDING UP!"

"Fine, jeez. Don't need ta be such a wuss puss."

Rochelle

AW YEAH! MIDGET DOESN'T HAVE A STUPID CRUSH ON ME! Cause he was acting since he actually liked Kendall!

Whoop whoop! Hallelujah!

But still, WAY too many boys like Mia.

What's up with that?

She's already with Frank! Well, she was the last time I checked. I don't know about now though...

OH JUST LET ME PARTY AND SKIP TO SOMEONE ELSE'S P.O.V ALREADY!

Melanie

Now, its time for science!

We had a substitute teacher today since Mr. Tim was gone for some reason.

We were ALMOST gonna dance to Just dance 4 or something and when I got up, I kept my hand on my chair and I felt something shock my hand.

Who did that?

I turned around to see Albert standing there, which was NOT what I wanted to see. I quickly got away and went to Rochelle." UGH!"

"What?" she asked me.

"Do you know what just happened?!"

"Um, no."

After I told he what happened, Rochelle gasped happily and said, "HA!"

"Well, are you sure you don't want to be in the Ukulele club because he might be there?" I said to her.

"Melanie, for the 100th time, no, I don't like him and that is NOT the reason why I want to be in the ukulele club!"

_After school_

Oh yeah! Its Friday! Woohoo!

I called Rochelle and we played truth or dare while only picking truth.

"Which guy, in our class, do you want to join the ukulele club?" I asked Rochelle.

"Wow Mel," Rochelle replied while sighing. "You just WANT me to say his name, don't you? Well, I'm not gonna!"

"Hmph."

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, sucky ending. I JUST WANT TO POST THIS STINKING CHAPTER AND GET IT OVER WITH! ITS NEARLY ELEVEN O'CLOCK PEOPLE! Let me read in peace already!**


	38. YORKSHIRE AND PMs

**HEY, RACHY...HOW ARE YOU? HUH? HUH? AND EDMONTON?! ARE YOU GUYS A COUPLE YET? WHEN'S YOUR WEDDING? WHAT COLOR, BLUE OR PINK? Huh? Huh? CHOOSE!**

**Disclaimer: Wait, if there is anymore special occasions like Rachel and...Edmonton...? Ahem, um, together, then, will I have to do more disclaimer thingy's announcing stuff like that.**

**Me: No. When did you have to disclaim that I don't own them? Everyone knows I don't!**

**Disclaimer: Well sorry but...**

**Me: *Yorkshire speech* USE THA'RT BONCE AND DON'T BE SO DAFT AS A BRUSH!**

**Disclaimer: What...?**

**Me: Eeh by gum, NEVER MIND!**

**Chapter 38: YORKSHIRE AND PMs**

Melanie

I'm reading a book. What? Not a good enough intro for you? Fine then, Kendall is still shippin' me an' Albert even though she is totally i' love wi' 'im bur she is tryin' ta lie abaht it just li' Rick an' Patton. What? I was speaking Yorkshire speech! That's the whole point in why I said,'I'm reading a book.'

I'm reading a book called The Secret Garden and in there, there are people who speak Yorkshire and I learned to understand it! Its a really old book though...not from this generation, that's for sure...

Are you wondering what I said about Kendall before? Translation: Kendall is still shipping me and Albert even though she is totally in love with him but she is trying to lie about it just like Rick and Patton.

ITS TRUE! ITS NOT MA FAULT THAT HE TOUCHED HER HAND! EVEN THOUGH I GOT SHOCKED CAUSE OF HIM, I BET HIS HAND WAS MORE ON HERS THAN MINE! He just sort of shocked me on the finger and that's it. But he brushed him HAND on Kendall's and that is just so...adorable...but there's also Rochelle so...

BACK TO THE BOOK!

Ahem:

_"Who is going to dress me?" demanded Mary._

_Martha sat up on her heels again and stared. She spoke in broad Yorkshir in her amazment._

_"Canna' tha' dress thysen?" she said._

Oh, she just said can't you dress yourself. I GET IT! YOU DON'T. BLAH BLAH BLAH. WHATEVER!

I PMed Rochelle while speaking Yorkshire and she thought that I was speaking Shakespearean and I said that I wasn't like, 100 times.

'I'M SPEAKING YORKSHIRE SPEECH!'

After like, 10 PMs from me later:

'WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? WHAT IS THAT LANGUAGE?' She kept on asking me.

'I ALREADY TOLD YOU!' I said to her.

'ARG!'

Then, I sent her 2 complicated Yorkshire messages_:I eur not speyting' Shakespeare, Old English, British, 'n I wor not speyting' the' language of the' Englan' fowk speyt! Use thy noggin, Rochelle! The answa is not just unda thy nose bur its alsoa summa' theur doesn't even av ta listen ta uz seh it! You just av ta see it ta kna!_

AND

_In't summa, th' sun beats daahn on tha' an' makes tha' swea'  
In't Fall, th' win' wuther's and th' leaves fall  
In't Winta, th' win' wuther's even more an' orl' th' leaves gone an' it starts ta sna  
An' in't spring, orl' th' flowers gra' an' its' gran' once again_

CAN YOU FIGURE IT OUT?

Rochelle

I have NO idea what Mel is trying to say! SHE HAS TO STOP SPEAKING THAT LANGUAGE WHATEVER IT IS!Is it Shakespeare? British? Whatever the people in England say? I DON'T KNOW!

Wait a second, whats, _I eur not speyting' Shakespeare, Old English, British, 'n I wor not speyting' the' language of the' Englan' fowk speyt! Use thy noggin, Roachelle! The answa is not just unda thy nose bur its alsoa summa' theur doesn't even av ta listen ta uz seh it! You just av ta see it ta kna! _supposed to mean?

THIS IS SO HARD AND FRUSTRATING! WHAT IS SHE SAYING?!

Let me try: I...am not saying...Shakespeare, old English, British and I...am not saying the language of the England folk...speak...Use your brain, Rochelle! (jeez! I'm trying!) The answer is not just under your nose but its also (what the heck is summa'?) you don't even (and what's av ta?!) listen to know it. You just (WHAT'S AV TA?!) see it to know.

I TRANSLATED MOST OF IT, RIGHT?

What the heck is 'av ta?"

I asked Melanie and she said it meant, 'have to.' Oh, That makes more sense. She also said that instead of noggin, it was supposed to be bonce. BONCE MEANS HEAD!

_Skip to tomorrow at science_

"Now," Mr. Tim said." Simon and Stephen are going to present!"

This is basically what happened: Blah blah blah, damn engineer, blah blah blah, damn dam, blah blah blah, damn workers, blah blah blah, damn!

_After school_

PMing Melanie again!

We started using different languages to PM each other and once, she used the word pudding...

'WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE MISSY!' I told her. We started to PM a bunch of other stuff until I told her to stop with the languages. Then, she started to PM me in Yorkshire:Ah went ta eur Chinese restaurant 'n dis is wha' ah saw, saw,saw:Rochelle 'n Albert eur t' table 'ahdin 'ands 'n Rochelle laughin! An' 'a' meant 'a' thee wor eur couple! when\'s thy weddin? I asked Rochelle. Purple or blue?

UGH!

Then, I called her and read one of her new PMs out loud. "SO YOU SAY WHATEVER WHEN I SAY IT WAS ACTUALLY YOU AND EDMONTON?_ NO!" _I said.

My NO! made Melanie laugh.

"0.0 SO YOU HAVE SHOWN YOUR UNDYING LOVE FOR HIM!_NO!"_

"*LAUGHTER*"

"AND IF YOUR MAD, THEN THAT MEANS THAT YOU WILL STAND UP FOR YOUR UNDYING LOVE FOR HIM NO MATTER WHAT!_NO!"_

"*EVEN MORE LAUGHTER*"

"AND IF YOUR NOT MAD, THEN THAT MEANS YOU TRULY LOVE HIM WITH AN UNDYING PASSION!-Melanieology. _NOO!"_ I said as I finished reading her PM.

"HAHA!" was now Melanie's new PM for me. MEANIE!

'MELANIEOLOGY IS HORRIBLE! HORRIBLE I TELL YOU!' I PMed her.

'NO! ITS THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD!' Melanie said.

'IF YOU CAN SHOW ME A BOOK CALLED MELANIEOLOGY THEN I WILL BELIEVE YOU!' I said.

'FINE THEN! I'LL MAKE ANOTHER STORY ON FANFICTION!'

Melanie

A this point, Rochelle was trying to speak Shakespeare so I PMed her:

Rochelle, don't thou dareth tryeth to speaketh shakespeare becuase i knoweth that as well as y'rkshire speaketh!

**I JUST FELT LIKE MAKING ANOTHER CHAPTER ALRIGHT! BWARE PEOPLE, I SHALL BE SPEAKING YORKSHIRE FOR A WHILE TOMORROW!**


End file.
